


Feral

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Violence, Yaoi, kemomomini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Familiar is a guardian to a sorcerer. It is a sacred trust between two souls. When that bond is threatened, choices must be made that could upset the balance and set the known world on its ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaia77).



> Written on the prompt from Gaia77 of Y-gallery. Will be several chapters but I am uncertain at this time to the total number. Though nothing explicit in the first few chapters, it will depict explicit sexual acts.
> 
> I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

The rain was coming down in heavy sheets, rippling against the heavy stone walls and bringing a damp cold into the already chilled atmosphere encompassing the castle. Ice hung unmelted by the rain, slender daggers attached to every outside ledge. Servants not tasked with specific duties huddled in small masses inside the large kitchen, it being the only room able to beat away the cold. These winter months were difficult for servants, but went unnoticed for the noble family Uchiha. The rain would soon turn to icy snow as the months progressed, making it nearly impossible for the servants to leave the service of their Lord until the abysmally short summer rolled slowly around--a single solitary month where passage was safe down the mountain to the small village located at the base.

Very few could survive in these conditions. To try was to invite the wrath of the icy gods. Only the Uchiha could maintain residence here, for they were those who kept the icy land in trust from long dead gods of winter's bitter grip. It was their power alone that made this land livable, even if only barely. 

The Uchiha were descended from a long line of powerful ice sorcerers. They reveled in the snow and ice of these northern continents, only choosing to descend into the lower regions when summoned by the high king. Their love of the long icy winters afforded this far north brought only disturbances from the most desperate of power seekers. For even with the Uchihas maintaining an apparent distance from the more populated region surrounding the royal city, they possessed nearly insurmountable power and the very attentive ear of the King. Should they speak, he listened. Many even whispered in secret of the Uchihas being the true rulers of the land. They had only to press cold lips to the King's ear and their will would be done. A question was posed as to why they did not place themselves on the throne, and the answer was deceptively simplistic.

The Uchihas were fiercely loyal, but only at a heavy price. They required not gold or jewels for they possessed both in plethora. Their price was something much more secretive. A price for the loyalty of an Uchiha was information. No royal plot or secretive intrigue was unknown to them. Some would say their power exceeded that of the king, which in turn made him powerful with their loyalty to him. The internal power struggles were watched with cautious anticipation from the height of the snowy north.

"There be a cold wind blowing. We're likely to freeze to death in our sleep with this weather and winter has barely begun," muttered one of the servants as he shook off the icy rain from his oiled cloak and stepped forward to warm his bones by the raging cook fire. 

He was young, all the servants were. Surviving the freezing temperature of these forsaken lands could only be handled by those still possessing the strength of youth. The pay they received would allow them to live out the remainder of their days in careful luxury once they left their posts in the Uchiha household. Despite the cold, there was never a shortage of servants volunteering their services to the Lord and Lady of this frozen wasteland.

"Those cold blooded sorcerers will like that," grumbled one of the younger servants. "They use magicks to keep warm while we nearly freeze to death."

"Their magic does not keep them warm." A young girl barely past the blush of youth. "I touched the young lord on accident and could barely feel my hand afterward. They are cold itself. Ice blood runs in their veins. Their hearts are frozen and they feel nothing. Demons, every one of them."

A shadowy form stepped from the shadows as if from the arms of a lover. Mismatched eyes scanned the face of each occupant of the warm kitchen before moving forward. "I would hold your tongue, young miss…least you lose it for speaking such words. You are more than fairly compensated for choosing a position here. Do not forget, you asked for the position."

"Sir Kakashi." The head cook dropped his knife and gave a quick bow, his large girth not interfering with the grace of his movement. "If I had known you were there…"

"Knowing I was there would have defeated the purpose." A thin mask and cloak hood hid his face, but not the humor expressed in the mismatched gaze. "Could I have some spiced mead? The rain this time of year is always worse than the eventual snow and ice."

"Of course, Sir Kakashi." Chouza, the head cook, motioned quickly for one of the maids to bring forth a large mug filled with the warm, spiced brew he was famous for making. Some even traveled to the far north just to taste it at the risk of their own lives.

Kakashi lifted the lower bit of his mask and brought the brew to his lips, sighing heavily. "Something is coming. I can smell it on the wind. The watch guards are more anxious than usual. Weather such as this makes keeping watch difficult. The enemy could be upon us before we ever knew."

"Could an army even survive the trek in this storm? Are you certain danger approaches?"

"If I knew that much, I would not be sitting here drinking mead with you, now would I?"

Chouza gave a ribald laugh and patted him on the back. "Knowing you, probably so."

"You know me too well." He sighed and pushed his cloak from his head to reveal lush silver hair and two triangular ears tipped in black perched on his head. 

Kakashi was a Wolfling. His sense of smell was acute, as were his instincts. Wolflings were generally used as trackers in the military of many of the countries that could afford the price demanded. Contracts with Wolfling clans were in high demand for their loyalty to their bonded was nearly unmatched.

"Sir Kakashi!" A soldier raced into the kitchen, his body soaked to the bone with freezing rain to the point that he could barely talk over the chattering of his teeth. "A…rider…awaits…Lord Uchiha."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed faintly. "In this weather?"

"He claims…to have a gift…for our lord. He…requests…an audience."

"Who is he?" growled Kakashi in a low rumble. "Give me his name."

The soldier shook his head before collapsing before the fire. Several servants rushed forward to pull the wet clothing from his body and force him to drink warm liquids while rubbing his hands and feet so to encourage the movement of blood in his extremities. Even the magically adjusted clothing could not fully keep out the chill brought on by the icy rain.

Without waiting for the soldier to regain his voice, he immediately moved from the kitchen and through the castle with the stealth of one who was more comfortable in the shadows than in the light. Servants who saw his eyes quickly stepped aside to allow him free passage toward his destination. He prowled with animal grace, only pausing to knock respectfully on the large double doors leading to the family dining room before entering, biting the inside of his jaw at the chill present in the air.

While the noble family dined quietly in the chilled room, servants stood shivering in key places amidst the room to await the pleasure of the noble family. Four sets of dark eyes lifted from plates to stare at Kakashi's entrance with barely tamed curiosity. "Kakashi, what brings you here to interrupt our dinner?"

Kakashi knelt with grace beside his lord's chair and bowed his silver head in reproachful regret. Only when Fugaku's hand lowered to stroke over his black tipped ears did he raise his head while fighting back a sigh of pleasure. "Forgive me for my intrusion on your meal, my lord Fugaku. A rider has come bearing a gift for my lord."

"In this weather?" Mikoto Uchiha, lady of the realm, arched a delicate brow. "Preposterous."

"A truth, my lady. He awaits with my guards for my lord's pleasure."

Interest lit into Lord Fugaku Uchiha's eyes. "Then we should not keep him waiting. Who is this stranger?"

"I can not say, my lord. The soldier sent with the message collapsed from the cold before I could get more from him. If it pleases you, I will question him before allowing him entrance into your presence."

"There is no need. I am interested in what has given a man the desire to brave the trek to my castle in the rainy part of winter's beginning. Few would survive long enough to reach the castle."

"Indeed, my lord." Kakashi nearly moaned as the hand stroking his ears was removed, forcing him to rise and step away.

Fugaku offered his hand to his wife and stood, followed by his two sons. Both were a perfect mixture of Fugaku's ruthlessness and Mikoto's stunning beauty. Were they women, both would be desired by all. Even as men, the grace they exuded was sight to behold. As they grew into their adulthood, both would be a force to be reckoned. Itachi already held quite the reputation among magick users as a near genius. They were otherworldly creatures, eyes as cold as a frozen lake, and just as dark. It chilled even Kakashi to have those eyes, so beautiful and so equally deadly, turned upon him. 

Death was nothing to such eyes. That children could bring about such fear was a frightening aspect. His gaze was quickly lowered so not to draw untoward attention from the younger two members. Both could be far more menacing than even their father.

Kakashi followed the family procession into the large receiving hall. The twin doors were opened with little fanfare and four sets of guards escorted a solitary man cradling a large bundle into the castle. 

It was not unusual for persons, noble and otherwise, requesting an audience with Lord Fugaku Uchiha. His magic was powerful and for the right price, could be bought so long as it did not interfere with his loyalty to the King. Judging from the large bundle carried by the cloaked man, such was the occasion. Only time would tell if his offering would equal the price demanded for Lord Fugaku's skills.

"State your business before His Lordship."

The bundle was lowered to the ground and a gloved hand lifted to push back the hood of a thick cloak to reveal skin paler than even possessed by the Uchiha. Dark lank hair was plastered limply to the face and deep shadows present beneath dim, golden eyes. A dark red tongue slipped out to moisten chapped lips before the stranger could fight back the freezing atmosphere to speak.

"My lord, I come before you to beseech a boon in exchange for a gift." The raspy voice purred from lips wrapping around the senses in its dark beauty. His physical appearance was lackluster, but his voice created dark promises.

"Boon?" Fugaku arched a brow, seemingly unaffected by the purring voice. "You seek my magic? I have no desire for jewels. If you brought treasures of that ilk, you will be turned away into the cold to make your way back down the mountain."

"I bring something far more precious than mere jewels." The man crouched by his bundle and began to peel away the damp cloth and wet furs to reveal a golden boy, no older than ten. His body was slender almost to the point of being gaunt and his skin lacked the healthy glow it should have possessed. His eyes were closed and thick lashes lay unmoving on shadowed cheeks. If not for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, he would have been mistaken for dead.

"What is this?"

"A Feral, My Lord. One of the last." Gloved hands moved almost in slow motion, slapping at the thin cheeks and forcing a low moan from dry, cracked lips. Dark lashes fluttered slightly before opening to reveal eyes the color of the most perfect of sapphires. Even in their drugged haze, they were a perfect rendition of the sky on a clear winter's day.

There was no sound from the room's occupants, though Kakashi could see the intense way the younger Uchiha was eying the boy. It was not lust, for his body was too young to experience such things, but something more intense. When life was found in Uchiha eyes, intense interest was alive. And, the eyes of the youngest son of Fugaku were very much alive. The slight dip in the room's temperature was enough of an indication even if his eyes were hidden, for he was too young to possess the perfect control of the other sorcerers present.

"A Feral cub…how did you procure something so rare?" Fugaku stepped forward and latched a chilled hand onto the barely awake boy, forcing their gazes to meet. "Ferals are on the verge of extinction."

"Which makes this gift all the more precious." The yellow eyes of the stranger grew intense. The excitement in the man's gaze was barely contained as he spoke. "Worthy of a boon?"

Lord Fugaku was a perceptive man. Few would notice the intense nature of his younger son's gaze even with the faint drop in temperature as his son's hold on his power lagged. If he passed on this creature, his son would be unhappy with him. Itachi already possessed his Familiar, and Fugaku had thought it near time to provide Sasuke with one of his own. 

Consideration was given to one of Kakashi's lineage, possibly one of his bastard children left with the bitches of his clan when he visited them during the mating season every few years. The Feral was in poor shape, likely starved and drugged. Feral cubs were decidedly less dangerous than their adult counterparts, not growing into their more deadly attributes until after puberty. Their loyalty was hard to gain, but once acquired, it was nay unbreakable. They would die for those earning their loyalty and such a prospect made gaining such loyalty worth the risk of death.

"What boon do you seek?" asked Fugaku after silently considering his younger son.

"I was a magic wielder, not unlike your family. My gifts were taken forcibly from me and I wish to have them returned," answered the man.

Mikoto's grip on Fugaku's arm tightened ever so slightly. It was an expensive request. His rare gift was appropriate, almost not covering the magical cost of such a request. To have one's magic taken away was a straining chore, but to return it nearly impossible with the exception of a select few.

Fugaku's gaze drifted to his youngest son once more. Sasuke's eyes had yet to leave the cub. He met Kakashi's gaze from the corner of his eye, seeing understanding in them. Kakashi was his Familiar after all. They had been together since the death of his previous Familiar when Kakashi was barely a pup and could draw on his strength if need be.

"Done. Returning stripped power could result in your death. The pain is intense. Are you prepared to die to regain what you lost?"

"Yes," hissed the man. "Return it to me, Lord Fugaku."

A shimmering glow immediately began to encompass Fugaku. Kakashi's eyes widened and he immediately darted in and scooped the barely conscious child from the pile of sodden furs. Mikoto released her husband's arm and backed away with her sons in tow.

The pale blue jewel hanging from Fugaku's neck began to pulse and glow. Deep bone freezing chill encompassed the room to such a degree that ice crystals began to form on the floor and walls, while white puffs of breath were exhaled from lips. The boy in Kakashi's arms began shaking, causing Kakashi to shed his magically warmed cloak and wrapping it around the shivering frame. He had never seen Fugaku exert such force in wielding his magic. Even Mikoto seemed paler than was usual, her hands clenching tightly around her youngest son's shoulders.

Ancient words, long lost to the world, whispered past pale lips. It built in waves, condensing in Fugaku's hand--an icy blue sphere of pure ice magic. Worlds could be built or destroyed with that power, such was its potential. It was a sight to behold and one rarely seen by any.

With slow, deliberate steps, Fugaku approached the stranger and pressed the orb of power into the man's chest. Blue light disappeared into his chest before spreading throughout him, lighting every vessel down to the smallest capillary. The sound of screams immediately filled the hall as the stranger crumpled to the ground and writhed in pure agony. Such power was not to be handled lightly, and the suffering of the man before them was the price he paid for the return of what he lost. Restoration was a bitter route to travel when speaking of magical gifts.

As the light ebbed, absorbed into the stranger's body, the freezing temperature in the hall lessened. Fugaku stumbled slightly, allowing his older son to brace him as Kakashi's arms were occupied with holding the boy. The dark pools of his eyes looked dispassionately upon the stranger laying limp on the cold floor of the hall.

"It is done."

Fugaku motioned for Sasuke to approach. "Sasuke, I gift the Feral to you as your Familiar. Do you accept him?"

Sasuke turned his dark gaze to the child. He approached Kakashi with the calm of an Uchiha, revealing nothing in his expression. Pale, slender hands lifted to stroke over golden cheeks, tracing the dark markings in slow strokes. "He's skinny."

"Probably starved. There is no telling how far he has traveled," Kakashi answered calmly, his instincts on high alert at having an Uchiha other than Fugaku within such close of a space, especially one not in full control of the magic resting within him. The cold rolling from Sasuke was natural for one so young and unable to temper his magic as expertly as the other three sorcerers standing inside the room.

"Will he live?" Sasuke turned his dark peerless gaze to Kakashi before shifting it to his father. "Is he mine?"

"He is yours," acknowledged Fugaku with a slight inclining of his head. "Treat him well for he will serve you all of his days. He will be your shadow, following your slightest instruction with no qualm and protecting you with his very being for you are joined in your souls. You will be able to draw on his innate magic and it will provide a boost to your own."

Fugaku's hand began to glow, this time with a muted light. He placed his palm on the chest of the unconscious boy before transferring it to that of his son. "You are forever bound to each other. Let none attempt to destroy what has been created."

Sasuke tilted his head, looking once more at the Feral cub. "I feel his life."

"Yes, that is the way of Familiars. You will always be able to find him, and he you." Fugaku turned to Kakashi. "Get him warmed up and watch over him. He is drugged and will likely sleep for a while. Arrange for food once he awakens."

Kakashi bowed and moved away, only to have Sasuke's hand shoot out and stop his exit. Ice crystals began to form on his armor and a deep chill set into his body. If not for the strength of will, he would have been driven to his knees from the bone chilling pain taking root in the very marrow of his bones. Never had he expected such a vicious reaction from the normally emotionally mute child of Fugaku. "Forgive me, young lord, but I must care for him. He is very cold. See how he shakes?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and looked upon the cub, seeing the shivering wracking the Feral's skinny frame despite the warmth provided by the magicked cloak. Those eyes, dark and emotionless, continued to stare at the boy for several long moments before the icy hand released Kakashi and Sasuke stepped away to join his brother's side. Even with the distance, the gaze could be felt in all its chilling power.

All eyes turned to the stranger struggling to stand. A dark raspy laugh spilled forth from uncommonly pale lips. There was darkness in the man before them, a darkness even more visible with the pulsing of his magic.

"I can feel it again, my magic."

Fugaku stepped forward. "Your name stranger."

"Orochimaru."

Fugaku nodded and turned from the man. "Leave this place. Our dealings are finished. Do not return for no matter the price, there is no boon you could request that I would grant."

Sly yellow eyes narrowed slightly. "As you wish, My Lord."

In a rustle of his thick cloak, Orochimaru exited the hall under the escort of guards. Four sets of eyes never left his back until he disappeared from their sight.

"Why did you allow him to leave, Father?" Itachi, the oldest Uchiha son, turned his dark gaze to his father. "Surely you can feel the darkness in him."

"I will do naught unless he interferes with our interests. Our magic is little different from his. It is not the magic that is dark, but the wielder." Fugaku lifted a shaky hand to the crystal around his neck. "Uchiha do not meddle in the affairs of others unless it directly harms or benefits us."

Itachi narrowed his eyes faintly, shifting his gaze in the direction Orochimaru disappeared. "As you wish, Father. Come, Kisame."

The shadows in the hall seemed to move and a large man stepped unassuming from the corner. So concealed was he that none but Itachi noticed him hiding in wait. His beady pale eyes darted over the occupants of the room before moving in step behind Itachi.

"Sasuke." Mikoto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You should go see to your Familiar. His welfare is your responsibility."

Sasuke nodded before giving courtly bows to both his parents and moving calmly from the room. Even at eleven, he was as regal as even the most royal blooded noble.

"Do you think it wise to gift Sasuke such a Familiar, Fugaku?" Mikoto settled her hand on her husband's arm. "Within a few years, he will become dangerous and volatile. Ferals are not known for taking to domestication. It is why they have been driven to near extinction. Their loyalty is not easily won."

"Sasuke chose him, not I. The sorcerer chooses the Familiar." Fugaku released a small chuckle. "Both our sons chose dangerous creatures as their Familiars. The Feral will make a strong guard for Sasuke and his magick will be powerful from such a bond. I will ensure Kakashi trains the boy well."

"As you wish, my lord," she murmured, uncertainty still evident in her gaze.

oOo

Sasuke barely gave the bowing servants any acknowledgement as he passed them in the direction he knew led to his Familiar. He could feel his essence. It was warm. Surprisingly, the warm did not bother him as other warm things. Dark eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lit corridors and pale skin glowed with the barely tamed magic flowing within him.

Opening the door to a small series of rooms that housed the Familiars of the Uchiha family, he winced at the warmth clouding the room. Only by mentally tamping down his power did he prevent himself from flooding the room with ice in reflex towards the uncomfortable sensation brought on by the heat. Heat did not kill an Uchiha, but it was very uncomfortable and required more concentration to work higher level magic.

Kakashi stood upon seeing him enter and bowed low. "Other than being slightly malnourished and drugged, he is well."

Sasuke approached the bed, cocking his head at the boy lying beneath piles of furs. A small furrow creased his brow and he reached forward to trace the slightly raised markings on the boy's cheeks. The face turned into the caress and a low rumbling purr erupted from the boy's chest, causing him to jerk back his hand as if burned.

Kakashi watched on in astonishment. "He will be a powerful Familiar. You chose well, my lord."

He tore his gaze from the boy's face to meet Kakashi's eyes. "Call me when he awakens."

Turning on his booted heel, he strode quickly from the heat of the room. The small throbbing essence ever present in him since their joining had intensified when he had caressed the boy's cheeks. Itachi had never said a joining felt like this. Something of another was inside him. The disconcerting sensation wrought by the joining was odd enough, but the warmth it created frightened and comforted him in the same moment.

As whenever he was troubled, he immediately made for Itachi's chambers. His brother's experience was much welcome on issues he felt uncomfortable addressing to his father. Sasuke's relationship with his father was strained. Being the second son, he received less of the attention and as such, failed to develop a strong affection for the man who barely turned more than a passing glance to him.

A short perfunctory knock was all that announced his arrival to his brother's chambers. Itachi was seated before an empty fireplace, his room illuminated with only the minimum of tallow candles. The shadows suited his brother, suited all ice sorcerers. Ice and shadow went hand in hand. Winters in the north were composed of short days and long expanses of night. To live in the cold recesses of the north, one needed to become accustomed to the darkness.

Sasuke felt eyes on him, but gave no sign. He knew Itachi's Familiar watched from the shadows. Kisame was a dark creature--a dragon, a creature thought extinct for centuries. Before Kisame, Itachi refused all potential Familiars presented to him until a chance meeting when he traveled to the capital with his father. Kisame attacked their caravan out of hunger to feast on the flesh of the men. It was Itachi, at the young age of eight, who brought the creature under his power and demanded him as his Familiar.

When a Familiar is claimed, there is little to be done. Fugaku was unable to deny the demand and Kisame and Itachi were joined. Sasuke still did not understand the relationship. Kisame said little and Itachi never expanded on how he kept him from slaying them all in their sleep.

"I was expecting you, little brother."

He approached Itachi, eyeing how his brother could appear so calm with so little effort while he was forced to constantly tamp down his burgeoning emotions. "How so?"

Itachi shrugged a shoulder. "It's a strange sensation, isn't it?"

"I feel invaded."

"That is a common response, but it is a welcome invasion, isn't it?" An amused light lit in Itachi's eyes before murmuring. "Oh, the fun to be had teasing you once you reach puberty."

Sasuke's eyes darkened with annoyance. "He is a Feral. What are Ferals?"

"Animals. Think of Kakashi as a domesticated puppy. Loyal to a fault. Attentive. Completely focused with his Master." Itachi's smirk deepened. "Your Feral, on the other hand, would best be described as a wild panther. Cute as a cub. Deadly as an adult. Loyal to no one. Needs no one. Ruled by his instincts. Some might say a Feral is more dangerous a Familiar than a Dragon."

He swallowed slightly. "Does that mean he won't be loyal to me?"

"Little is know about Ferals. At one time they were hunted to be guards and pets, but that did not go over well when they killed their owners. Then, they were hunted for revenge and sport. Now, that Feral cub sleeping in the castle could be the last of his kind. I doubt he would have much reason to be loyal to those that hunted his people into extinction. But, it is said that if a Feral's loyalty can be earned, it is stronger than any magick."

"You're lying."

Itachi tilted his head and stared intently at his brother. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are a bastard." A small pout formed on his lips. "You're doing it to make me scared of him."

The humor left Itachi's face. He leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke by the arms, his fingers digging deep into the undeveloped flesh. "Listen well, little brother. Never lose your fear. Fear keeps you alive. Even in this castle far to the north, we are not truly safe. There are those who would see us dead for the power we possess. If Father so wished it, the world would fall to him. He could take what he wanted and leave the rest to freeze in a never ending winter. That sort of power incites envy. What men envy, they seek to destroy."

Itachi released his grip with a scowl and turned his gaze to the empty fireplace. His legs crossed and heaved sigh rattled his body. "Ferals are loyal where loyalty is earned. Familiars are our guardians. There must be loyalty. Remember that, Sasuke."

He nodded shakily and took a step back, feeling a large body press to his back. With a cursory glance upward, he looked directly into Kisame's pale eyes. Lips parted in a grin to reveal sharply pointed teeth designed to tear through flesh with little effort.

"Run along, little Uchiha."

He tamped down the fear Itachi's Familiar instilled in him. He had little doubt it was Itachi who kept the leash on his Familiar very short. The bloodlust never fully left Kisame's eyes and he had no desire to test the length of that leash.

Sasuke walked across the hall to his rooms. They were just as cold and bare as Itachi's quarters. The windows were open to allow the freezing wind to envelop him in a comforting blanket. As he moved into the room, he thought about his new Familiar. He looked so weak and frail against the warm bedding in the Familiar quarters. The Feral did not look deadly, yet something about him called to him. He could not understand the anger in him at the state of seeing the Feral laying on the floor of the hall. His lapse in control was so sudden, he was certain all present noticed the subtle drop in temperature before he quickly regained his mind and strengthened his tentative grip on his burgeoning powers.

Shedding his richly sewn doublet and leather trousers, he pulled on a nightshirt left by the servants before crawling into the elegant bed occupying half of the bedroom. There were no servants to aid him in his bedtime routine. Touching his skin without his knowledge could freeze their hands and he was too young to fully control leaks in his power.

Closing his eyes, he gave a hard draw to the freezing, rain soaked air outside the open window, drawing it in with a subtle pull. The chilled atmosphere wrapped around him like an embrace, chilling every part of him save the small warm glow created by his bond with the Feral. Instead of rejecting the warmth, he embraced it and lightly fed his power into it with the hope it would strengthen the Feral. He had seen his father do the same for Kakashi when his Familiar was badly injured and in danger of passing into the Faded Realm.

"I wonder what your name is," he whispered into the silence of the room.

No sooner had the words been whispered did he feel a small pulse of energy return to him. It was warm and an unbidden flush paled his cheeks. There was no pain or discomfort with the warmth. It seemed to both freeze and melt his insides, comforting Sasuke in a way he had never experienced. It brought with it a sleepy sense of happiness, though he could not understand why. The warmth lulled him into a deep a dreamless sleep mirrored by that of the Feral sleeping one floor below.


	2. Chapter 2

The small body surrounded by the warmth of thick fur-lined blankets stirred from the deep, drug-induced sleep and nuzzled deeper into a ball. As his senses slowly awoke, unfamiliar scents crashed down around him, causing him to jerk fully awake. There was no trace of his mother on the furs or anywhere near him. The memory of the pale man who attacked his mother and took him from their den caused his hackles to rise and a his body to sit ramrod stiff. Only the slightest trace of the man remained in his senses, most of it coming from his own body and not from the surroundings.

Naruto, son of Kushina and Minato--the two last mated pair, whimpered and curled into the furs seeking the warmth of his mother. Where was she? His mind was so foggy, full of hazy nightmarish memories that seemed more dream than real.

"Ah, you're awake."

The ruffled blond head jerked to the right while bright blue eyes scanned the area. A small growl rumbled from his chest upon seeing the gray-haired man sitting calmly beside a raging fire. Tufted blond ears flattened against his head as he scrambled from the tangle of bedding so to prepare to escape.

"Calm down," murmured the wolf man.

Raising a nose to the air, Naruto sniffed the wolf man's scent. His mother had taught him how to distinguish different races by their scent. The smell of wolves coated this man and the gray triangular ears atop his head were proof enough to his heritage.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

A single step forward was enough to frighten the already skittish boy and he darted from the bed, past the wolf man and immediately made a run for it. Finding his mother was his first priority.

Swinging open the door, his naked body shivered violently at the sudden cold encompassing the corridor. It was nearly enough of an incentive to return to the room, if not for his nature. While the children of his kind were nearly defenseless, they were fast and nimble. His mother had taught him how to run and hide if they were ever separated.

Not giving the cold another thought, he raced naked through the corridors, earning surprised shouts from the heavily clothed servants going about their duties. His only thought was escaping as quickly as he could, and returning to his mother. He could not scent her, even on his own body and it frightened him to extremes.

Adrenaline rushed through his system. He turned another corner and leaned against the stone wall, breath panting in and out. The sound of pounding feet on the hard stone floor could be heard echoing down the corridor, growing progressively louder. Hiding was his only chance until he could determine his options.

The cold slowed him down and caused his entire form to shake. Even his core felt chilled nearly to the point of pain. His hand could barely grasp the handle leading into a room.

With the last of his strength, he pushed inward and weakly closed it behind him. If anything, the room he entered was even colder than the hall. A window stood open and an icy breeze swirled inward.

Sitting in an oversized chair, with a thick book covering his lap, was a boy with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. Pale, almost translucent, skin glowed with a faint inner light. The boy smelled of winter and snow.

For long moments, the two simply stared into each other's eyes. Understanding and a link flashed to life in their gaze. Neither moved or attempted to communicate with anything but their eyes.

Naruto's exhaled slowly, each breath visible in the chill of the room. His vision went dim and the connection between them broke when he gave a little whimper and crashed to the ground, his body shaking violently in the cold. He attempted to curl into himself and continued to whine and whimper in some futile hope his mother would hear his cries.

He heard the boy jump to his feet, the book falling to the ground with a thud. A thin blanket was draped over him. The slight brush of icy hands caused him to scream in pain and the boy to jump back as if scalded. Why had the touch caused him such pain?

The door to the room flew open and the wolf man burst inside, immediately scooped Naruto into his arms, and looked down at him. Tears streaked down Naruto's face. He weakly attempted to pull away before finally going limp in the cradling arms, his body no longer obeying him under the stress of malnutrition and cold.

"I hurt him." Hurt and regret spread across the pale boy's face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, Sasuke. You don't have control over your magic yet." The wolf man turned and began to walk determinedly down the hall, barking orders at a few of the goggle-eyed servants for warm water, drink, and food to be brought to them in the Familiar quarters.

The boy, Sasuke, trailed silently behind, but paused outside the room. He shifted on the balls of his feet and stared mournfully at the room before following them inside. "I want to stay, Kakashi."

Kakashi arched a pale brow at Sasuke. "You're sure? It won't be comfortable. You'll have to attempt to maintain control of your magic so not to dispel the heat."

"I understand."

Several servants trickled in. One carried two large kettles and hung them over the raging fireplace to heat. Another brought a covered tray of food. Kakashi accepted the tray and growled for them to leave before turning to Naruto, who laying once more on the bed of furs.

"Here, drink this."

Naruto's head shook back and forth at the offered sweet mead. Eyes darted between Kakashi and Sasuke. His mother always told him to never accept things from strangers. The bad people would try to poison him.

"It will warm you," said Kakashi.

Blue eyes darted to where Sasuke stood several feet away. Standing in the heated room, Sasuke appeared to wane considerably. What little color he possessed left his cheeks and the line of his small form was drawn taut. Small creases formed on his brow and delicate lips pulled down into a frown.

"Can you drink for Sasuke's sake?" asked Kakashi. "It's bad for him to stay here for very long without full control of his magic, but he won't leave until he's sure you're alright."

Small white teeth latched onto his lower lip as Naruto continued to stare at the boy. He no longer looked well and a faint aura was beginning to glow around him.

"It's not poisoned or drugged," whispered Sasuke. "Please drink it."

His eyes went wide as he stared at the boy. It was as if he had read his mind. His flattened ears on his head popped up and flicked forward in a sign of curiosity.

Slowly, he nodded his head and allowed Kakashi to press the warmed brew to his lips. The heated liquid nearly burned as it began heating him from the inside out. The faintly sweet spices added to the brew teased his tongue with a myriad of flavors before fading.

A small, surprisingly warm pulse rippled somewhere inside him. It wasn't a physical sensation, but something deep in his subconscious. The feeling wrapped around him in a near physical embrace. He was unable to stop the small purrs that began to emanate from his chest at the sense of well-being.

Sasuke relaxed where he stood. A small smile curled over his lips while he watched. "Eat."

Kakashi pulled the cover from the tray to reveal several thick slices of meat swimming in a thick sauce. Various vegetables joined the meat along with thick slices of fresh bread.

Saliva pooled in Naruto's mouth and his stomach rumbled loudly. He could not recall his last meal. His hunger took over his mind and he lunged for the plate, shoving food into his mouth as quickly as he could for fear of having it taken from him.

"Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Kakashi attempted to pull the plate from his hands, only to earn a growl and flash of sharp, tiny incisors.

Naruto tore into the meat, ignoring the vegetables. He only slowed down when he felt another pulse of energy rush into him. His head cocked and his gaze shifted to where Sasuke remained standing several feet away. Ears flicked back and forth.

"Can you speak?" asked Sasuke, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

With cheeks puffed out from the food stuffed inside his mouth, he nodded slowly and struggled to swallow the bolus of food. "I can talk."

Sasuke's eyes lit with interest. "What is your name?"

Naruto's ears flicked a few times before he answered. "Naruto."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, second son to the great ice mage, Fugaku Uchiha."

Naruto snatched a bit of bread from the tray and brought it to his lips. "Mama said the mages were dangerous because they were the pawns of the nobles."

Sasuke bristled. "My father is no pawn."

Kakashi sighed lightly and quickly changed the subject upon feeling the air chill several degrees. "You're lucky you didn't freeze to death with that little stunt. There are only a few rooms in this keep where the cold is held back."

White teeth latched onto his lower lip as Naruto's bright blue eyes darted between Sasuke and Kakashi. "Where am I?"

"The far north just before the beginning of the first major freeze," answered Kakashi. "In the home of the ice mage, Fugaku Uchiha, and his family."

"How?"

Sasuke moved to take a step forward before earning a glare from Kakashi. "You were sold to my father for the cost of a spell."

"Sold?"

Fear rushed wildly though his body, dimming his vision and causing his stomach to clench painfully with the threat of regurgitating the food he had just consumed. His ears went flat to his skull once more and he jumped to his haunches, ready to flee once more. Eyes scanned the room to find the best means of escape.

"Damn it." Kakashi jumped to his feet, but was unable to latch onto Naruto's quick and agile form as he lunged from the bed and moved quickly to the door once more.

As he rushed past where Sasuke stood, he froze when a cool hand wrapped around his wrist. The icy fingers touching his warm skin were cool, but the touch no longer as painful as earlier. Their eyes met and that strange sense of energy rushed into him, this time spreading comfort.

"Don't go. You'll die."

Naruto bared his teeth. "I want to go home…now."

"You are home." Sasuke lifted his other hand to place it over Naruto's bare chest, directly over his heart. "Even if you left this room, the hard winter months are days away. The snow will start and not stop until late Spring. You would not survive the trek down the mountain without the aid of magic. It is a wonder you survived the trip up."

"He's right," Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be months before anyone comes or goes through the mountain pass."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as pain wrenched at him. He wanted his mother. This place was cold and unwelcoming.

He gave a small tug on the hand wrapped around his wrist. Instead of fighting him, the slender fingers released their grip. A small mournful sound erupted from Naruto's chest as he moved back to the furs and curled beneath them like a wounded animal.

The look on Sasuke's normally impassive features was practically heartbreaking. Kakashi's eyes widened and he shivered at the growing cold as Sasuke's control dipped. "Sasuke, you should leave. He needs to rest. I'll see about getting him a bath and some clothes."

Icy dark eyes shifted the shivering bundle beneath the furs. "I want to stay."

"Absolutely not. You've done well controlling your magic, but I can feel that control slipping. You need to leave before you hurt him."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. "I already have. If I had not chosen him, Father never would have traded the spell for him."

"You saved his life. I have no doubt he would have died on the trip back to the village at the base of the mountain if that man bothered to keep him alive at all."

Sending a final look towards Naruto, Sasuke turned and left Kakashi alone with him.

Kakashi pulled a tub from behind a screen and arranged it before the large mystical fire. It required no wood to maintain its blaze. Heat rolled from the icy blue flames and kept the room at the perfect temperature.

Heated water was poured into the tub, and soap and towels removed from the cupboard against wall. "Come wash. You will feel better."

"No."

The clomp of boots on the stone floor alerted Naruto only moments before the furs were pulled from him and his body lifted into a pair of strong arms. Struggle though he might, he could not break away until he was dumped immediately into the tub filled with heated water.

Gasping and growling, he swung angry blue eyes in Kakashi's direction. His ears were wet and sagging slightly against his head. The thin tail coming from the end of his tailbone flicked angrily in the water.

"Stop pouting. You were chosen to be Sasuke's Familiar and companion. Your presence will enhance his magic through the bond you now share."

"Bond?" His naturally curious nature took over and he cocked his head to the side. "What bond?"

"You probably can't feel it very well yet. It is a connection between the two of you. When Sasuke saw you laying in the great hall, he chose you to be the one closest to him. You will guard him with your life as his protector," answered Kakashi calmly as he began lathering cleansing oil on Naruto's hair.

"No," growled Naruto. "I will not be his slave. Ferals never submit."

"It is a great honor to be chosen as a Familiar. You will never want for anything."

"I am a Feral. I am free." Naruto crossed his arms, his ears flat to his head. "I will never belong to anyone."

Kakashi sighed again. "You already do."

oOo

Naruto wiggled his toes in the fur lined boots and stared at the clothing. It had to be altered to create a place for his tail to exit, but otherwise fit perfectly. The material was surprisingly warm, chasing away the cold. So much clothing was strange to him. His father and mother generally only wore loin clothes.

For several days, he refused to leave the room. Only seeing Kakashi and occasionally a blue skinned man. Kakashi informed him that Kisame was Itachi's Familiar. He did not see him often. Apparently, the cold did not affect Kisame as it did the other occupants of the keep.

Staring at the fire, he groaned and slouched back into the chair facing it. There was nothing to do in the set of rooms. His food was brought to him every day, but otherwise he was left alone. Kakashi spent little time in the rooms, having his own duties to attend to. It left Naruto to his own devices, and he was bored.

His boredom finally won over his anger. He carefully opened the door and peered into the hall. All was quiet, not a single servant or guard walked the corridor.

Nibbling on his lips, he crept cautiously. Even with his clothing, the chill kissed his face and hands. His ears remained up and alert as he took in every aspect of the keep.

He passed a large window and glanced outside to see snow covering everything the eyes could see. A massive courtyard was coated in the pristine whiteness. He had never seen snow except that capping the mountains in the distance.

Ignoring the strange looks he received from the servants passing him in the halls, he loped down the stairs and exited into the courtyard. Not even a single footstep marred the white blanket coating the area. The chill in the air was not enough of a deterrent for him not to be intrigued by the powdery ice coating the ground.

He dipped a hand into the snow and brought it to his lips, blinking at the cool, crisp taste. His fingers ached as he scooped another handful and tossed it into the air so that it fluttered down around him. Amazement glazed his eyes and he began to wander around the area.

He was beginning to pay the price for being out in the chilled air when a warm cloak was draped over his shoulders. He turned to see Sasuke standing beside him, intrigue spread across his face. "Thank you."

"My father enchanted the cloak. It will never grow cold." He reached up and pulled the hood over Naruto's head. "You should wear it when outside the keep."

Tan fingers stroked along the sleek material. It was the softest thing he had ever touched. That such a thin and delicate seeming material protected him from the cold was amazing.

"Why are you outside?"

"I've never seen snow. I wanted to touch it." Naruto eyed Sasuke. "What are you doing outside?"

Sasuke shrugged and began walking. "Father allowed me to break from my lessons when I saw you in the courtyard."

He sniffed the air, catching a faint scent on Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha smelled different. His icy smell was hard and sharp, unlike Sasuke's more fresh and pleasing scent.

"I'm bored," mumbled Naruto. "Want to explore with me?"

Sasuke cocked his head, a small smile curving his lips. "Where will we go?"

Naruto glanced towards the open portcullis gate. "That way."

The two began walking towards the gate. The cold kept the guards inside except for spot checks as travel to the north was now impossible until the winter months lessened their hold on the region. Their purpose now was to keep watch for the more dangerous animals found in the north.

"Is it hot where you were born?" asked Sasuke after they walked for a short ways.

Naruto shook his head. "Not hot and not cold."

"It's uncomfortable for us to stray from the cooler places. We can go places, but it doesn't feel very pleasant." Sasuke lifted a hand to stroke the icy blue crystal hanging about his neck. "I'm not in control enough to leave the mountain. To travel to the imperial city, I would need perfect control like my brother, Itachi."

"At least you have magic. I won't be strong for a long time." Naruto gave a small huff and kicked at a snow drift, not realizing how deep it was until he sunk to nearly his hips. He struggled to pull himself out, finding it more difficult than he expected.

A pale hand was extended to him just as he was becoming frustrated. For a long moment, he stared at the offered hand. That hand had hurt him the first time it touched him.

"It's alright. I’m in control."

He glanced to Sasuke's eyes before grinning widely and grasping the hand. A hard tug had him nearly flying from the drift, knocking Sasuke down in the process until the were both covered in sticky snow.

A giggle erupted from him at the sight of Sasuke's perfect tunic coated in snow. A thought spurred his next actions and he scooped a handful of snow into his palm and then flung it directly into Sasuke's face.

Shock spread across the young aristocratic features. His crystal began to glow and several balls of snow formed and floated several feet above the ground before driving immediately into Naruto's face and body.

"That's cheating," he grumbled while wiping away the snow.

Sasuke merely smirked at him. "You didn't say magic was against the rules."

A small pout formed. "You're mean."

"You're just jealous."

"Am not." He stood and pointed to the blond tufted ears on his head while growling at Sasuke. "You're jealous of me because I have cool ears and all you have is those little things."

Sasuke opened his mouth with a dispute when a loud roar practically shook the area. Both their eyes went wide as they scanned their surroundings. They were several yards from the keep's gates and a sense of danger was rapidly approaching.

"What was that?" whispered Naruto. His ears were flat to his head and the hair along his tail standing on end.

"We need to go back to the keep." The light coming from the blue crystal hanging around Sasuke's neck intensified. His eyes began to swirl with a dark light and his hand latched onto Naruto's wrist.

Freezing pain shot up his arm, but did not deter from the instinct to run as quickly as possible. His pulse thrummed loudly in his head and his breath created little white puffs as he followed quickly beside Sasuke until another, closer roar caused him to stumble in the thick drifts of snow.

The weight of his fall pulled Sasuke into the snow with him, both panting loudly. Neither had the chance to begin running again when a large beast barreled towards them. Long strands of white fur hung around his massive body. His long black snout opened widely to roar and reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.

"It's a cave beast," gasped Sasuke.

Naruto did not think anything could live in this frigid climate naturally. Even through the enchantment of his clothes and cloak, the chill in the air was beginning to slow his movements. There was no way he could outrun the beast through the heavy drifts of snow. That only left one option for him. His mother always spoke of the bravery of the Ferals and he was determined to prove it today.

Growling low in his throat, the slitted pupils of his eyes widened as he turned a quick glance to Sasuke. "Run."

Without allowing the creature time to focus on Sasuke, Naruto lunged forward. His slender frame and lean muscles allowed him to easily dodge the first swipe of long black claws. In an all out run, he stood no chance, but with dodging, he could easily avoid the attacks long enough for Sasuke to escape.

He allowed a quick glance to see if Sasuke had fled, only to find him staring on with wide dark eyes. The look gave his round, childish face an innocent and frightened look. "Run," Naruto screamed at him.

The words seemed to jar Sasuke from his stupor. Just as he turned to flee, the cave beast landed a blow on Naruto's thigh. Only the tip of one claw caught him, but it was enough to send him to the ground screaming at the pain.

Blood tainted the air, bringing with it the certainty of death. There would be no dodging the coming attack. He was too injured.

Closing his eyes, he prayed for a swift death, only to find the finishing blow never came. A garbled cry came from the beast's throat, and he opened his eyes to stare at the creature. It seemed frozen where it stood, eyes wide in pain and terror. A quick glance to Sasuke showed his eyes glowing with a mystical light. His flesh seemed to pale even more while markings of blue crept across half of his face and neck. The necklace around his neck glowed so brightly, it was nearly blinding.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke's entire body shook, a look of intense concentration blended with pain spread across his face. Even from the distance, Naruto could see the clenched hands and tight jaw. The beast held by the power rippling from Sasuke gave a final cry before going limp.

Shouts in the distance were only vaguely audible to the two as the glow left Sasuke and he collapsed into the snow. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Naruto dragged himself to Sasuke's side and reached a hand to touch the glowing blue marks on his cheeks as they began to fade back into his skin, wincing in pain at the freezing touch of his skin.

"You saved me," he murmured.

Sasuke continued to quake beside him, eyes wide and unseeing. Kakashi was the first to reach them, followed immediately by several guard and Sasuke's father.

Naruto was scooped into Kakashi's arms while Sasuke was lifted by Fugaku. "He's going to be alright?"

He could not break his gaze from Sasuke's limp form. His eyes were closed now and his breathing heavy. Fear jolted through him at the thought of Sasuke dying.

"He'll be fine," said Kakashi. "He simply overtaxed himself. Cave beasts are naturally immune to all but the strongest magic. That he was able to hold one, let alone kill it is a surprising feat."

The trip back to his room was wrought with worry and pain. He groaned when he was laid upon a bed and his trousers removed to reveal the deep slash running across the width of his thigh. Thick blood seeped from the wound and onto the bedding below him.

"You're not in much better shape and lucky to be alive. I sent for the healer."

An unknown man opened the door to the Familiar rooms and stepped inside. His lower face was hidden and lank white hair fell to hide what remained of his features.

"I was told someone required stitching up."

Kakashi smiled and stepped aside to reveal Naruto. "Kabuto, this is Naruto. He had a run in with a cave beast."

"And lived? Impressive."

The man pulled a chair towards the bed and began examining the wound, ignoring the small whines coming from Naruto as he probed and cleaned the slash. "The wound isn't deep, but will require stitching."

A bit of elixir was removed from a satchel and dribbled over the wound. Upon the first touch, the pain numbed to a bearable level. A needle and thread was removed from the bag and Kakashi immediately moved to grab Naruto and hold him down as the wound was repaired.

Tears of pain leaked down his face, staining Kakashi's tunic. A comforting hand stroked over his head and ears until Kabuto finished his task. Healing balm was layered thickly over the wound before it was covered with a clean cloth.

"Let me see your hand."

Naruto frowned through his tears and extended his hand. A print, exactly in the shape of fingers, encircled his wrist. He had forgotten about the burn caused by Sasuke's grip when they first heard the cries of the cave beast.

"Heavy magical burn," mumbled Kabuto. Salve was rubbed on the singed flesh and a thick bandage was wrapped around Naruto's wrist.

"You're a lucky boy to survive a cave beast attack." Kabuto extracted a vial and passed it to Kakashi along with the container of balm. "If his pain is too much, have him drink a sip. Change his bandages daily and cover both wounds with this balm to facilitate healing."

Kakashi reached for a pouch of coins and passed them off to the healer. "Thank you for tending to Naruto."

He then turned to him and offered him a small sip from the vial. "It will probably make you sleepy."

Naruto nodded and took a small sip, feeling the soothing warmth created by the potion. His eyes grew heavy and sleep pulled him quickly and willingly into the darkness.

In the darkness, he dreamed. Unlike the drugged haze of the last few weeks, these dreams were surprisingly vivid. The fresh memories of the cave beast's attack played back for him in an almost slow motion. He saw a replay of his injury.

It was not his own pain that troubled him, but that of Sasuke. He could feel the agony of the magic coursing through him almost as if he experienced it. The blue markings looked like dark flames dancing across Sasuke's cheeks. Those eyes, glazed over with magic, turned to stare at him and a pale hand extended in a plea.

Naruto reached out his hand, only to find the distance between them grew longer and longer with each step he made towards him. Sasuke!

His eyes shot open and a loud gasp erupted from his chest. The room was dark and his breathing was rapid. His panting was the only sound audible in the silent room. Neither Kakashi nor Kisame were in their beds. The only light came from the enchanted fire burning warmly in the hearth.

The pain in his leg was barely noticeable, only a faint throb. The need to see Sasuke ate away at him more painfully than any wound. Worry filled his mind. Dreams were considered sacred by his people. They were the words of the gods whispering in the minds of every living creature.

He nibbled on his lip and moved into a sitting position to dangle his legs over the edge of the bed. His leg ached under the pressure of walking, but supported his weight easily enough. Leaning heavily on the wall, he pulled the cloak Sasuke had given him around his shoulders and opened the door to the corridor.

The halls were dark. All the servants were abed. It was the perfect time for sneaking out to find Sasuke.

A small warmth tingled in his chest when he focused on Sasuke. Without understanding, he knew exactly where the other was. It was like a thread connected them.

His eyes adjusted easily to the darkness as he made his way down the hall to a familiar door. Pushing open the door, he stepped silently inside. A few candles flickered to create a dim light in the room. There was no warm fire to chase away the cold and he shivered even with his enchanted cloak.

As he made his way towards the bed, his heart began to pound heavily in his chest. The bed seemed to swallow Sasuke's thin body. His skin was pale alabaster against the dark sheets, black smudges of exhaustion evident beneath his eyes.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

Dark lashes fluttered on pale cheeks before lifting to reveal endless pools of obsidian. The haze of sleep lifted when Sasuke realized Naruto was standing beside his bed. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried." He struggled to pull himself onto the bed with Sasuke. The chill in the room intensified and he tugged the cloak around him so to fight away the cold.

"I'm fine."

Naruto cocked his head. "You look pale."

"I'm always pale." Sasuke's eyes dropped to Naruto's leg. "You were hurt."

"Kakashi had the healer fix me."

Sasuke drew his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm glad you didn't die. When I saw that cave beast hurt you, I couldn't think. The magic just came."

Naruto mirrored the action, drawing the cloak tightly around his body. A protective urge came to life in him at the worry and regret plastered on Sasuke's face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you next time."

"You protect me?" A small smile curved the corners of pale lips. "I'll believe that when I see it."

A small growl rumbled from his chest. "Just wait. I'll be strong and show you."

The thin thread of the bond between them pulsed and grew strong in those moments. An unspoken pact was created between them, for a bond could never be truly formed without acceptance by both parties. No magic was stronger than that created between two individuals willing to bind themselves together.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stared out over the white dusting of snow as he sat on the ramparts, the only thing protecting him from the chill being a mystically enhanced cloak. Already Spring had begun and the ice and snow was beginning to thin and disperse. Within a matter of days, the pass to the village was likely to be open enough to allow travel to and from the keep. 

Servants and soldiers would begin to make their way to the small village at the base of the mountain. Some would go to purchase desirables or send letters and money to their families. Many others would go so to leave the service of the icy lord's keep. One winter in the north was enough to send most running for home. Only those bound to the ice sorcerers or those most loyal were unable to relinquish their duties for warmer parts of the known world.

A deep sigh caused a puff of white smoke to appear before him. His hands drew the cloak tighter around him to ward off the breath-stealing chill. Since his arrival at the snowy keep, Naruto had not left. The years had passed with an almost strange blur of training sessions with Kakashi, which he failed miserably at, and time spent in Sasuke's company.

His gaze shifted to his hands. He still had not shifted forms. Puberty came between the ages of seventeen and twenty for most Ferals. It was a time of sexual maturity when the body shifted into its prime form. Already, he was nearing twenty and still no sign of an impending change, not that he would know the signs if he experienced them. It was just another frustration in a long string of annoyances.

In recent months, Sasuke had grown distant. The times spent in Naruto's company were filled with long silences until it came to be too much for him to bear. It caused him to feel even more alone in this huge icy structure. He was alone and trapped by the bond he shared with Sasuke, yet even if freed of the tether, he was unsure if he would ever desire to leave his side.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were the only sign of movement as they shifted to Kakashi's presence at his side. "What is it?"

"I spoke with Lord Fugaku. He said if you behaved, you could come into the village with me once the pass fully clears. It will be Sasuke's first time from the keep and you are his Familiar. Your presence should offer him some measure of control."

Narrow shoulders shifted in a weak shrug. "Why bother? I'm weak. The only thing I am good for is running away. I couldn't protect him even if I wanted to and I doubt his magic would be affected much by me."

Kakashi's mismatched eyes narrowed. "You're feeling right sorry for yourself."

"It's the truth." Naruto's arms tightened around his knees and he drew them closer to his chest. "He doesn't even want me around anymore. I can barely feel him in our bond. It's like he is ignoring my very existence."

Though Kakashi's lower face was covered by his mask, his lips were pulled down in an obvious frown. "Strictly speaking, it is not my place to interfere in the bond of others, but have you spoken with Sasuke about it?"

"We haven't spoken at all in forever." He turned his head to fully look at Kakashi, ears flat to his head. "Can the bond ever be broken?"

Gray brows lifted into his hairline. "Why do you ask?"

"If I can't do my purpose, what is the point of being his Familiar. I'm not very good at protecting and he never draws on the bond to help with his magic. He'll probably want to look for another Familiar, one that is stronger," whispered Naruto dully.

"You're an idiot." Kakashi slapped the back of Naruto's head. "You're a Familiar to a powerful young sorcerer. I don’t care if you aren't a demon fighter like Kisame, your only duty is to Sasuke. He claimed you when you were nothing but a half-starved child, barely able to lift your head from the floor. Sasuke is all that should matter to you."

A look of sadness spread across Naruto's face. "Even if he doesn't want me?"

"Especially so."

Naruto nodded and shifted his gaze out over the landscape once more. "You're right. I'm his Familiar…his Guardian."

Kakashi chuckled and patted Naruto's head. "You're getting a little better with the sword, so that means you aren't completely useless."

A tawny ear flicked in Kakashi's direction. "Not by much."

"A little bit is all it might take to turn the tide of battle."

A lopsided grin curved the side of Naruto's face. "It would need to be a little more than a little to help you."

He deftly flipped from the stone rampart before Kakashi could land another slap on his head. When he tried, no one could catch him. His speed and stamina were the only useful traits he saw in himself as a protector.

"You should use your speed. You could easily dodge an attack and then counter before your opponent knows what hit him," remarked Kakashi blandly. "I don't know why you keep insisting on using a sword when you're better suited to daggers. Your speed would be an assets with smaller weapons."

"Sasuke uses a sword."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Why should that matter?"

"Sasuke trains with it for several hours every day. I started learning so we could train together, but he's so much better than me. It's not worth me taking up his training time with a spar when I'm no challenge," answered Naruto truthfully. He had taken up the sword as a way to immolate and be connected to Sasuke. After a while, his stubbornness refused to allow him to change weapons to something more appropriate to his skills.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Kakashi slipped a hand into his cloak and withdrew a plain, unadorned dagger and set it on the stone ledge by Naruto. "A true warrior knows when to adapt."

Naruto's hand slipped out and wrapped around the hilt of the weapon, testing the feel of the metal in his grip. "What am I supposed to do with this? I don't know how to use a dagger."

"You stab it into the other person, just like a sword." Kakashi leaned against the rampart. "The catch is that unless you are skilled at throwing them, it requires you to move in closer to your opponent. It is a very close combat weapon and needs to be accurately stabbed into a vital organ."

The blade glistened in the faint overcast light. There was magic imbued in the dagger. That such a plain looking bit of metal could have power bestowed on it was unusual. Every other enchanted weapon Naruto had ever seen looked only fit for the hands of a king.

"A perfect fighting style for you, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto nodded and traced a slender finger along the sharpened blade, hissing under his breath when the metal sliced through his finger. "It's sharp."

"It needs to be. Daggers are smaller by nature. You have to be quick and if your opponent is heavily armored, there are limited places to strike." Kakashi took Naruto's left arm and lifted it, pressing his finger on the underside just below his armpit. "Armor tends to be open here. If you can push your blade in here at the perfect angle, you can pierce the heart in a single strike."

Blue eyes widened and slit-pupils dilated. Naruto's tawny ears flicked upward and his tail swished excitedly beneath his cloak. No one in the keep used daggers. He had not realized such attacks were possible. "Could you teach me how to use this?"

Before Kakashi could open his mouth to respond, the air around them chilled exponentially. Both turned to see Sasuke standing in the shadow created by the arch of the doorway leading onto the rampart, his eyes shimmering obsidian gems inlaid in a ghostly pale face. As he stepped into the light, his pale skin and expressionless face was revealed.

"My father had need of you, Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced between Naruto and Sasuke before shrugging and walking towards the door. "We'll talk later, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and shifted back onto his position upon the rampart, turning to face Sasuke as he approached. The chill lifted, though only minutely. "I thought you were going to be working with your father all day today."

"We finished earlier." Sasuke settled a hip on the rampart, his eyes never leaving Naruto. "Why were you out here with Kakashi?"

A small grin creased Naruto's face and he brandished the small dagger. "He gave me this. With my speed, he says I would probably be a more able fighter if I use a dagger rather than a sword."

"I see." Sasuke plucked the weapon from his hand and stared at the blade, eyes narrowing faintly before tucking it away at his waist. "I'll return this to him."

"Hey, wait a minute." Naruto jumped from his seat on the rampart and moved to place a hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flinched, causing Naruto's ears to flatten to his skull. "That's my dagger."

Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's wrist and tugged his hand from his chest. "You won't accept anything from Kakashi anymore. If you want a dagger, I will procure you one."

With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke pushed Naruto's frame aside and walked unhampered into the interior of the keep. Naruto was left standing in the cold with his teeth bared and his ears flat against his head. "Asshole."

Crouching down and wrapping his arms around his knees, he sat quietly cursing Sasuke while uttering phrases that disputed his parentage and legitimacy. Only when his muscles began to ache did he move from his crouch and stand with a roll of his shoulders. An ache had been steadily building in his muscles for several days now. It began as a minor twinge, but had become quite uncomfortable in recent hours, coming and going in random spurts. Every joint in his body throbbed, even down to the tips of his blunt nails. Popping the joints in his fingers did little to ease the discomfort.

Naruto gave a small hiss and rolled his shoulders again to release the tension building in his muscles. He did not like poking and prodding, or else he would have visited the keep's physician. Being the focus of someone other than Sasuke made him uncomfortable and reminded him too often of the day he was taken from his mother and subsequently brought to the keep he now called home.

With a small heaved sigh, he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and trudged into the interior of the keep, making for one of the rooms filled with warmth.

oOo

Naruto flexed his shoulders while clenching and releasing his fingers. Every muscle in his body felt drawn tight, almost painfully so. A sense of foreboding filled him and he shuffled his feet back and forth in the shallow drift of snow to fight the hackle-raising sensation. Every so often, he raised his nose to scent the air for any possible attackers or even the very rare possibility of a cave beast. This late in the year, they were rare and more likely to be preparing to hibernate during the warmer months.

"Stop fidgeting," said Sasuke calmly. "You're annoying."

"I can't help it, I'm excited," lied Naruto. Again his nose lifted to the chilly breeze in an attempt to catch any foreign scent carried on the wind.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye before sighing drawing something from the folds of his cloak. "Here. Maybe this will occupy you a little better."

Naruto's gaze lighted on the cloth wrapped bundle clasped in Sasuke's hand. "What is it?"

"Open it and see." Sasuke tossed the bundle to him and turned to focus his attention on the other members of their party arriving from inside the keep.

With slow anticipation, Naruto parted the expensive cloth to reveal a sheathed dagger. Unlike the plain piece of metal given to him by Kakashi, this weapon possessed an ornately crafted hilt shaped like a feral cat head. The eyes were inlaid with perfect sapphires so blue, they shamed any other he had ever seen. As he drew the dagger from its sheath, he was stunned by the perfect silver and ornate design running the length of the blade. The magic inside was so powerful, it made the normally weak metal into a nay unbreakable weapon.

"It's amazing," whispered Naruto. He ran his finger along the blade, wincing as it pricked his finger. The droplets of blood smeared on the metal were instantly absorbed, causing the cat's eyes to gleam with an almost sentient life.

"I told you I would give you a better blade." Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his gaze not on the blade, but on Naruto's face. "But don't try to be brave. If we have trouble, stay near me."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke and set about tying the dagger's sheath to his belt. "I can take care of myself."

Sasuke grunted and shifted his gaze to the door where Kakashi and a few soldiers were exiting the main doors. "Just don't be stupid."

"Those of you not trained in combat, stay towards the center of the group. I don't want anyone wandering off or drawing the attention of some of the wilder beasts found near the base of the mountain. Just because the cave beasts are mostly secluded in their caves this time of year does not mean they won't be any about."

Sasuke's hand shot out as Naruto moved to step forward while Kakashi assigned positions to his guards and pulled him closer to him. Sasuke was head and shoulders taller than Naruto. His broad shoulders tapered down to a tight waist and long legs. Naruto had caught several of the younger female servants gossiping about Sasuke's looks rivaling his brother's.

"Sasuke," hissed Naruto, only to receive a small pulse of energy along the bond connecting them.

Blue eyes widened and he shuddered, not from cold, but from the power spreading through him. Since learning control of his magic, Sasuke rarely released unintended bursts of energy along the bond. Naruto hadn't realized he had missed the pulses until they began to occur at rarer and rarer occasions.

"Stay near me…please."

He stared up into Sasuke's face, seeing the strain along his lips and clenching of his jaw. Faint irregular shifts in the temperature caused his ears to twitch. Without even thinking, he sent a response along their bond. Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly before closing for the breath of a moment as the air stabilized and warmed.

"Let's head out. It will take us nearly the entire day to reach the base," shouted Kakashi over the din of talk amongst those gathered for the trek.

The trek down the mountain was not overly strenuous. The snow had receded enough that rocky path was visible and easy to follow. Kakashi had led the group up and down many times and knew the way with practiced ease. Despite the relative ease of the downward climb, Naruto felt dizziness sweep over him. His feet stumbled and he struggled to find his footing on the slippery road.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned at him, his expressionless face shifting easily into concern. "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine." Naruto straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "I just tripped on a rock."

The look of worry did not leave Sasuke's face. Both knew that few could rival Naruto's sense of balance. The possibility of him tripping on anything was next to none. He said nothing, and continued to keep his gaze on Naruto.

The pain was beginning to become an issue for Naruto. Every bone in his body ached, from his skull down to the tips of his fingers. Small bursts of pain radiated outward from his abdomen, nearly sending him to knees. A lesser man might have fallen under the strain, but he refused to allow anyone to see him as weak, let alone Sasuke. He kept a tight reign on his emotions to keep anything unwanted from transferring along the bond he shared with him.

"Do you need a rest?"

Naruto growled under his breath and sped up his steps. "I'm not tired."

"Naruto…"

"I said I was fine. If I need a rest, I'll ask Kakashi." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and kept his attention facing the front of the group, making a point to ignore Sasuke for the remainder of the trip.

They reached the village at the base of the mountain shortly after dusk. The inn welcomed the visitors with smiles and offerings of warm drinks. Sasuke remained outside in the cool night while the rest of the group dined inside while their rooms were being prepared.

Naruto watched through the window as his bondmate sat alone in the light of the torch, eating cold rations from a bag and sipping on iced wine. Familiars and servants were on different levels. None of the servants would dare offer to keep Sasuke company. Even Kakashi only spoke to Itachi and Sasuke when he was forced to out of necessity. Only Naruto had the privilege to approach Sasuke for any reason.

Taking his mug of cider and plate of food, he wrapped his enchanted cloak around his shoulders and moved outside to take a seat by Sasuke. "You could come in, you know."

"I would rather remain out here. The heat does not hurt, but it is not comfortable."

Naruto arched a blond brow. "You could enchant your cloak to keep you cool. You can enchant clothing to keep people warm, so why can't you do it to keep you cold?"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto before a chuckle to rumbled from his chest. "I suppose I could, but I would rather not have to deal with the uncomfortable silence. If I must sit in silence, I'll do so in my element."

"If you were a bit more friendly, then people would not be all stiff with you," he offered. "Look at me, people are always nice to me."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Chouza always slips me snacks and Kakashi works with me on my fighting skills. Kotetsu and Izumo are all the time joking around with me when I visit them in the guard tower."

The temperature in the air dropped several degrees and the wind picked up ever so slightly. Sasuke's lips tightened and the fingers gripping his cup clenched to the point of blanching even paler. "I see."

"The keep can be so boring." Naruto sipped on his drink, thanking that for the time being his muscles and innards seemed to have calmed long enough for him to regain some of his strength. If the pains continued on much longer, he had a feeling he would need to tell the keep's physician. He wanted to avoid that at all costs least he end up the study object of the man.

"Thanks for the dagger, by the way." Naruto stroked his hand across the hilt. "It feels strong."

"It will never break," said Sasuke as he took a sip of wine.

"Never?"

Sasuke shook his head and sent Naruto a small, arrogant smirk. "The spell on it ensures that it will remain forever sharp and unbreakable. A god could not hope to even bend the metal."

"I'll make Kakashi show me how to use it better when we get back home."

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his hand darted out grab Naruto's wrist in a punishing grasp. "You will not ask Kakashi for anything."

"Sasuke?" Naruto jerked futilely at his trapped arm. "Let go."

"Ask anyone else."

Again he jerked his arm in an attempt to free himself from the grip. "Stop being an asshole."

"You belong to me. Don't go seeking out others for anything without my permission."

The wind around them rose in pitch and larger icicles began to form on the roof. If not for his cloak, Naruto was sure he would have frozen in the rise of Sasuke's power. There was something in his eyes that said this was not a complete loss of control, but more of an impassioned creation of Sasuke's frustration.

"I'm not your toy," he snapped. "I don't know why you care what I do. You don't have anything to do with me anymore."

"You're my Familiar."

Naruto bared his teeth. "I wonder sometimes. I can barely feel the bond as is unless I look for it."

"Whether I use you or not, you belong to me for the remainder of your life. You're mine."

Before he realized the full extent of his actions, Naruto fisted his hand and swung as hard as he could at Sasuke's face. The constant aches and pains in his body left his temper a very shortened wick to Sasuke's very bright flame. All he could think of was removing that cool arrogant assurance from his face. He had never truly felt like a possession until that moment and his control snapped.

Sasuke face jerked to the side with such force, his neck popping loud enough for both to hear. His hand lifted to the bruised flesh and Naruto took a step back before turning on his heel and running as quickly as he could. His speed aided him in disappearing in the darkness and his keen eyes kept him from becoming lost without light.

Only when his lungs began to burn and his breath panted out quickly did he halt his running and leaned weakly against the stone wall of a building. Tears that he refused to allow to fall pricked his eyes. The knuckles on his hand burned and his muscles were pulled painfully tight. Giving a small moan, he bit back a shudder at the intensification of what was previously more annoying than truly painful.

"What have we here?"

Naruto's eyes flashed open to see two rather large men towering over him, dangerous glints in their eyes. "Go away."

He moved to stumble away, but was caught up in a grip from the shorter of the two. Panic set in, making him struggle in earnest against the hold. A hand was clasped over his mouth before he could scream out. His slender body was far too weak to break free, leaving him at the mercy of the strangers.

"Hey, Kakuzu, think we can make some money from this kitty if he's only a little used?" A hand reached down to cup Naruto's crotch and gave it a painful squeeze.

Without thought, Naruto sent a panicked pulse along the bond he shared with Sasuke. Sasuke was well within his rights to ignore him after their altercation outside the inn, but there was no other option for him other than to reach out in hopes of being aided. Sasuke always warned Naruto to remain close to him, and it occurred to him that his current predicament was just the sort of encounter that those insistences guarded against.

"Of course. He doesn't look older than maybe thirteen. He's got a few good years under his belt before he becomes too old to make gold. We should probably take him into the capital. More money to be made. Try not to hurt him too much, Hidan."

"I'll only play with him a bit." The shorter one, Hidan, grinned menacingly at him. "I just want to hear him scream a little."

The words sent a fresh rush of panic into Naruto and he reacted instantly by sinking the small sharpened points of his canines into the fleshy bit of hand clasped over his mouth. A shout erupted from Hidan and his grip loosened enough for Naruto to squirm out. He would have been able to escape had not another rush of pain shot through his back and down the length of his arms.

"Little whore." Hidan's hand grasped onto Naruto's cloak and pulled him forward. The man raised his arm to deliver a brutal backslap that sent him crashing to the ground at his feet. "Don't think you get off that easy."

Naruto tasted blood in his mouth as a leg shot out and slammed into his abdomen. Pain shot outward, combining with the old until he was nearly unconscious under the brunt of it. His eyes fluttered closed and his consciousness ghosted on the edge of oblivion before some instinctual force took over. 

Fingers flared outward and curled claws erupted from the tips, sending normally blunt nails flying, small bloody bits of flesh still clinging to them. The snarl rumbling from his chest was the only warning the other was allowed before his claws shot forward and sliced ribbons across his exposed throat. Blood spewed forth, coating Naruto in crimson.

A bloodied, feral face turned to the other who was carefully backing away. There would be no escape. The bloodlust was upon him. Only when he bathed in that man's blood would he even be partially sated.

A roar burst from his lips as his body moved agilely forward with familiar speed. Claws shot out and scrapped along Kakuzu's arm, ripping into flesh to spray blood on the pale snow. A grin spread across Naruto's face at the terror displayed before him. His tail flicked back and forth as he waited for the man to run. The chase was almost as important as the kill.

Muscles twitched and a nose lifted in the air so to scent the smell of fear mixed liberally with that of blood and urine. The chase was on as Kakuzu's legs began moving in an effort to escape Naruto's bloodlust. It was almost humorous at how pitiful a sight he made with his body weaving in and out of alleys.

He lunged forward and slashed out again, this time across his stomach. The four slashes shredded the dirty tunic and sliced deep into his abdomen. The smell of partially digested food filled the air with its gagging fragrance as intestines were sliced open in the attack and spilled out though the partially opened gashes.

Kakuzu screamed and flailed back against the wall, terror replacing the cool amusement at Hidan's fun. There was no humor now, only pain and fear. The hunter had become the hunted, and Naruto delighted in it. He felt liberated by it.

"Stop, please," whimpered the man, his uninjured hand pressing weakly against his wounded abdomen. Tears filled his hazy eyes, but Naruto would have none of it. There was no forgiveness for what he sought to do. This man profited on the pain and suffering of others. He would have laughed while his friend raped Naruto again and again, would have sold him to a brothel in the capital city without even giving him another thought.

"Stop. Please," taunted Naruto with wild eyes. "Would you have stopped had I pleaded with you?"

A feral grin spread across his lips at the sudden pallor taking Kakuzu's face. "I didn't think so."

His hand shot out again, claws raking through the thick flesh of a thigh and sending the man to the ground with a cry. Blood leaked out to stain the whiteness of the snow. Naruto watched it spread with almost innocent curiosity.

His ears flicked back and forth at the slowing sound of an ever weakening heartbeat. His tail swayed and claws newly formed were lifted to be licked by a curious tongue seeking to taste the metallic tang of blood. The sudden chill in the air was of no consequence to him as he contemplated eating his kill.

"Gods," whispered a voice from behind him. "He's gone feral."

Surprise and fear rippled through him and feral eyes turned to where Kakashi and Sasuke stood. Lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines and his body crouched in preparation to attack.

Sasuke moved to approach him, only to have a hand stop him. "Sasuke, don't."

A sudden tremor went through Naruto. His eyes locked onto where that hand was holding onto Sasuke. Anger boiled to the surface. Instinct told him Sasuke was his. He could feel him inside him.

"It's still Naruto."

Kakashi shook his head. "Look at his eyes. He's gone mad. This is why Ferals are so dangerous. They can't be controlled when they go into a blood frenzy."

Sasuke ignored Kakashi and stepped forward, a hand offered to Naruto. The rushing of the wind and the chill in the air dissipated. "Come to me, Naruto."

Naruto backed up a step, eyes darting between Sasuke and Kakashi. He shook his head and flexed his claw tipped fingers. "No."

Instinctively, he expressed his emotions along the bond they shared. His mind was fuzzy, and everything seemed to be a hazy dream he could not awaken from. He knew he had done something wrong, but his instincts were still in control. A quick glance at the now dead body behind him caused him to send a wave of satisfaction and pride towards Sasuke via their bond.

"Please, Naruto." Sasuke took another step. "You did well. I would have killed them both for hurting you, but you saved me the trouble. Come with me, now."

"Sasuke," growled Kakashi.

Sasuke did not spare Kakashi a single glance. "Stay back, Kakashi, unless you want to end up like this bastard."

Naruto cocked his head and looked at Sasuke's hand. He stepped forward, and gave a soft sniff of Sasuke's hand. Familiarity flowed through him. Sasuke's scent was that of winter. His tongue darted out and lapped at the fingers before moving closer into the offered embrace. A low purr rumbled from him when he felt arms wrap him in comfort. A gentle hand lifted and stroked across his blood spattered cheeks, causing him to turn his face into the hand and a tongue to dart out to lick the gore from icy fingers.

Sasuke's breath stilled in his chest and his eyes grew wide. "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, his purrs growing louder. "Sasuke."

"It's alright, Naruto. I'll take care of you."

A small burst of pain rocked his body, causing him to cry out. With the excitement of the kill now leaving him, his body was falling once more to pain, only this time it was nearly agonizing in its potency. "Sasuke…it hurts."

Dark eyes widened and Sasuke turned his gaze to the carefully approaching Kakashi. "It's his maturation. His body is changing rapidly."

Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto. "I'm going to make you sleep, Naruto. Just rest."

The air around them chilled faintly and the blue jewel lying dormant on Sasuke's chest began to glow with life. A small glow shown and Naruto's finger lifted to run a claw along the line of the perfect blue gem.

Closing his eyes, he burrowed his face against Sasuke. The energy left his body and he went limp. The world faded to black, but Sasuke was there to keep away the monsters hidden in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto whined low in his throat and lashed around on the bed. His newly formed claws had tore at the linen to such a degree that he had to be magically restrained to prevent him from harming himself in his wild motions. Feverish unintelligible words and sounds fell from his lips while sweat poured in rivulets from his body. The red had faded from his eyes, but not completely diminished, leaving faint traces of color shooting through the natural sapphire.

Since they arrived back at the keep with the aid of Sasuke's magic, he had kept Naruto magically bound in the safety of his rooms. In his current state, Naruto was a danger to everyone he came in contact with until he reached some sort of balance with the changes occurring within him.

Sasuke watched on with a stiff face and a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto was literally changing before his eyes as his body grew in brawn, giving him a more adult musculature instead that of a thin youth. His height wasn't much changed, possibly a small spurt, but nothing extreme, unlike the changes being wrought on the rest of his body. Once the changes finished, Naruto would be a compact fighter, built for speed and power.

In the last few hours, Sasuke had begun to notice another change. It was not a physical one so much as a rush of emotions being sent in rapid succession through the bond they shared. For so long, he had mostly blocked off input from Naruto, so that now receiving from him nearly sent him to his knees under the onslaught of sensations.

A passion he hid from everyone, especially Naruto, was reflected upon him with such force, his knees grew weak and an unbidden moan escaped from his lips before he could halt the sound. Heat spiraled down from his stomach into his groin, bringing with it the sudden engorgement of his penis. His finger twitching was the only physical sign of his discomfort. He longed to rub the growing bulge or crawl on Naruto's feverish body and rut himself into oblivion.

He wanted it so bad he was nearly humping the air around him. "Gods," he moaned into the air.

His thoughts quickly clamped down, but was unable to stop the small burst of energy from escaping along the bond they shared. Instantly, a growling moan rumbled from Naruto and his body arched as high as the magical restraints would allow. Small panting sounds filled the air intermediately spaced between the growls spilling forth from Naruto with increasing frequency.

"How is he?"

Turning quickly at the sound of his brother's voice, Sasuke shook his head and doubled his grasp on his control so to prevent Itachi from claiming additional fodder for his amusement. "I don't know. The random impulses I receive through the bond are too primal to understand. I've tried to send relaxing sensations to him, but I'm not even sure they are being received."

He nearly winced at the words spilling forth from his lips. Nearly every syllable was a lie. He knew exactly the meaning behind the impulses coming from Naruto, as well as those he was unintentionally sending in return.

It was sex--in its purest and unmarred form.

Puberty was finally catching up with Naruto, unlike Sasuke who had been tortured for years by the desires, needs, and obsessions that came with stepping forward into another phase of life. Having Naruto innocently around him only served to inflame his icy desires to such a degree that he began withdrawing just to find some respite. Even his dreams were infested with images of playing out lustful fantasies with Naruto even as the object of his desire's body remained slender and almost childlike in appearance.

"Ferals are a strange breed. Their cubs remain small and slender until sexual majority when they go through their first rut." Itachi folded his arms across his chest. "From what I'm seeing, it’s a good thing you have him restrained. In this state, he would probably mindlessly fuck anything that breathed in his direction."

Sasuke's cheeks paled in embarassment, his eyes tracing over Naruto before settling on the bulge visible beneath his trousers. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat as another wash of lust traveled into him through the bond they shared. "Should I send him into a sleep?"

"You could, but remember, Ferals are particularly resistant to magic, and Naruto would be doubly so considering that he is your Familiar."

"But he's suffering. That much I do know." He did not want to even think of how painful a instinctual hard-on would be. It was likely the first real sexual arousal Naruto had ever felt.

A smirk quirked a corner of Itachi's lips at the look spreading across Sasuke's face. "There are more pleasant ways to help him."

Shock worked through him. Itachi wasn’t saying he should jerk him off, was he? His brother was not that depraved. He knew Itachi spent more nights with Kisame than he did without, but his brother's relationship with his Familiar was odd in more than just their sexual proclivities.

"Don't look so surprised. A Familiar is connected to us on a highly magical level. For beings such as we, that is as powerful a connection as we could ever form, even with a lover or a spouse. You aren't the first to sexually desire your Familiar. Even Father fucks Kakashi when he needs a rough roll." Itachi gave him a small flick to his brow with his finger. "You're being purposefully naïve, Sasuke. Since I know you won't fuck your Familiar, at least do him a favor and release him."

Sasuke flinched at the thought of his father betraying his mother with Kakashi. He knew it occurred more often than he would have wished. There were times when his father was particularly frustrated and summoned Kakashi to his workroom. There was no denying the grunts and pants coming from behind the thick wooden door. Mikoto turned a blind eye to the goings on between the two. She knew, she had to know, but maintained her ever calm facade in the face of her children and the servants.

Deny it though he might wish, he knew Itachi was right. The connection ice sorcerers had with their Familiars went so much deeper than that of the physical. Their magics were joined and a piece of each other resided within them. A connection of that magnitude could never be ignored.

"You're suggesting I stroke him off?"

A twinkle appeared in Itachi's eyes, making Sasuke extremely apprehensive as to what his brother was about to say. "In the state he's in? I very much doubt your hand would feel very comfortable. You would probably have to use your mouth instead."

"What?" His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "You can't be serious."

"Well, I suppose you could try your hand, but he's going to be so sensitive down there. Something soft like your mouth would probably be the better and more pleasant option for him."

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Just get out."

Itachi shrugged a shoulder. "Just don’t wait too long. He's likely suffering and I doubt humping the air will give him much of a release."

Sasuke listened to the sound of Itachi's boots exiting the room. His gaze never left where Naruto's form arched and tugged against the mystical bonds keeping him bound to the bed. The suggestive answer left by his brother was not helping the situation. If anything, it was making it worse.

He wanted to pleasure Naruto. It was one of his greatest fantasies to have him writhing beneath his hands and lips. Now, he had the option to do so and the temptation was nearly more than he could bear. Only his honor kept him from moving immediately to Naruto's sexual aid.

His hands lifted to his hair, the silky strands running through his fingers as he paced before Naruto's bed. A low needful whine tumbled from Naruto's lips, tearing at Sasuke's heart. Naruto, his Naruto, was suffering.

Heat rolled from Naruto in waves. His body had filled out to an adult size. It was still lean and built for speed, but now possessed muscles large enough to be used for fighting instead of fleeing. Deadly claws were extended from tapered fingers, curled with the promise of piercing through anyone foolish enough to earn his wrath.

Lifting a hand, he brushed his fingers over the flattened ears lying in a bed of soft blond hair. Their fluffy softness had diminished, leaving sleekly furred tawny ears. Even the parts of his body covered with fur were changing and maturing.

The ears flicked upward and Naruto's shifting ceased at the touch. A purr rumbled from his chest, filling the room with the sound. Lips parted and a rough pink tongue darted out to flick over moist flesh as closed lids slid open and slit-pupil eyes blinked at him in needful longing.

"Naruto," whispered Sasuke. "I can put you to sleep. I can stop the pain."

But, he didn't want to. Using his magic was the safe and coward's way out of the current situation. He wanted so much more from this than a depleted magical reserve and an aching groin.

"Or I can help you. Tell me what you want."

Naruto whimpered and shifted on the bed, his muscles bunching and clenching under the strain of the bonds. Red mixed liberally in the normal blue of Naruto's eyes, giving a faintly sinister gleam to his gaze. No, it was not sinister. It was animal, violent and needy in the heat of the rut. Higher intelligence was missing from the eyes, leaving only the feral beast hidden within Naruto's soul.

Sasuke licked his lips and shifted beside the bed. His hand lifted to the crystal amulet hanging around his neck. He could feel the magic rising in him, but at the last instant released his pull on it. Completing the spell proved impossible when in truth, he wanted to help Naruto in a much different way and sensed the beast in Naruto longed for the same.

"I'm going to help you, Naruto." Sasuke's hands trembled as he traced his hand through Naruto's hair and down his face. Anyone else would have likely been bitten as the fingers neared the sharp fangs visible through parted lips. The digits trailed over moist lips, stopping when Naruto's rough tongue darted out and lapped at his faintly callused fingers.

The air cooled slightly when his grip on his control faltered. His heart pounded loudly in his head and his cheeks paled in arousal. Just the feel of that warm tongue sliding erotically over his fingers was pushing him to the brink. Breath, clouded with cold, was puffing from his lips and his trousers were becoming painfully constricted on his fully engorged erection.

Naruto's lips sucked a digit into his mouth and Sasuke's lips fell open in a moan at the feel of warmth enclosing his finger. It felt in direct correlation to the hard shaft still hidden beneath the tight material of his trousers. He fell to his knees at the bedside and pressed his hips into the bed frame in search of some relief from the building pressure.

"Naruto…" he whined, his control dropping another notch. The glass on the windows crackled under the new ice forming on the magically enhanced panes.

Blue eyes darkened with the increased red. A sharp fang broke through the skin of his finger and his body contracted with a spasm of pleasure. The pain only compiled on his lust and pushed him to the edge of sanity. It wasn't an orgasm, but close enough to cause a small spurt from the head of his cock.

The glass shattered around them, only Sasuke's barely controlled magic kept the chill from reaching Naruto. A bubble of magic encased them, pushing back the encroaching chill.

He withdrew his finger from the warm mouth suckling it like a babe to its mother's teat. Without even thinking, he replaced his finger with his lips. He was not completely ignorant to the pleasures of the flesh. Magic could do many things, including making bedroom partners as most of the servants were too afraid to be appealing. His father insured he was well versed in the physical aspect of the world through magical spells. Being barricaded in the far north was no excuse for ignorance of bedroom pleasure.

Flicking his tongue across the moist flesh of Naruto's lips, he shuddered at the taste of the magic in the faint traces of his blood still coating the slick flesh. Fingers sifted through blond locks, clenching and bringing a moan from Naruto. The bond connecting them fired with a rapid succession of unhampered emotions and sensations.

Lust. Need. Desperation.

Throwing back his head, Sasuke moaned. Small shocks shot up and down his spine before pooling in his loins, making an impossibly hard erection exponentially harder. He was mindless, nearly to the point of throwing aside any thought not associated with relieving both of them.

But, he couldn't.

Naruto was not thinking. He was in a completely instinctual state, similar to the elemental state Sasuke would be sent to were he severely injured or angered. In that state, he would become his element without any thought other than defense. Taking Naruto while he was possessed by his rut, even if it was what they both wanted it, wasn't right. It should be a fully cognizant choice.

His gaze drifted over Naruto's taut body, admiring the play of muscles beneath his clothes. Fingers slid from the golden hair to where a slender tail flicked back and forth across the bed. The tawny fur was soft and smooth beneath his fingers. There was so much need in Naruto, and he would ease it. He would never allow Naruto to suffer.

Swallowing against his own need and crystallizing his control, Sasuke pressed his palm to the hard bulge visible beneath Naruto's trousers. A painful whine escaped his lips even as he arched beneath the touch. The sound reminded him of what Itachi said about using just his hand being too rough to Naruto at this state even with the lubrication added by the fluid oozing from the engorged tip.

Releasing the strings keeping the soft trousers around Naruto's hips, he tugged them down. The shaft rising from a base of golden hair was hard to the point of being nearly purple. Dark veins stood out starkly, seeming to almost pulse just beneath the surface. With his mystically trained eyes, he could see the thrum of magic along with blood. Ferals were so unique, having dense magic in their blood, but not being able to cast or mold it into tangible spells.

Licking lips, he pushed back his apprehension. He had done this often with the aid of his magic to create mindless sexual clones to educate and sate his desires. There was no reason for his nervousness. It was Naruto. They were joined on the most intimate of levels. He would know if any particular touch was unwelcome.

With his decision firm in his mind, he pressed his face to the warm skin revealed at Naruto's lower abdomen. A scent no amount of magic could replicate wafted into his nostrils. He paused a moment to relish in the mixture of musk, sweat, and animal. His lips parted and tongue darted out to flick along the flesh just below the navel. At the silky texture, he groaned open-mouthed into the flesh.

Naruto's voice mirrored the sound and his body released a deep shudder. "Sas…"

Sasuke's head shot up to stare at Naruto's face. Blue eyes were closed and pink lips parted. For a moment, he thought the partial utterance of his name was only a figment of his mind playing tricks on him during his high arousal. When the eyes opened once more, a faint glimmer of awareness rippled from the upturned face.

"Naruto?"

A whine rippled from Naruto. "Hu…rt."

What his voice could not offer, the bond between them completed. Every sensation Naruto felt was expressed in its full intensity to him. "Oh, gods."

Every ounce of residual doubt was forced from him with that simple act of sharing. His mind no longer considered other options. Only relieving Naruto of his pain remained in the forefront of his thoughts.

With gentle fingers, he stroked up the thick veins bulging out beneath silky skin until he reached the flared head. Even the light touch sent Naruto into near convulsions. His head tossed on the down filled mattress, neck arching so that veins became visible beneath his dusky skin.

The sight urged Sasuke on. He placed another sucking kiss to the hair dusted flesh on Naruto's lower abdomen before moving to the angry flesh a short distance away. Placing soft kissing up the shaft so to keep from overwhelming Naruto's senses, the taste of Naruto coated his lips and ghosted over his tongue with the musky flavor.

Using the sounds spilling forth from Naruto as his guide, he progressed as slowly as he could manage until his lips reached the leaking head. He knew from experience of the sensitivity of the head and used his tongue as gently as he could to stroke over the tip, dipping lightly into the slit where more beads of fluid spilled forward. The taste from the source was potent, hinting of bitter and salty.

With a swirl of his tongue preceding the action, he engulfed the head in his lips. A shout burst forth from Naruto as his hips arched high on the bed and semen gushed outward in hard pumps. The suddenness of Naruto's orgasm was such a surprise, Sasuke choked on the thick gush and pulled back, the final pulses splattering on his cheek.

His sat watching with wide eyes as Naruto went limp on the bed. Unlike a human, his erection did not diminish, though it did lose its angry appearance. It caused Sasuke to wonder if this was an affect of his rut or a trait common to his species. So little was known of Ferals that the answer could be unknown.

"Better?" he asked.

Naruto gave a little huff and closed his eyes for a moment. Several seconds ticked by before he opened his eyes. The previous ripples of red were now nearly eclipsing the blue.

Sasuke fell back as the magic restraining Naruto bulged and strained. He reached for his crystal, but was unable to draw on sufficient magic quickly enough to stop Naruto from breaking free of his mystical bonds. He feared using too magic on Naruto with his magical resistance.

Dark eyes stared widely as Naruto crouched on the bed, looking decidedly more animal than human. His head cocked slightly to the side and his tail flailed wildly behind him. Even with the unfamiliar look in his eyes, the creature before him did not excite fear, but instead, want.

"Naruto?"

A rumbling purr poured from Naruto's chest. Moving on all fours, he crept from the bed and crawled towards where Sasuke was sprawled. His loose trousers impeded his approach only minutely and were ripped away, leaving him only half clothed.

Sasuke swallowed as he reached him. A clawed finger traced over his cheek before his chin was latched onto and Naruto's rough tongue lapped at the cool semen still splattered on his cheek. That touch alone had his cock throbbing painfully in fully renewed arousal.

"Naruto," he whispered the name in a sort of prayer.

Naruto's teeth flashed dangerously. "Sasuke."

The purring tone used with his name was like a physical touch. His control wavered again and he fought to keep the room from turning into a frozen wasteland. He had thought enough to keep a bubble around him and Naruto, but now, he was losing even that ability under the tactile assault. Sound, touch, and the powerful emotions and sensations being sent along their bond was slowly driving away every ounce of his strength.

There was no way their bond could be normal. If that were the case, Kakashi would spend far more time in his father's quarters than he did. Jealousy roared through him at the thought of Naruto leaving him periodically to mate with females as Kakashi did during the later spring months. Looking at Naruto, he understood on some metaphysical level that Naruto felt the same, or at least his instinctual self felt such.

Just like now, he felt like a prey under Naruto's eyes. His tongue darted out to moisten dry lips and drew the predatory gaze. The ears perched atop Naruto's head flicked back and forth and a toothy grin split his lips.

"Mine," he growled low in his throat. "Mine."

Sasuke immediately found himself pressed into the stone floor. His thighs were splayed to create a cradle for Naruto's hips while his wrists were clasped tightly within a clawed hand and held above his head in a mimic of Naruto's earlier bound state. Even with his body being restrained, he did not feel endangered by the act. His magic was still very much alive and could be used to push Naruto away at any moment, yet instead of nervous turmoil, it flowed easily and willingly through him to pool in erogenous zones such as his cock and nipples.

Any thought to push him away was quickly dispelled as Naruto's naked hips began thrusting against his clothed crotch. It started as slow, leisurely grinds, but quickly accelerated to harder and quicker pumps. Animal-like grunts and pants escaped Naruto's lips and were equally matched by Sasuke. His hands clenched and his fingers curled, longing to find purchase on Naruto instead of being bound above his head.

The temperature in the room dropped to nearly freezing. His control was lost. He could not even find the strength to create a warmth around Naruto. Even with the chill created by Sasuke's loss of control, Naruto seemed unfazed by the effect of the magic. His body created an excess of heat to make up for the cold to such a degree that Sasuke felt he was being burned alive under the assault. Instead of being uncomfortable, the magic tinting the air from the heat was being devoured by his body.

"I'm burning," panted Sasuke into Naruto's neck. And he was. He was being burned and frozen in equal parts. His wrists were released and his hips were grasped in strong hands, claws cutting into his flesh and adding the scent of blood to the heat and lust being created between them.

The pain and the hard, needful thrusts being rammed against him was the end of it for Sasuke. His neck arched back to display his throat and his legs wrapped tightly around Naruto's hips as pleasure spiraled through him. Never in all his experiences had such a response been elicited from him. He knew without trying that his loss of control had expanded beyond the walls of the room and likely into a large portion of the keep. Even with the faintest of control, he could not stop the walls and windows from freezing solid.

Damp wetness spilled into his trousers, warmth coming from Naruto as his semen was added to the stain. He continued to thrust against him through the length of his orgasm before collapsing against him in an overheated pile of fur and flesh.

Sasuke was the first to pull from his stupor and quickly drew in his magic until he was in complete control of it once more. His body continued to shake and the sticky wetness staining the crotch of his trousers embarrassing. Still, he could not find it within himself to relinquish Naruto from his arms. The slow, easy breathing rumbling from him was enough to signify his current unconscious state.

As the last of his strength returned to him, Sasuke easily pushed Naruto aside. The organ, once hard and unrelenting, now hung limp between tawny thighs. Half-dried fluid clung to the flesh and hair at the apex of limp thighs. Even in his unconscious state, Naruto was a beautiful creature. He was attractive before, but now that he had reached his sexual maturity, he was even more stunning--all lean muscle and golden hair. Staring at Naruto, any embarrassment or shame fled from his thoughts. It felt so right to be here like this with him. The world clicked into place around him.

The coolness of the hard floor reminded him of Naruto's state. He drew on his magic and lifted the limp body from the floor and placed him on the bed. Next he moved to the extinguished fire and with a wave of his hand, the mystical flame returned to its bright blue state and began warming the room.

A knock on the door had him quickly covering Naruto's partially naked body and using a quick burst of magic to clean his trousers of their soiled state before opening the door. He was surprised to see Kakashi standing before him. Instead of the easy going stance, his father's Familiar looked strained and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi glanced to Naruto sleeping quietly. "Your father wants to see you. He's heard about what happened in the village."

"Naruto was attacked," he snarled. "He did nothing wrong. If I had arrived more quickly, I would have done far worse."

"It's not me you should be defending him to." Kakashi turned his eyes to Sasuke's face. "You shouldn't keep your father waiting."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and glared at Kakashi. "I'm not leaving Naruto. He's finally calm. If he wakes up, I don't want him to be alone."

"I'll stay with him." Kakashi smiled lightly at the dark look spreading across Sasuke's face. "Don't worry. I think I can control myself around him. Besides, it isn't Naruto that rouses my desires."

"Don't even think of touching him." Sasuke's pendant grew bright as untainted magic was siphoned through it. "Even if he asks it of you, don't touch him. Naruto is mine. Every part of him belongs to me and I will kill you in an instant if I smell even a waft of you on him."

"Possessive, aren't you?" Kakashi cocked his head. "Does Naruto feel the same?"

His hand shot out and latched onto Kakashi's throat. The wolf was smart enough to remain perfectly still as icy tendrils of magic licked at the flesh around his windpipe. "Naruto is mine."

"Your father is waiting," murmured Kakashi. "You should go."

With the unspoken assurance from Kakashi's eyes that he would not lay a finger on Naruto, he turned on his heel and strode down the halls. He knew his father had felt the massive loss of control on his part. Half the humans in the keep had felt, it only reckoned that his father, a master sorcerer, had felt it without even trying. He only hoped it would remain an unspoken event between them.

The large enchanted doors guarding his father's study and laboratory swung open at his approach, signifying that his father was expecting him. The chill in the room was little comfort under the worry working into realization just beneath his skin. His father rarely asked for him to attend him. What he had to say could not be good.

"Father." Sasuke bowed shallowly upon reaching his father's desk. The dark man seated in the plush chair never glanced up from his perusing of the scrolls spilling across the desk.

"Your Familiar killed two people in town. Did you not think to tell me this upon arriving back at the keep several days ahead of schedule and with magick?"

Sasuke stiffened, but maintained his expressionless face despite the emotions swirling in his mind. "He was defending himself."

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke." Fugaku lifted his gaze from the scrolls. "I was summoned by the town elders. That was not mere killing. He played with at least one of those men before killing him. There is blood everywhere. The families of the town are calling for his blood and I'm of half a mind to give it to them."

"No," he snapped. "They were going to hurt him. I felt it the instant he called out for me on our bond. He was defending himself."

Fugaku's fingers tapped lightly on the wood of his desk. His dark eyes revealed nothing of his thoughts. "I'm going to break your bond. He's too dangerous and you're too weak to control him."

"What?" He could not believe the words coming from his father's lips. Even knowing the scar it would leave on Sasuke's soul, he was deciding to break their bond with barely a thought, not to mention the risk to their lives. Breaking a Familiar bond was not something one considered lightly. The Familiar almost always died and the sorcerer's magic was badly scarred. His father was so flippant of his decision that it sent a tremor of unease through him.

"He's too dangerous. I knew he would be, but the though of my second son having a Familiar just as powerful as Itachi's clouded my judgment." Fugaku smiled ruefully. "I can't wait for him to turn on you. The bond must be broken even if it drains me completely of my magic."

"You can't take him." Sasuke stepped forward and slammed a hand flat onto the desk. "He's mine. Itachi was younger than me when he claimed Kisame, a full-blooded dragon."

"Itachi has more control over his power than you. Don't think I didn't feel your complete loss of restraint when you decided to release your passions on this keep. You're lucky the servants were wise enough to keep away from that portion of the building when the temperature started dropping. You could have killed anyone in the immediate vicinity."

"You'll scar my magic beyond repair and possibly kill me in the process." Disbelief still worked through him upon seeing his father's unmoved face. How could his father even consider this?

Fugaku narrowed his gaze. "I'm strong enough that you will survive the process. You're in no danger of succumbing to the magic. The scarring is regrettable, but can be worked around. It is a better option than killing him outright. That would scar you even more deeply than merely breaking the bond. A scar to the soul hurts more than a scar to magick."

Sasuke seethed internally as his disbelief faded into an anger so bitter, he would have attacked his father had he the confidence in success. "I won't let you take him from me."

"He's replaceable. I'll have a more suitable Familiar brought from the wolflings. They always make well-rounded Familiars." Fugaku turned his gaze back to his scrolls, the action an unspoken dismissal.

With a quick turn, Sasuke moved silently through the keep. His father didn't understand the circumstances. Had it been he who killed the bastards that assaulted Naruto, no thought would have been given to their death. That his father did not bother to defend Naruto to the village was strange, but that he threatened to break their bond was unthinkable.

There was no way he would ever allow his bond to be ripped. They were too intertwined. If it was a matter of choosing between Naruto and his family, he would take Naruto. Their bond went deeper than mere magick. It was fermented that day long ago when Naruto drew the attack of a wild beast to protect him. No magic, no matter how powerful his father might be, could so easily break a bond that was marked in blood.

Already, his mind began formulating plans. Naruto could still have days left on his maturation. They would have to move quickly, for his father would not wait for Naruto to be at full strength before attempting to break the bond. He refused to allow his father to have a chance at destroying them. They would need to leave, and soon, even if Naruto was still changing. He would do what needed to be done to keep them both safe until he could make his father see reason, whatever it took.

"He's mine," he hissed. "I won't let him take him from me."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke did not waste any time returning quickly to where Naruto still slept. Anger at his father still burned bright in his chest, causing the jewel around his neck to gleam with more light than its usual subtle glow. This went so much deeper than the usual father/son arguments passing between them. This was a father being willing to essentially break his youngest son beyond repair for the sake of reasons that seemed weak and beneath the great Fugaku Uchiha. Perhaps more was at play, perhaps not. There was little time for him to waste on reasons when the time to plan was short.

As his eyes danced over the body sprawled out in relaxed slumber, the only thoughts rousing in his mind were those of Naruto's safety. It was true he could possibly survive the breaking of their bond, but Naruto would not. That breaking of the bond was even considered was surprising, even for Fugaku. Simply killing Naruto was apparently not enough of a break, meaning there was another reason for the decision to sever their bond. Should Naruto die of natural causes or a sword to his heart, the bond would still influence and strengthen Sasuke because even with death separating them, he would be bound to Naruto. It was a strange particularity with Uchiha, perhaps related to their unusually strong connections with their Familiars.

The Uchiha were an old and highly magical family. Other sorcerers could simply kill a familiar and replace it as they wished. Uchihas were different. While only one Familiar was allowed at any given time, the death of a Familiar was not the end. Breaking the bond was used only when the family did not want the spirit of the Familiar to influence the sorcerer. 

Why would his father call for this stiff punishment? Did his father know something he was not speaking? If Fugaku's will was enforced, Sasuke would be scarred in the most horrific of manners. He would live an almost half life. A part of his soul would be shattered beyond repair.

There was one in his family that had survived the breaking of the bond with his Familiar. He had met his Great Uncle Madara once. There was something off about the man. On the outside he maintained the cool collected appearance most of the Uchiha blood exuded, but Sasuke had not liked the look in his eyes. There had been a deadness there. Even Itachi had seemed on edge around the man.

Sasuke had asked Itachi about him that night when they sat together by the icy fire. Madara had apparently fallen in love with a fire elemental a few weeks before he was to be bonded with an appropriate Familiar and had used his own magic to bond their souls in the way of Sorcerer and Familiar. The family had not taken well to the rebellion by the one who was to be the future head of the Uchiha. Against his will, he was bound and the bond forcibly severed.

As expected, the fire elemental died. Madara, apparently, was never the same afterward. His magic suffered, but being already an extremely talented sorcerer, he remained one of the more powerful in the family. Itachi told him that to have a bond severed while both parties remained alive was a walking death sentence. The mage who survived was dead on the inside, even if he walked among the living.

Sasuke lifted a hand to his crystal, a perfect blue gem shard made of what looked like a piece of the frozen sky. He refused to give up Naruto. Even if his control over his ice magic was not on par with his brother, he would not remain here if it meant being broken and nearly soulless. The bonds were sacred and his father was threatening to discard his simply because of one incident.

"What are you going to do?"

The smooth timbre of the voice rolled over him, causing him to create an instinctive barrier around him and Naruto until his mind processed who was seated, partially hidden in the shadows. "Itachi."

"Are you going to let your pet die?"

"Naruto isn't a pet."

A small smirk twisted Itachi's hard lips as he lifted a hand. The shadows shifted and Kisame moved silently and smoothly to Itachi's side. The dragon blood in Kisame showed particularly vibrant in the gleam from the blue flames crackling in the fireplace. 

"Perhaps it is you who is the pet."

"Where's Kakashi? He was supposed to stay with Naruto." 

"The less time he spends with Naruto, the better. Don't forget that he is Father's Familiar. They are joined in more ways than simply words, as you very well know. If he wishes it, Father can see through his eyes."

"It takes a lot of magic to maintain such a connection," he argued, though he knew even as the words left his lips that his father was not above such tactics if he thought for a moment it would benefit his goals. 

"Still, it puts Kakashi in a hard position. If he goes against Father, things will be difficult for him. I sent him away in the event Father decides he cannot trust you and decides to spy through Kakashi's eyes."

Sasuke frowned at the words. Even with his jealousy toward Kakashi's familiarity with Naruto, the wolf had never been anything but helpful. It was a shame he could not completely trust him. He crouched beside Naruto and traced a finger down the more prominent marks on his cheeks before giving his shoulder a small shake while internally preparing his magic for the possibility of Naruto awakening with a violent reaction.

Naruto moaned and opened bleary eyes. The red had mostly faded except for a thin line around the rims of his iris, leaving warm blue eyes instead of the feral red. He reached for Sasuke before drooping weakly to the bed. "I'm tired."

"I know. Forgive me for waking you, but you need to get up." Sasuke wanted to save as much of his magic as he could. He was strong, but his magic was not limitless and should his father choose to pursue him, he would likely need to conserve every ounce of it to facilitate their escape.

"What are your plans, little brother?"

Sasuke shook his head and stroked Naruto's cheek again. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

"I am the only one you can trust." Itachi stood in a fluid motion and much to Sasuke's surprise, approached with caution. He had never seen Itachi show such caution of anything. Even Kisame seemed on edge and prepared to leap forward at the first sign of trouble. Following his brother's gaze, he realized the reason for Itachi's caution. It was Naruto.

"He won't hurt you."

"So naive, little brother. That is a fully matured Feral. He might not harm you, but anyone else should be very nervous around him, at least until your bond develops enough for you to exert more control over him. You've been neglecting it, a very dangerous thing with such a volatile Familiar." 

Itachi ran his gaze over Naruto before focusing once more on Sasuke. "He is going to have difficulty controlling himself now. His instincts are going to be very keen until he adjusts to the change...all his instincts, including those to mate. Ferals are considered dangerous for a reason."

Sasuke shook his head and helped Naruto sit up. His tussled blond head hung limply, rolling on his neck as if it was barely attached. His eyes were hooded and his lips parted to reveal sharp fangs protruding out slightly over his lower lip. "We'll be fine. I can control him."

"I very much doubt that, Sasuke."

Itachi nodded to Kisame, who moved with more grace than he should have possessed considering his size and scooped up Naruto in his arms as if he were a child. Instantly, there was a change in the air. The fur on Naruto's ears and tail ruffled and his claws struck out at Kisame's neck. His aim was accurate and would have been fatal if not for Kisame being a dragon classed creature. His skin was composed of tiny scales and was nearly impenetrable to anything but magically imbued weapons and even then, it was difficult to truly bring him down.

Sasuke stiffened visibly and his eyes darkened slightly with a magical glow. Just the thought of anyone touching Naruto had his magic running wildly beneath his skin. Controlling it was becoming increasingly difficult under Naruto's obvious upset.

"Calm down. Naruto is a lot heavier than he was before. As much as I know you would like to carry him, Kisame will have an easier time of it."

It was then that he realized that it was him who was causing Naruto's distress. His own possessiveness and frustration was bleeding across their bond and influencing the more instinctual part of Naruto's mind. In his exhausted post maturing state, he was likely not thinking with his brain, but reacting on pure instinct.

Hee immediately sent a calming whisper of magic across their bond and felt an instant response from Naruto. Naruto's fur continued to remain stiff, but he stopped attempting to scratch out Kisame's throat. It was something at least.

"Let's not tarry any longer than need be," said Itachi as he led them through the halls of the keep. 

The few servants present gave them odd looks as they passed, making Sasuke increasingly nervous. The longer they went without drawing their father's attention, the better the outcome. Fugaku was going to be furious when he discovered both Sasuke and Naruto absent from the keep.

"Hurry," growled Itachi in an uncharacteristic urgency. "Father is gathering his magic so to use against you to sever your bond. We don't have long."

"Itachi," grumbled Kisame. "There is more at play here."

"Something we will discuss later," hissed Itachi in response.

Sasuke frowned at the two as they walked speedily down out the keep and towards the larger inner courtyard. The icy bite of the wind even in spring was like a comforting caress on his cheeks. "Are you coming with us, Itachi?"

"Not likely. I'm needed here." There was an unspoken intrigue to Itachi's words. His brother lived for the intricacies of court. It was not that he particularly enjoyed participating in them so much as he enjoyed unraveling them. In the royal court, Itachi was given a wide berth because of his quick mind and covert methods.

Itachi stopped and nodded to Kisame, who placed Naruto on his feet and leaned him against Sasuke. Kisame took several steps back, shedding his clothes as he went until he stood naked. His large body seemed to pulse with magic. A quick glance at Itachi showed his brother's gem glowing brightly beneath the silk of his tunic and his normally perfectly groomed hair floating around his shoulders.

He had never seen his brother putting so much effort and concentration in his casting of magic. Everything came without almost any effort to Itachi. Even the incantations he whispered seemed foreign in Sasuke's ears. "Itachi..."

Kisame grinned widely before stretching out his arms. His body gave a heavy pulse as he doubled over. The fingers of his hands lengthened to create great claws tipped with shiny black nails. His bulky muscled build grew long and slender until it formed the slender body of a serpentine dragon. The hard masculine cut of his face hollowed and elongated to take on the shape of a diamond with white round eyes and curved blue horns.

Large powerful jaws opened to reveal countless sharp teeth as he took a deep breath and exhaled a thin stream of icy fire onto the ground around him. His wings flapped wildly for several moments before he settled and stared at them. Fear spilled into Sasuke's stomach and Naruto pick up on it, his eyes beginning to lose the blue and fade into that wild crimson of pure instinct.

"Calm down," whispered Itachi in a raspy voice.

He watched as his brother, normally powerful and unharmed by the use of magic, stumbled forward in an obvious sign of magic overextension. Itachi was nearly dead on his feet as he weakly moved to the dragon that was Kisame and leaned heavily against the large head that lowered to nuzzle at his chest. Long bony fingers lifted and stroked over the play of scales shimmering in the light of the courtyard. It was a rare sight for Itachi to show his true attachment to Kisame.

"What did you do?"

Itachi closed his eyes and continued to stroke a hand through the silky hair that ran the length of Kisame's long slender neck. "This is Kisame's true form. Only a few realize that he is not a dragon type born in human form, but a fully realized dragon. It is easier for him to serve me in human form, so when we joined, I used my magic to transform his shape. Only Father and a few others know his true form."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his brother. To tame a man shaped creature was one thing, but to tame a true dragon, something that had not been seen in any land for hundreds of years was another altogether. A new respect for his brother blossomed in Sasuke's chest. Itachi truly was a powerful sorcerer. "Father never said anything."

"Father knows better than to reveal all his cards, even to his own family."

"What will Father do when he finds out you've transformed Kisame back?"

"Father will not be pleased," said Itachi with a chuckle before stepping away from Kisame.

The dragon released a small rumbling sound that could be construed as a dragon's version of a laugh. At Itachi's nod, he lowered himself to the ground and looked expectantly at Naruto and Sasuke, giving a slight jerk of his head towards his bare back.

"Kisame will take you into the land of Wind. From there where you go will be up to you. I don't know what is going on, but ever since Father came back from court before the last winter, his mind has been...odd." Itachi stumbled toward the wall and leaned heavily on the stone. "Your best option would be to lie low for a while and gain control of your pet. I will look into things here."

"Why are you doing this for me, Itachi?"

"I left the court several weeks early. I cannot help but feel responsible for your situation and wonder that if something did happen to Father at Court, could I have prevented it from occurring?"

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Just...Kisame..." Itachi shifted his gaze back to the dragon. "Don't stay away long. I'm going to need your assistance while I recover. I don't trust anyone not to attack me while I am weakened, including Father."

The large blue head gave a nod and his body stood. Sasuke gripped tightly onto the lengths of hair running down Kisame's back, his arms circling Naruto who seemed to be nodding out of consciousness again now that the immediate danger he felt from Sasuke was passed. Looking on his brother, he felt a wave of gratitude rush through him. He should have known Itachi would not allow him to be broken by their father.

"Take care, Itachi."

"I should be the one telling you that, little brother." Itachi's smirk faded from his lips. "Trust no one until you hear from me."

Sasuke nodded and released a gasp as Kisame's body knotted up before lurching swiftly into the air. His stomach felt as if it had remained on the ground. Wide leathery wings rode the currents of the wind, taking them to such heights that he was forced to cast a small spell over him and Naruto to aid in their breathing and to keep Naruto warm. 

The world seemed so small from the heights they soared. Forests were little more than small patches of green. Rivers were blue lines etched into the ground. Seeing the world in such detain gave pause to the expansiveness of it all.

The speed at which they traveled put to shame even the most rapid horse. Casting of transportation spells used a lot of magic, and were only useful in an emergency as when he and Kakashi found Naruto standing amid the gore of his kill. Sasuke had been nearly out of breath when they reached the keep. He was thankful that he had enough strength to cast the binding on Naruto before being forced to rest and replenish his stores of magic.

_I will place you at the border of the land of Wind. I will not be able to navigate the turbulence in that area with passengers on my back._

Sasuke startled upon hearing Kisame's deep voice rippling through his mind. "You can speak?"

_Of course. I am an elder dragon. We were the first creatures to develop language when the world and its magick was still new._

"Will Itachi be alright?" He could not stop the niggling of worry for his brother, having never seen him so drained. Itachi was essentially defenseless if someone wanted to come and take his life.

_He is strong. I won't be long from his side. Once I return, I will breathe my magic onto him and he will transform me once more. He was foolish to cast the spell alone, but it could not be helped. You need to conserve your own magick._

Kisame did not seem to mind taking human form again and Sasuke did not ask his thoughts on the matter. He was more concerned with Itachi's well-being and Naruto's safety. Once they landed, they would be out of the reach of Fugaku for at least a while. The land of Wind disrupted magick enough that tracking them would prove difficult. They could not stay there forever, but it would prove helpful to them while they figured out what the next step would be.

_Hold tight to me._

With those words, Kisame's body shifted downward and he began a near dive towards the earth below. In the distance, the large twisters that worked through the land of Wind could be seen running wildly across the deserts. Already the heat was making Sasuke uncomfortable. Heat was not detrimental to his magic, but it was more uncomfortable physically for him than with a normal human. He would have difficulty concentrating on any major spell casting he chose to perform while remaining so close to the desert. At least he and Naruto would be safe here.

Kisame hovered low to the ground, finally stopping near a series of large caves carved into the side of a large stone wall marking the edge of the land of Wind. _You will be safe here for the time being._

"Thank you," said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto from Kisame's back.

Naruto's eyes blinked open again and he stared in wonder at Kisame's transformed body while leaning weakly against Sasuke. "Is that a dragon?"

"Idiot," said Sasuke with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

"Well, I was tired." Naruto lifted a hand and scratched his ear. "Where are we?"

"The edge of Wind." 

"Why?"

"I'll explain it later," he said and turned to face Kisame. "You should get back to Itachi. He looked pretty drained and I'm sure Father has discovered we are gone by now."

_Agreed. Don't forget Itachi's words. Trust no one. Good luck to the two of you._ With those words, Kisame arched his back and took to the sky once more. His long, slender streamlined body weaved through the clouds until he disappeared from sight.

"That was Kisame."

"Thank you for the information," said Sasuke with a sarcastic hint in his voice. The heat was making him irritable. 

"Did you know he could turn into a dragon?"

"He is a dragon."

Naruto visibly rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"It's complicated," said Sasuke, his hand wrapping around Naruto's wrist. "I'll explain it to you later."

Sasuke drew Naruto toward the nearest cave and wrinkled his nose at the stale scent permeating the area. He settled Naruto near the entrance and used his jewel to light of the interior of the cave. At least there was evidence that no animals had used the space as a den for some time. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight some hapless animal for the right to the cave.

"Sasuke?"

He stopped his perusal of their accommodations and glanced over towards where Naruto sat staring at the claws on his hands. "What is it?"

"What happened?"

Closing his eyes, he moved close to his Familiar and slid down the hard stone wall until he was settled on the ground beside him. "Your body decided it was time for you to reach your maturity. Do you remember attacking those men in town?"

Naruto visibly paled. "I attacked someone?"

"Tell me what you remember."

Naruto appeared to consider Sasuke's words for a moment. "I remember feeling very scared."

"They attempted to take you from me. If I had gotten there sooner, I would have killed them myself. Do you remember anything else?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just being really hot. I felt as if my skin was going to melt from me."

Sasuke could not stop a flush from paling his cheeks. He remembered in vivid detail what had happened between them while Naruto was still held in the clutches of the change. "The change was hard."

"Did I hurt you?" The panic in Naruto's voice caused Sasuke to shift closer to him. He leaned his shoulder against Naruto in a show of comfort while sending a rush of comforting emotions along their bond. The emotions racing into Sasuke from Naruto were a mixture of fear and elation.

"You didn't hurt me."

Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes, only to have them pop open. "Why are we here?"

"Father." Renewed rage boiled in him, causing his eyes to glow along with the bright, shimmering blue from his crystal. With the way Naruto was beginning to shift beside him, he realized his emotions were leaking along their bond and clamped down on the anger and frustration his father's actions had produced.

"Lord Fugaku?"

"Father wanted to break our bond. He was going to forcibly take you form me." Sasuke was shaking with anger. His hands were forced to grip at his cloak to keep the shaking at bay and ground himself to keep from tainting Naruto. Now that shock of the escape was fading, his anger nearly overwhelmed him. The flush of emotions were so acute and powerful, even his attempts to block their bond were proving difficult to maintain. A quick glance at Naruto showed him experiencing them as well. Ears were flattened against his head and the fur on his flicking tail was standing on end.

"Forgive me. I find myself having difficulty controlling my emotions," whispered Sasuke. He took several breaths in an attempt to calm himself. They were only marginally effective, but better than nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. "I don't want to have our bond broken. I like feeling you."

"Me as well." Sasuke stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do. Father shouldn't have even considered that. He knew you were nearing maturation and that you would be especially hard to control once that happened. Itachi said he had not been himself for some time, but even this seems beyond him. He has seen what severing the bond does to a sorcerer."

"Is this my fault?" Naruto's ears drooped slightly and his shoulders quivered. Through the bond, Sasuke could feel the despair and pain the thought caused him.

"No!" Sasuke spun on his heels and faced Naruto. "Something isn't right with Father. Itachi is going to look into it. It is not your fault."

Naruto did not look convinced. He settled his head on his up drawn knees. "Maybe you should let him break the bond."

"Out of the question." Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's arms and gave him a little shake. "You're mine. I chose you. I won't let them take you from me."

"Well, you haven't really shown much interest lately. You'll probably be better with another Familiar."

Guilt washed through him at the truth in the words and the memory of what Itachi had said before they left the keep. He had been neglecting the bond instead of strengthening it. It was just that his desires seemed to overwhelm him to such a degree, he did not want them spilling into Naruto before his body was able to process them. 

He shook his head and pressed their brows together. "Your magic is a part of me now. If you were taken from me by force, I would be a shadow of who I am now."

"You're just saying that."

Shaking his head, he took Naruto's clawed hand and placed it over the jewel on his chest. Warm pulsed between them as the bond became almost tangible while touching. "Can you feel you in me? My magic would be destroyed if what we share was broken. Uchiha are different from other sorcerers. Our bonds aren't easily broken, not even by death."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward so that his brow rested on Sasuke's shoulder. They remained like that until the small amount of light filtering in from the entrance began to dim. With a wave of his hand, Sasuke sealed the entrance to keep out any wayward animals or people. His magic gave another small pulse and he created a thick blanket to spread over their bodies.

Almost as one person, they shifted so that they were lying together beneath the magically enhanced cloth. Even the heat of the area and Naruto's body did not seem quite so bad with Naruto curled around him. Closing his eyes, he set aside the thoughts running through his head and allowed his mind to be pulled into sleep. He would figure out what they were to do later.

oOo

Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's cool neck. It was amazing how the cold that radiated from Sasuke could be so comforting. His arm wrapped even tighter around the waist beneath him. Contentment pulsed through him, bringing rise to a low rumbling purr from his chest.

In the haze of his sleep heavy mind, he vaguely noted the feel of a tightness beginning in his lower back. He could not place the feeling, and it was only mildly irritating. If anything, it was more of an itch in need of scratching. The sensation was pushed aside and he went back to nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

On instinct, his rough tongue darted out to taste the skin beneath his lips. It was lightly salty along with another unidentifiable tastes. A small shiver went through his body and the feeling in his spine intensified. Heat began to pool in the area of his loins and a small rumbling growl rolled from his throat.

His tongue darted out again, wanting to taste more of the skin. Without even realizing it, his arm around Sasuke's waist tightened and he pulled him even tighter to him so that his crotch was pressed firmly against Sasuke's rear. 

It was a mistake.

The animal now a present in his mind was more forceful than the faint ghost of animal instinct he had felt all of his life. This sound in the back of his mind was almost a living force, urging him to relent to his baser nature. It wanted to take. To mate. To claim.

Naruto panted lightly against Sasuke's neck and rolled his hips against the hard muscle pressed against him. That heat in his spine was now fully transformed into a burning. He felt the heat spread through his stomach and into his veins. The burning gave way to an ache. He could feel his lower region growing stiff as it was flooded with the heated blood.

Without thinking, the hand at Sasuke's waist drifted lower and latched onto boney hips. He gave an experimental thrust and the beast inside him howled with pleasure. It demanded he take what was his.

Another grinding thrust. And another.

Instead of stopping the heat, or even relieving it, the movements only served to cause his body to grow tauter with building pressure. He felt Sasuke stir against him, but was unable to stop his body. There was no strength in him to resist the beast. Even his vision seemed clouded by the need to thrust.

"Naruto?"

Naruto growled loudly and bit down on the curve of Sasuke's shoulder to hold him compliant. A gasping shout of pain and the taste of blood on his tongue drove him even higher. He was almost there, but the end of the run seemed unreachable. The harder and faster he thrust, the harder it was to bring himself over that ridge.

His hips bucked and twisted and he forced Sasuke to his stomach. The hands on the lean hips before him dragged them up and the position change gave him more leverage to thrust and grind against Sasuke. Whines and growls spilled from his throat as his thrusts became almost violent. He knew his grip was likely bruising the hips he held. Even knowing it, he could not stop instinct from controlling his every move.

Sasuke grunted, but did not pull away. The air around them crackled and chilled. Ice crystals grew on the walls and Naruto's breath became visible as puffs of white steam.

"Sasuke," he growled into the flesh still held with his teeth.

The answering response was a shimmering pulse of icy magic from Sasuke. If he wanted, Sasuke could have sent Naruto flying across the room with his magic. Instead of refusing, the magic caressed him. He could feel the touch of magic in the air around them and across the bond they shared. Both were nearly like a physical touch to his frayed and excited body. 

The response was instantaneous. His thrusts became more erratic and uncontrolled.

His body shuddered and seized as his hips bucked against Sasuke. Waves of mind numbing pleasure were followed quickly by satisfaction rushing over him. His teeth remained buried in the cool flesh of Sasuke's shoulder while the remainder of his body went limp and crashed down onto the body beneath him.

His mind returned to him far too quickly. With a shout, he jumped away from Sasuke as if scalded. Seeing the blood oozing from the punctures at the joint between Sasuke's neck and shoulder brought a sense of nausea to rise in the pit of his stomach. He could still taste the blood on his tongue, surprisingly cool and flavored by the magic that was a part of Sasuke's very core.

Sasuke was a little slower to rise from the makeshift bed created on the stone floor. His hand rose to the bite left in his throat and a small pulse of magic glowed in his fingers and in the blue crystal around his neck. Before Naruto's eyes, the wound closed until all that was left was unmarred skin.

The sated beast inside him gave a small growl to see his mark removed and no trace remaining. Naruto, now no longer controlled by instinct, pushed aside the beast. "Sasuke, I..."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Naruto reached forward to touch Sasuke, but stopped himself. He had used Sasuke, hurt him, and that did not sit well with him.

"You're in a highly sexual state. Itachi told me you would be like this until you can control yourself." Sasuke rolled his shoulders and rubbed his hips where Naruto had gripped him. "Not the way I would prefer to be woken up."

"Sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and stood. "We need to decide what to do. Itachi said Father was different when he returned from court. Something must have happened while he was there. I didn't notice because Father has been locked away in his laboratory nearly the entire winter."

"Wouldn't Itachi have noticed if something was different at court? He always accompanies Lord Fugaku."

Sasuke shook his head and stared off into space. "Itachi doesn't pay much attention to Father's actions. He prefers to focus only on his own intrigues. I doubt how they interact is much different than how it is in the keep. Besides, he left court early last season. Father remained several additional weeks before returning home."

Naruto cocked his head and stared at Sasuke for several minutes. Indecision pulsed along their bond and caused him to shift and fidget before a thought occurred to him. "Let's go to court."

Sasuke's head shot up. "What?"

"Something happened to your father, let's go and find out what."

"That won't work. Father's presence is always requested at the king's side. It would defeat the purpose of us running. Besides, I can't keep your instincts from taking over, or my own emotions. Itachi was right to say I had neglected our bond."

Naruto cocked his head and grinned. "Then teach me."

The thought of training with Sasuke again caused happiness to bloom to life in his chest. To not be blocked off from him excited Naruto that had he been a dog, he was sure his tail would have been wagging.

"Teach me to fight at your side. Teach me how to protect you." Naruto stood and moved to Sasuke's side, wrapping his arms around him. "Teach me how not to hurt you."

Sasuke stiffened for a moment before relaxing in Naruto's arms. "You're an idiot. You can't hurt me."

"What about earlier?"

"I told you, you didn't hurt me." Sasuke's skin paled slightly. "I could have thrown you off of me at any time."

"Then why didn't you?"

Sasuke was silent for several moments before answering. "Because I didn't want to."

Naruto froze. "But I hurt you."

A smirk quirked the corner of Sasuke's lips and he shifted so that his lips brushed the rim of Naruto's slickly furred ears. "When have you ever been known to hurt me?"

"But Sasuke..." Naruto shuddered at the feel of those lips passing over his fur. The burning need to claim was being brought to life once more and he clenched his fingers into fists to keep from acting on the need. "Please, Sasuke, teach me."

Sasuke stepped away and reached into the pouch he had discarded the night before. Inside was the silver dagger he had given Naruto. He extended the weapon to Naruto. "Don't lose that again. You may have claws now, but that's no excuse not to keep an enchanted weapon with you."

Naruto grinned when he took it and fastened the sheathed weapon to his waist. "Does this mean you're going to train me to protect you?"

"For now." Sasuke moved to the entrance of the cave and glanced up at the blue sky. "Something has to be done, but I won't be foolish enough to go searching for answers without being prepared."

Naruto shivered slightly, his ears falling to flatten against his skull. Even without possessing Sasuke's affinity for reading the magic on the wind, he could feel something brewing in the distance. It writhed and coiled like a snake preparing to strike. It was whispered on the wind and in the ground beneath his feet. Sasuke was right. They needed to be prepared for whatever the outcome. Now that he was matured, he could protect Sasuke as both his Familiar and his Guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep curled up against him. Progress in training was slow as Naruto's maturation completed itself. Naruto spent far too much time rubbing against him in an obvious attempt to cover him in Feral scent. It would have been endearing if not for Sasuke's impatience for them to fully bond. There was also the issue of Naruto's lack of control over his more feral nature. He doubted he would hurt him, but having a wild Feral in the capital would be difficult to handle if Naruto was not completely ready for the task.

He turned his gaze from Naruto and fought against the shame washing through him. Some of this bonding should have been done ages ago, but his own fear of control and Naruto's almost childlike appearance had deterred him. Even when Naruto's body looked barely older than a child, he had wanted him so badly that the shame was barely enough to prevent him from claiming the young body.

The only possible option was to lock himself away from Naruto and focus on gaining much needed control over his powers, even if that control would not be complete until he fully wove Naruto's essence into his mana. Familiars were more than magical companions. They truly did complete the sorcerer or caster. The stronger the bond, the more strength the sorcerer could obtain through their Familiar. Itachi's bond with Kisame could never be broken, even in death. Death for one was the death of the other.

He needed the same strength with Naruto. His arms tightened around Naruto. Naruto was his. He refused to relinquish his hold on him. His Uncle Madara's fate would not be his own.

Frowning a bit, he turned his gaze to the opening of the small cave where they slept. Something was at work. His father's reasoning was flawed beyond all understandable reason. He had known it when he had seen his father's eyes. His own emotions had clouded his thinking as well, not that his choice to leave with Naruto would have been any different had he realized at the time that his father was not thinking correctly.

His bond with Naruto needed to be irrefutable and Naruto needed to be in complete control of himself. Only then could he risk heading into the capital and addressing the court. There was no way of knowing how the monarch would rule if Fugaku addressed the court before him. He wrinkled his nose at the foul stench of magick making its way to him. Something was brewing. He had felt it almost instantly upon landing at the edge of the desert. They would have little time to prepare and he was the one who needed all possible advantages.

The court knew nothing of him other than his position as Fugaku Uchiha's younger son. They could very well decide to allow Fugaku to sever the bond he possessed with Naruto, maiming him and killing Naruto. But if the bond was exceptionally strong, stronger even than the one Itachi possessed, severing the bond would be impossible as it would kill both of them. His father, even with his mind hazed from whatever was affecting it, would never willingly kill one of his children. Ice sorcerers were driven into near extinction a thousand years past. The Uchiha family was the last known practitioners and they were so inbred that there were no more marriages to be had. His father's marriage to his first cousin was the last and it was dangerously close to breaking the limits.

Any marriages now would have to be done by splintering off and wedding outside the family. Doing so would extend the life of the family, but destroy their magick. The mixing of elemental magic destroyed the core purity. Even when compatible magic such as fire and wind were intertwined, the final outcome was less than the parents. Magick warred for dominance and it would take centuries to breed power back into the bloodline if they mixed it with other magics. There was no successful way to combine it to allow interbreeding. Itachi and Sasuke would be the last pure children of their family.

He gave a small mirthless laugh, recalling as a child, the sight of his broken uncle. Those permanently red eyes had stared at him before gesturing him to approach. Sasuke's fear had not been enough to override the compulsion brought on by those seemingly brittle hands.

"Do you know who I am?" Madara had asked in a raspy voice that had sent chills of fear down his spine. "I have cursed this family. We shall be brought to dust and scattered, forgotten."

Sasuke remembered asking him why. The words had felt like ash in his mouth as he spoke. The gathering of elders had ignored the old man speaking to the small child, but Sasuke had wished they had not. It was as if he had been called to be the witness to the destruction of their family.

"Magick will not be denied, child. The tear created by the broken bond is not only mine to bear. All Uchiha bear it. We are dead. Hashirama would scold me for my words, but the truth cannot be denied. We bear the fruit of our actions. I am not long from his side, so it is to you I will impart the strength to decide the fate of this rotten family."

His hand had felt unbearably hot when it had latched onto his shoulder. He'd felt the rush of power in his veins and his previously barely awakened magic flared to life with such force, he felt his eyes shift their color. The small cry that escaped his lips had drawn the attention of several of the family mulling about in discussion.

Itachi had appeared then, and dragged him away from the frail old man. Yet he had spoken one last time, words Sasuke could still hear ringing in his head to this day. "When the time comes, what will your choice be, young Uchiha? Will you rip your soul or will your choices heal our magick?"

Sasuke had not understood and Itachi had ignored his questions. He heard his father speaking to his mother the next day. Madara had died the previous night without warning. The family, his father included, had seemed almost relieved, as if some dark unseen blemish was wiped clean upon an old man's death.

How wrong they were. Madara had not disappeared completely. They could not have known that Madara's magick had been imparted into Sasuke. Of course, his had absorbed it immediately and none was the wiser.

But he had known. Some small inkling in the back of his mind had whispered that his lack of control was due to the wild magick introduced into him. No one, not even Itachi, had known. Even he had forgotten it until he stood before his father.

In some ways, this felt like a test and Madara's words seemed all the more appropriate. What compulsion had his father felt when he bonded him with a wild and yet powerful creature? Had it been some residual push from Madara Uchiha's magick?

A powerful sorcerer required a powerful Familiar. No member of Kakashi's pack could have hoped to have the strength to withstand Sasuke's magick for long.

But Naruto wasn't some mere wolf Familiar. He was a Feral. He was able to withstand nearly all magical attacks once his maturation was complete and retaliate with claws and teeth. Despite being magick null in the sense of casting, his natural magic made him highly compatible as a Familiar.

Sasuke ran a finger over one of Naruto's silky ears, giving a silent chuckle as it flinched and wiggled. Naruto presence calmed his magick. The more he grew into his maturity, the stronger that calm became. There had always been a sort of restraint he was forced to exert. His father had always reprimanded him for his lack of control when compared to his brother. But now that Naruto was mature, he could feel that calm he so desperately sought washing over him as the bond they shared strengthened.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto's face. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto stretched like the feline that he was and sat up slowly. "I guess."

"We don't have much time, so we need to get started." Sasuke reached for the bag containing their supplies and tossed Naruto a roll of crusty bread and a hunk of cheese before taking an ice apple for himself.

Sasuke took a bite of his apple and walked out into the dawn light. He flinched at the heat already beginning to build in the area. The edge of the desert was one of the worst places for an ice sorcerer to be, and one of the last places they would search for him. Itachi and Kisame weren't fools.

Disintegrating the remaining core with a small burst of magick, he slowly turned to where Naruto was seated. He reached to his crystal with one hand while an ice sword formed in his other. The strength of the sword was determined by his control.

"Now come at me," he growled at Naruto and moved into position.

oOo

Fugaku slammed a fist into the wall, causing an icy wave to spread across the hard stone. The stone around his neck glowed brightly and his eyes shown dark with his fluxing power. Kakashi watched silently from the door as his master vented his anger on the wall.

He was glad Itachi had taken Naruto and Sasuke. The older son was paying for his interference by a sound flogging. He had tried to stop Fugaku, only to earn a slap to his face. His master had never lifted a hand to him in all their years as Sorcerer and Familiar. Something was not right with him.

"Fugaku?"

Fugaku turned his face sharply. His eyes held mixed emotions. Anger. Frustration. Confusion.

"You should calm down." He sent a calming pulse along the bond they shared and watched in relief as his master relaxed, if only minutely.

"Both my sons have turned against me, Kakashi. I have every right to be angry."

Kakashi frowned and tugged at the high collared shirt he wore. "They have not turned against you. Sasuke left because he had no choice. You essentially told him you would kill half of his soul for no reason."

"It is for his own good," Fugaku roared.

"Is it?" His words earned him another slap, this time with enough force to cause his lip to be cut by a sharp incisor and blood to trickle down his chin. "Are you finished? Or would you like me to strip so you can flog me as well?"

Fugaku's hand latched onto Kakashi's hair and tugged his head back. "Don't tempt me."

The wolf instincts rose hard and fast in him. His teeth were bared before he could stop himself and more blood dribbled down his chin. Fugaku's volatile emotions were beginning to affect him. His hackles rose and he snapped out a claw tipped hand, just barely missing Fugaku as he jerked away.

Fugaku sent a burst of magic toward him in retaliation. Only Kakashi's quick reflexes kept him from being stunned by the attack. He dropped to a crouch and growled low in his throat.

Fugaku's eyes were bright with the power spillover his lack of control brought. The spillover of emotions too great to be held inside flooded Kakashi and he lunged without thinking only to find himself flung roughly against the wall and bound by powerful magick.

"You dare attack me?" snapped Fugaku as he approached.

"You're my master, but you don't own me." Kakashi was almost grateful for the pain in his back from being tossed so harshly against the wall. It awoke him from his mindless attacking caused by Fugaku's spillover.

Their relationship as sorcerer and Familiar was a cold one. Kakashi had been brought to him when he was barely a teenager after the death of Fugaku's previous Familiar. There were times when he wondered why Fugaku even bothered to claim a second Familiar. It was obvious by his minimal use of the bond they shared that he had no desire for Kakashi to be by his side. He used him sexually on occasion, but decidedly less than he would have liked.

And then there was Mikoto.

Jealousy was not something he cared to admit. He was not sure if Fugaku loved the woman, or just kept her around because she was the mother of his sons. She was a pleasant woman, but too weak in the magical arts to warrant her own Familiar. Regardless of her power, Fugaku spent many nights with her and the knowledge brought with it fresh jealousy. He saw how Itachi and Kisame were. He sensed the same connection building within Sasuke and Naruto.

He wanted that. He wanted that closeness and mutual desire. Each time Fugaku sought him for the release only a Familiar could provide, he savored it.

Now, faced with the overflow of power build-up inside Fugaku, Kakashi found heat flooding into him despite the chill of the magick swirling around them. He hated his master. And loved him.

"Fugaku," he whispered. "Your power is spilling over."

The haze in Fugaku's eyes cleared for a moment, and the darkness that had taken him over in recent days faded. The magick holding Kakashi prisoner loosened and he slipped to the floor. His muscles ached and he was certain there would be a multitude of bruises covering his body the next day.

"Why did you anger me, Kakashi?" Fugaku wrapped his hands around Kakashi's biceps and gave him a little shake. "Tell me?"

"Because you struck your son. You needed someone to take the anger from you before you did something even worse." Kakashi's triangular ears flicked back to lay flat against his head. "That is my job as your Familiar."

Fugaku's cheeks paled and Kakashi felt another burst of anger from him only moments before their lips were smashed together. He nearly cried out at the pain the kiss caused his injured mouth. The kiss hurt and it was wonderful at the same time.

He barely registered being pushed onto Fugaku's desk or his trousers being torn from his body. His tail swiped back and forth and his body arched at the touch of cold lips onto his stomach. Teeth bit none too gently followed by the cold swipe of an icy tongue.

His nipples pebbled beneath his shirt and he lifted hands to pinch and tug at them while Fugaku attack his abdomen and thighs with biting teeth. When that cold mouth closed over the head of his cock, he should have wilted. The cold should have caused his dick to shrink and wither, but the feel of Fugaku's arousal across their bond only caused him to harden all the more painfully instead.

The cold and wet mouth lifted and Kakashi's thighs were pushed up moments before a slick cock was pressed inside him. He shouted out his pleasure at the burning cold that seared him to his core and was grateful Fugaku had been considerate enough to conjure some lubricant before pressing inside. It had been several months since he had been taken and his body was not used to it.

He whimpered and arched back across the desk. The people around the keep might think him strong and dominant, but when Fugaku took him, he whimpered and begged like the animal he was.

Fugaku's tapered fingers traced across his abdomen, leaving trails of magick in their wake. He groaned at the feel of magick on his skin. It burned so deliciously and would leave marks that would remain for days. He loved when Fugaku marked him like that. He could touch the marks and relive the moment.

The cold blanket of Fugaku's magick engulfed him. He screamed out in pleasure and arched into him. In some vague part of his mind, he could feel his master's movements inside him. His body shook and the bond between them thrummed with life. He was being torn apart and remade anew.

One leg was lifted and the change of the angle of thrusts caused him cry out from the pleasure. He could not bear it. He had needed this so badly, almost as bad as Fugaku.

In the back of his pleasure fogged mind, he could sense the darkness that was woven through Fugaku's magick. It was different and his own slight magick rebelled against it. As he gave a final shout of pleasure and pulsed in the completion of his release, he mentally cringed as the dark tinged magick that had not been there the last time they had strengthened their bond washed over him.

He felt Fugaku give a few final thrusts before he collapsed upon him. The cold puffs of a chilled breath brushed his cheek and he shivered in response. He could feel the wetness of the spilled seed begin to seep from him as Fugaku withdrew from his body.

"Get out," he snarled and hurt worked through Kakashi, which he tamped down immediately before it could be sensed through the bond they shared. He had never received the gentle cuddling of lovers in the past, so why should he be given it now?

He tugged his pants over his hips and winced at the wet semen dripping from his ass. His master was in more control now. He could sense the wildness to his magick had been tempered. At least he could feel some pride at being able to do that for him, even if he wished for more.

Fleeing from the room, he closed his eyes once the door sealed behind him. That darkness in Fugaku's magick worried him. Pure darkness such as that should not be present in magick. The ice magick that the Uchihas wielded was elemental in nature and as such, naturally neutral magick. What the wielder did with his or her magick did not change the magick's nature at its core.

He frowned and moved quickly to his room so to clean up before seeing to Itachi. He had left him in the care of Kabuto before going to Fugaku. In his weakened magical state, his body was likely in worse shape than it would have been if he had not completely exhausted his magick. Itachi was no fool. He had to have known his actions would have resulted in punishment from his father.

Kakashi shook his head and made quick work of his cleaning. He would bath more thoroughly after he spoke with Itachi.

On silent feet, he approached the thick door leading to Itachi's chamber. Kabuto was nowhere in sight and Itachi looked small and pale as he lay on his stomach across the length of the bed. Kakashi cringed mentally at the bloody welts spread across a previously unblemished back.

"I can sense you there, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and moved closer to the bed. "Where is Kabuto?"

Itachi sighed and turned his gaze to him. "He left after cleaning the wounds. There is little else to be done. He left some ointment I'm to apply every few hours, but thought it best to let the wounds air rather than bandaging them."

"I'm sorry for this, Itachi."

Itachi shook his head and pillowed it once more on his arms. "There is nothing you could do."

The truth of the words burned him. "I should never have allowed him to do this to you. I could have stopped him if I had really tried."

"And then taken the punishment along with me."

Kakashi looked over Itachi's frail frame. "Do you have enough strength to keep Kisame at bay?"

Itachi gave a small groan. "I doubt it. He's going to be trapped in his true form for a few days until I have the strength enough to stand and go outside. I suppose I hadn't thought Father would retaliate with physical attacks...and me too weakened to escape them."

The answer was not the one he had hoped for. "Kisame will kill your father if he sees him. An elder dragon...he will be too much for him."

One of Itachi's eyes popped open and he stared at Kakashi. "You're worried for Father."

"I am his Familiar."

Itachi struggled to lift his torso from the bed. "He hurt you and yet you would worry for him. Kakashi, do you love my father?"

Kakashi's jaw tightened and he ducked his face from view of those piercing eyes. "I am his Familiar," he repeated.

Itachi's strength failed him and he collapsed once more to the bed with a small grunt. "Fine."

Silence extended between them until Kakashi spoke. There was little he could do, but perhaps Itachi could shed light onto why Fugaku was acting so distant and strange. "Your father's magic is not right."

This got Itachi's attention and his closed eyes shot open. "How do you mean?"

"It feels different. There is a darkness in it that was not there before."

"Impossible. Ice magic is neutral. It is not created from light or dark, but from nature."

Kakashi shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "I know what I felt. My master is not in his right mind. Darkness is tainting him."

"I feared something like this had happened." Itachi shook his head wearily. "I'm too weak to investigate anything as I am. It will be at least a week before I am able to bend magic, maybe more because of the flogging. Until then, Sasuke and Naruto are on their own. "

A chill filled the air that had nothing to do with the temperature or Itachi's natural icy state. A wave of magic descended on the keep and Itachi had the grace to flinch. Kakashi sighed and reached up to rub at his brow. Kisame was back.

"You need to control him, Itachi," he hissed moments before Itachi's door was flung open and the dark blue man stepped into the space.

Kisame's pale eyes skimmed the darkened room before lighting on Itachi sprawled across the bed. When his eyes settled on the seeping wounds on Itachi's back, a black fury blanketed the room.

Kakashi was forced to wrap his cloak even more tightly around his body or else he would have been frozen where he stood. As an elder ice dragon, Kisame's power was nearly as great as Itachi's and untempered, it was dangerous.

"Itachi," hissed Kakashi as he took a step back.

Itachi was drawn from his mind and turned his gaze to Kisame. "Kisame! Your form?"

He spoke sharply enough that Kisame was drawn from his anger to stare at Itachi. "I needed to be at your side so I drew on the ancient magicks, though it is not a pleasant experience. I did not want to wait for your strength to return."

He sat beside Itachi and ran a hand over the long dark strands of hair. "You were foolish to allow him to do this to you."

"I was left too weak to fight back when Father found me in the courtyard shortly after you left. I knew he would sense the powerful burst of magic." Itachi shrugged his shoulders only to wince as the wounds were jostled.

"Why didn't I feel your pain?" Kisame placed his massive hands on either side of Itachi's face. "I didn't feel anything."

A trickle of sadness flickered through Itachi's eyes before it was hidden. "I blocked it from you. I had enough magic left in me for that."

"Why?"

"Would you have taken Sasuke and Naruto all the way to where we discussed if you had felt me in pain?"

Kisame was startled before his eyes grew hard and cold. "No," he snarled.

"Then it was necessary." Itachi pulled away and lowered his head to his folded arms once more, signaling the end of the conversation.

Kakashi waited for Kisame to begin his rampage, but was surprised when he simply settled on the side of the bed and lowered his face to inches above the crisscrossed wounds visible on Itachi's back. His magic flared out before icy breath whispered from his lips and across Itachi's back.

The thumbs of large hands circled around on Itachi's hips as he moved down over the back to where the marks ended just above the base of Itachi's spine. He felt he was watching something intimate, yet he could not pull his gaze away. When Itachi moaned and shifted back against Kisame, heat pooled into his loins and he began moving quickly and silently towards the door so not to draw the attention of a very volatile elder dragon. Before he left the room, he noticed the wounds on Itachi's back were decidedly less angry. They were still likely painful, but the violently angry look to them was gone under Kisame's ministrations.

With a quiet snap, the door was closed and he leaned against it with closed eyes. He had always had a soft spot for Sasuke and Naruto. He hoped Itachi was able to heal before Fugaku found the two of them and ripped their souls to pieces in his unnatural anger.

oOo

Naruto's breath came in pants as he stared at Sasuke. He seemed the model of cool and collective despite the heat from the desert that was likely making him more uncomfortable than he appeared. His ice sword caught light from the blazing sun and shimmered without even the slightest sign of melting.

"Again," hissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke," whined Naruto. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop being a scared and attack me," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's mind short circuited. The exhaustion and heat had his more feral nature taking control. His mind was blank as he charged Sasuke with no thought other than taking down an opponent.

And the next moment he was face down in the sand. He snarled and shouted at Sasuke to no avail. The thick weight of Sasuke's magick held him firmly to the ground and the tip of an icy sword was placed sharply against his throat.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're an asshole."

Rolling his eyes, he knelt beside Naruto. "You lost control. That's unacceptable. If you lose control, then I have to not only have to worry about seeing to controlling you, but also protect myself. You want to protect me? Then learn some damn control over yourself."

Sasuke turned and walked toward the natural stone wall. Naruto watched as he stumbled slightly and leaned heavily against the stone. Panic worked through him and he was on his feet, at Sasuke's side in an instant.

"I'm fine," said Sasuke, lifting a hand to wave Naruto aside. "It's just hotter than I like."

Naruto gave a small growl and lifted Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke, too weak to fight him, gave only a small grunt as he was carried into the cooler space of the cave that served as their home.

He was careful as he lowered Sasuke onto their makeshift bed made from their cloaks and a blanket they had found stored in the pack.

Sasuke slumped weakly against the wall. Naruto felt his eyes on him and gave a small whine as he settled beside him. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head. "Our bond is too weak. I was stupid to delay in strengthening it but I was weak. I wanted you too badly and you were still too small."

"And now?"

"Strengthening a bond is something that happens over time. We can't force it." Sasuke turned his eyes to the entrance of their cave. "And we can't stay here forever."

"Why?" Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin atop them. "Kisame said that the whirlwinds in the desert blocked our magick from being detected. We could just stay here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're insane if you think I would remain in this heat for any extended period of time."

"It doesn't hurt you," argued Naruto.

"It's hard to concentrate. The heat makes me irritable."

Naruto pouted and pressed his face into his knees while muttering to himself. "Like that's any different from normal."

The hard expression on Sasuke's face softened and he reached out a hand to stroke over Naruto's silky ears and down to rest on his blond hair. "We can't stay here. Something is wrong in the capital. I can hear the magick on the wind. It is my duty as an Uchiha to defend the Emperor from all threats. There is something off in the capital and we will have to leave soon for it. Something was off about Father, and I know I'll be able to figure out what is wrong if I go there."

"Why not leave now?"

"You're not ready. Your instinct is still too dominant. You're dangerous when your instinct is in control, but even more so when it is not."

Naruto cocked his head and blinked at Sasuke. "How long will we stay?"

"Until we're ready." Sasuke closed his eyes and held out a hand for Naruto.

Naruto moved quickly to Sasuke's side and buried his face in his neck. A small purr rumbled from his chest and he felt the bond between them flair to life. Every moment spent with Sasuke like this strengthened the bond. He could feel Sasuke's cold, it chilled him and yet warmed him all the same. Sasuke's grip on his control was iron clad as his fingers traced down Naruto's bare arm, leaving the faintest trails of magick in their wake.

"I'll protect you, Sasuke, just like I was meant to."

Sasuke huffed a laugh. "I believe you."

Naruto's purrs continued as the sun dipped further into the west. He was determined to gain control over his feral nature, for Sasuke. A small growl rumbled in his chest. That darkness he felt growing in the direction of the capital would not hurt Sasuke. He would destroy the world to keep him safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind shifted, blowing into the cave that was their temporary home and bringing with it the dreaded heat of the outside desert even with the sun beginning its descent in the horizon. Sasuke closed his eyes and drew his cloak even more tightly around his body, causing Naruto to shift from where he lay curled against him. He had laughed when his Familiar had suggested enchanting his clothing in a similar manner to the servants of his father, but now he knew it to be a lifesaver. It was not ideal, but it kept away some of the more uncomfortable heat.

"You're smarter than you realize," he murmured as he traced his fingers through the tussled blond hair and up to where ears flicked cutely. Naruto's body may have altered to that of a mature Feral, but he still kept some aspect of that adorable, kittenish guile.

Closing his eyes, he opened himself up to the bond and sent a small trickle of magick through the connection. The bond was so much stronger now than when they fled the north only a few days past. It was not unbreakable, but that point would be reached soon enough. For now, he simply savored the feel of Naruto's magick inside him. Naruto's innate magick was like a brightly burning flame. Instead of making him uncomfortable in its heat, it soothed him in more ways than he could imagine. Thinking on what it would be like if his bond were broken, he shuddered and wondered how his dead uncle had ever survived all those years without his Familiar.

Naruto shifted beside him and grumbled. "You're thinking."

"I'm worried that Father will never let us be. Using magick to control others is a dangerous craft and it always leaves a mark, even when the magick-user is gone. I fear that Father will never be free of the taint."

"What will you do?"

"Whatever I have to." The gem hanging against Sasuke's chest gleamed brightly in the dim space of the cave, proving his conviction.

"I'll protect you." They were words that Naruto had repeated often over the past few days in his determination to develop control over his adult body. It was not words spoken in jest, but rather in true determination. He had little doubt that Naruto would die protecting him and that thought frightened him more than anything else.

Closing his eyes again, he ran a mental hand over the bond between them and his breath caught in his throat at flood of sensation as a result. The bond was so close to being unbreakable, at least not without their lives being forfeit in the process. A complete physical joining would be required eventually if they hoped to cement the strength.

The physical need created by the forming of such bonds between sorcerer and Familiar was simply recognized as a necessary evil. Wives and husbands were forced to live with the knowledge that their spouse took pleasure in the body of his or her Familiar. What few did not understand was that it was not so much for pleasure, but rather the bond that demanded it. A bond needed to be fed in order for it to flourish. Emotional and physical closeness powered the bond and allowed the sorcerer to draw more from his companion. It was a joining that could not be explained, but rather needed to be experienced in order for complete understanding. On some level, he knew his bond with Naruto exceeded those of normal sorcerers. It was more than simply a bond, even from the very beginning when he saw the half starved waif unwrapped from sopping blankets.

Sasuke instantly regretted his abandonment of the bond for the past few years. It was not a willing discarding, but rather one made by frustrations. Until recent days, Naruto had appeared no older than twelve, with all the innocent that came with the age...and he had wanted him. The only option for him was to ignore the presence of both Naruto and the bond for as long as he could, even if both were forced to suffer and the bond to starve.

Now, touching the joining between them, it felt full of life and power. It was strong in its own right and growing more so every passing day.

"Sasuke?"

He opened his eyes to see Naruto sitting up beside him, eyes wide and slit-pupils dilated. The raised markings on his cheeks seemed to darken and a blush stained his cheeks. Soul bonds were so complicated. They aroused the joined parties nearly as much as they comforted.

There were no words for Sasuke to say, for his Familiar was erasing them with a single look. The bond thrummed between them and the air temperature inside the cave dipped dramatically as Sasuke's restraint quivered. While the bond screamed out of a complete joining, he remained uncertain.

Sexual joining between bond-mates was not necessary for the strengthening of a bond. It was the fastest and most complete option, but not the only. There were some sorcerers who kept their bonds completely platonic. With Uchiha, doing so was a bit more difficult considering that they bonded much deeper than other families.

He took a breath and eased back from Naruto, careful not to stimulate the bond between them. Cutting off the bond was out of the question, but he slowed the flow so that he could think. The whimper that escaped Naruto nearly undid him. He needed both of them capable of thinking outside of the pull of magick between them.

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't think."

Naruto cocked his head and frowned. "What do you need to think about?"

Sasuke shook his head leaned it against the stone wall. He refused to push Naruto into a fully realized bond until he was ready. Naruto could not realize what doing so would entail. Even his father had not gone so far as to create a powerful bond between him and Kakashi. Sexual contact did not ensure a powerful connection, but was the easiest way to strengthen a bond. As it was, he and Naruto were fast reaching that critical point of no return. It had come faster than he had thought and made him wonder just how strong the bond between them could become if given the time to grow.

"Do you understand what is going to happen, Naruto?"

"You mean sex?"

He could not stop from rolling his eyes. If it was simply sex, he would have stripped them of their garments and set about taking pleasure without another thought. "I don't mean sex. I mean the bond."

There was that guileless look on his face. Blue eyes were wide in innocence and his tail danced behind him in an almost lazy sway. He looked so unconcerned, which made it all the more difficult for Sasuke.

"We're at a critical point. I can prevent the bond from growing any stronger."

Naruto startled from where he sat and nearly lunged at him. "Why would you want to do that? Isn't the point of this to make the bond as strong as possible?"

"It's more than that. When a bond reaches a certain level, it can become difficult for the two souls connected. We won't be able to stay away from each other for very long. If one of us is in pain, the other can feel it almost as if it was his pain. If one dies, the other will as well."

"I'm fine with that." Naruto nuzzled his face against Sasuke's chest. "I've never wanted to leave your side anyway."

"You don't understand."

A growl rumbled from Naruto's chest and he sat up and latched clawed hands onto Sasuke's shoulders. "I understand what it means. My mother used to talk about how Ferals used to be many. We were highly sought out as Familiars because we are so strong and have a large amount of magick. Cubs were bonded young, and only to child mages. They said that children don't have the barrier that adults do, so they knew right away if we were compatible. Even though we stopped becoming Familiars, my mother taught me the power that comes from a bond of souls, and the cost of it."

Sasuke frowned. He had not heard much about Ferals other than they were vicious and made difficult to control Familiars. Naruto had never spoken much of his mother and father and no one had pried into his past. "Why did things change?"

"A sorcerer, an adult, came to the clan and asked for a cub as a Familiar. The clan assumed he meant to open negotiations for one of his children, but it was soon found that he wanted one for himself. The sorcerer was powerful and the clan was swayed and allowed him to bond to a cub. I suppose he did not realize that Ferals don't come into their true strength until puberty because he drained the cub and killed him. The clan went on a rampaged afterward, killing the sorcerer refusing all requests for bonds. After a while, the bonded Ferals died off and we began to attack any who tried to bond with us. That is when they began to exterminate us. I am the first bonded Feral in nearly five hundred years. I don't know what my clan would say if there still was one, but I do not care. All I know is that I don't want anyone to be able to break us apart. I only want to be with you. I want you to use my magick and my strength."

Sasuke was stunned. Even the ancient texts claimed that Ferals were too wild and difficult to be strong Familiars despite their innate magical core. "I never knew."

Naruto shrugged and pressed close to him, magick pushing against the slight barrier that had been put up between them. It was difficult to deny the insistent jolts and he found he did not want to. He wanted to feel Naruto inside him, their magicks mingling together.

So, the barrier crumpled like a castle made of sand. Everything that was Naruto flooded inside him and both moaned in tandem. The whisper of thoughts comingled with the power of their dual magicks. It was difficult to determine where one ended and the other began. Even with such a powerful opening of the bond, some key element was missing.

Naruto seemed to realized it before him and immediately swooped into to seal their lips together. Tongues pressed together and teeth nipped at lips. Fire battled with ice for dominance, but instead of diminishing each other, they seemed to instead build even higher.

Sasuke broke the kiss and flung his head back against the wall. He could feel the magick flowing in and out of him, much like the incoming tide. Each wave crashed into him and left him feeling more powerful than before. He groaned again and heard the answering purr from Naruto.

The temperature dropped even more and he cried out at the loss of control in fear of harming Naruto in the chill. His Familiar growled in response. The enchanted air surrounding them seemed to bounce off Naruto, leaving him untouched by the cold.

"More," he growled and Sasuke was unable to deny him.

Kiss after kiss, the power between them seemed to expand. Each breath they took, the bond widened. Thoughts that were mere whispers became almost audible to the other. It reached a point where one could barely tell the difference between them. The very essence of who they were became murky and Sasuke stalled in fear of losing himself in the rush.

Naruto growled again and his teeth latched onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shouted out and his power exploded around them in a whirlwind of icy magick. He could taste the metallic blood despite it being Naruto who had his sharp teeth buried in flesh.

He did not fight as his clothes were ripped from his body by powerful claws and he lay nude beneath Naruto. As blood ran down his shoulder, he struggled to distinguish himself from his Familiar, but failed. Lips sucked their way down his body and he could not seem to separate if it was his lips sucking or his flesh being devoured. Hands clawed at broad shoulders and he cried out as heat sucked down his shaft. 

Where had Naruto learned such things? Jealousy rose hot in him and he struggled through the haze for his own thoughts. Realization worked through him as the pleasure rose hot and fierce. Naruto had taken his own experiences from his mind and turned them against him.

"Naruto—" he gasped as a wave of pleasure rocked into his core. Their dual pleasures were becoming impossible to untangle. He was both receiving and giving pleasure.

Two souls became one as the pleasure wracked through them. Touches, kisses, and bites were not enough for either. Naruto's clothes were ripped as well, neither satisfied until skin touched skin. He had never thought himself empty until he felt Naruto's soul so completely meshed with his. How would he be able to function if he could not distinguish one from the other? The question passed as quickly as it came when his hips were pushed up and a tongue pressed to the pucker of his anus.

He tried to scream, but no sound escaped. It felt like he was cumming, but nothing spilled forth. The tongue stroked and jabbed. A finger inserted itself, only stinging a bit from the sharp claw on the tip. The tongue and finger worked in tandem, moving in and out. He wanted it to stop and he wanted it to continue forever. Large stalactites made of ice dripped down the ceiling of the cave from the amount of uncontrolled magick spilling out of him.

When the pleasurable torture finally ended, he took a moment to catch his breath, only to have his body flipped over and everything to begin again. Fingers clenched into the pallet of bedding and the hard rocky wall. Naruto's fingers and tongue were destroying him and he never wanted it to end. A painfully warm hand cupped his testicles where they hung heavy from his groin and began alternating in squeezing them between pumps of the fingers and tongue. He cursed his knowledge and how well Naruto drew it from him.

When he knew he could take no more, the fingers withdrew and for a brief moment he bemoaned the loss. Just as he prepared to turn and demand more, a thickness was pressed against him. The head of Naruto's erection slid through the cleft of his ass and down past the anus to prod at his balls hanging below. His mouth fell open and his head dropped to hang weakly.

"Please," he whispered.

His plea was heard, for one hand glided down his shoulder and then his arm until fingers could be linked. The other arm received the same attention just before the thickness was aligned and pressed inside him. The ache of being stretched so wide in no way diminished the pleasure of the heat Naruto brought to him. He had always hated anything warm, but Naruto was different. His body sought to absorb every aspect of the heat he exuded like the healthy animal he was. The bond between them extrapolated on that and soon he could no longer feel the difference between the heat and cold of their two bodies.

When Naruto began moving, he was sure that he screamed, or was it Naruto who screamed?

The need built between them and Sasuke accepted it, causing the bond to explode inside them. There would be no tearing them apart now. He felt it as it went beyond what was considered normal and into a realm most shied away from. He was Naruto and Naruto was him. Their very lives were now intertwined and would never be parted. Had Madara ever considered developing this deep of a bond? What had held him back from taking such a route? The questions that rose in him were lost as his mind was scattered and the knot of pleasure reached its pinnacle.

Everything came crashing down. His magick exploded completely around them and the ice structures that had grown were destroyed in a shower of shattered ice, falling all around them like snow. Naruto grunted and gave a few hard thrusts before collapsing on him. 

Together they lay, their breaths the only sound in the cave. Wet mess covered them, sweat, saliva, and semen combined together. Moisture evaporated from Naruto's body, looking similar to steam as it rose in the chilled space where they rested.

There would be no more hiding. Not even the magick-masking power of the nearby desert could hide that explosion of power. If they remained where they were, they would be apprehended within a matter of days.

But he could not move. The world was moments before crashing down upon them and he was satisfied where he was. Shiver and pulse remnants from his orgasm still worked through him.

Gradually, the disconcerting feel of being two people ebbed. He was once again alone in his skin as their bond equalized. He could feel Naruto, the breaths he took and the beat of his heart and knew instantly that their heart and lungs were in sync.

Naruto tightened his arms around him and they savored the last few moments of respite. Time did not stand still, but it felt as if it had. Just one more moment together was all they wanted and so they took it.

It was Sasuke who shifted away first. He stood with a faint wince and the gem at his chest pulsed faintly. The wash of magick always soothed him and he felt his body clean its grime under the soothing pulse. Their clothes were in tatters and he expended some necessary strength in order to repair them. The cooling enchantment had survived, to which he was grateful. It was one of Naruto's more ingenious ideas.

"I don't want to go."

He turned his gaze to see Naruto crouched by their bags. "We have to."

"I know, but what if something happens."

"It doesn't matter. They can't separate us now. If they did so, it would kill us both."

"Then, let's go away somewhere. They don't matter."

He placed a hand on Naruto's head and stroked lovingly over the soft ears. The rumbling purr was as soothing as the waves on the shore or the strum of his mother's harp. He wanted so desperately to grant Naruto's wish.

"We can't. We might be safe, but there is a darkness. It actually tainted the magick of an elemental sorcerer. That alone is reason enough to investigate."

"And if you're hurt?"

"I thought you were going to protect me? Don't tell me you're scared."

Naruto growled and press his face to Sasuke's hip. "I feel different now. The only thought in my mind is protecting you. I don't want to think of what will happen if you're hurt. I could go on a frenzy like before."

"I'm no slouch, if you recall. I'm nearly as powerful as Itachi. I can protect myself; I just need you to watch my back."

Naruto nodded and stood. His ears were flat against his head and his tail swished back and forth anxiously. Where once only blue had been, red now edged the circle of his eyes with threatening promise of the nightmare that would fall upon any who harmed his sorcerer.

"We should travel light. I'll conjure any food we need."

They left their bags, taking only their weapons and skins of water. Travel by night was safer and Naruto's sight would catch anything before it attacked them. It would take several days travel to reach the capital. As Sasuke had never been off the mountain, teleportation was out of the question. He needed to be able to visualize the location he traveled to not to mention the magick expenditure was more costly than he would feel comfortable using. They were limited by the magick inside each other, Naruto being an extra font, but not limitless.

"I like the night," Naruto's gaze lifted to the partially concealed moons hanging high above them—twin bodies that danced with each other in the sky. They were known as the Lovers; mythology telling of a sorcerer and noblewoman who fell in love. On the eve of the noblewoman's marriage to another man, the sorcerer cast a spell and he and his lover became the celestial bodies, eternally circling each other.

"As do I." The night air was fresh, clean and crisp, surprisingly cool when the air was so arid during the day. Ice sorcerers were always more comfortable in the dark. It was the call of their element that allowed the dark and shadows to comfort them.

"What are we going to do when we get to the capital?"

"Find the dark sorcerer who has tainted Father."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at him with annoyance. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"Carefully."

There was a growl from Naruto as he stepped away, putting distance between them. It did not last longer than a few minutes before he was edging close. The bond did not like them being far from each other and caused an ache to form in their chests when they moved beyond a certain limit. It was not so much painful as distracting. It could be worked around if they pushed through the initial strangeness of the sensation and maintained the health of the bond.

Instead of smiling, Sasuke reached over and brushed a hand over Naruto's ears. The flattened organs perked up and a purr rumbled from his chest. It, along with the warm pulse along their bond, was proof of the accepted apology.

"Do you think Itachi is alright?"

It was the first they had spoken of Sasuke's brother. The more days that had passed since Kisame dropped them off at the edge of the desert, the more worried he became. He had expected some sort of communication with Itachi.

"You don't think your father would have killed him, do you?"

Before recent events, he would have balked at the thought of his father doing anything that could harm either of them. Now, he was uncertain how to answer. Naruto paled and clenched his hands into fists, likely reading his emotions over the length of their bond.

"I never really liked the guy, but he kept us safe."

"My brother...is not an easy person. Father expected much from him and he allowed it to morph his personality."

Naruto stopped walking and looked up at his face. "I think he's alive. Kisame wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Did you see how big he was? He could eat me in two bites. Your father is dragon chow if he tries to hurt Itachi."

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon of trees. There were more trees in this area now that they were moving steadily away from the desert and into a less arid region. It was still uncomfortably hot, but thanks to his cloak, he weathered it much easier. His magick was behaving surprisingly well. It made him wonder if his strengthening of the bond with Naruto stabilized his magick.

"I'm hungry," complained Naruto. "I'm going to hunt us some food."

"Let's find a place to rest away from the open areas first."

They searched around, not finding a cave, but rather an outcropping of rock. It would provide shelter from the sun and offer a cool place to rest during the day before they continued their walk toward the capital. Sasuke was exhausted and collapsed beneath the shade. He was not meant for extended periods in warmer climates and it drained him much more quickly than in the north. He closed his eyes and dozed, jerking awake at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto was at his side, covered in blood with joyous blue eyes turned on him. "I have meat for us."

His eyes shifted and caught sight of a downed stag, blooded and waiting to be dressed. "Do you expect us to eat all that?"

Blue eyes rolled and Naruto left him so to begin dressing the meat. A small fire was built and Sasuke edged away to allow Naruto room to cook. When the cooked meat was presented to him, he was startled to see Naruto not eating, but rather watching him intently.

He lifted a bite to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Even warm, it was surprisingly good. It had a bit of a gamey taste, but was pleasant. He detected the flavor of wild berries on the meat and chuckled. "It's good."

If Naruto had been a dog sort of Familiar, his tail would have wagged. He immediately left and returned with a large slice of meat and began eating with relish.

Sasuke sighed and lifted a hand to his face as he realized what Naruto had done. Instinct seemed to be running particularly high in Naruto if he was treating him like a new mate. Though, he found himself not minding that thought at all.

As the sun began rising higher in the sky, Naruto doused the small cooking fire and hung the meat high in a tree. A small bit of spell work had the flesh protected from flies and hungry animals. A small nearby creek provided enough water to wash themselves.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the water, watching Naruto play like a child. "Come in with me."

He shook his head, happy to see the joy on his Familiar's face. The water clung to Naruto like jewels, catching the morning light and twinkling with every movement. Naruto's compact body danced and flailed in the water, chasing after small shad and throwing water into the air. For a moment, the weight of their troubles eased and he savored their time in the scenic area.

"We should rest."

Naruto pouted, but did not argue. He dipped his body once more in the stream and then walked out without a care to his nude body. This time away from the mountain was probably the only chance he'd had to walk about unclothed.

They made their way back to their campsite and curled up together beneath the outcropping. For a long while they simply cuddled together. Naruto nuzzled his face against Sasuke's nape and licked at the flesh as he began to relax. By the time the sun was high in the sky, both were asleep. They would need their rest during the next days, for both travel and for the meeting neither was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, I had other works and gifts to finish on my writing list and this story was just a little ways down it. I plan on completing this one next so expect the final few chapters over the next couple of weeks. Thank you to everyone who has shown love to this story. I went back and edited and cleaned up some of the earlier chapters, fixing any minor plot holes and discrepancies with it. Please enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

The capital was something to be seen for those first witnessing its glory. Gold tipped buildings caught the light of the setting sun, reflecting magnificent visage of the past golden ages. Colorful buildings offset the golden splendor, giving personality to what might have been ostentatious examples of wealth, for the capital city of Konoha was where the nobles resided.

That's not to say Konoha was without its poor. Hidden in the shadows of the glittering gold were those who served the nobles. They did not live in townhouses covered in gold and filled with treasures, but in the poor districts where tightly crammed buildings were pressed together and the smell of rotting garbage flowed from narrow alleys.

Sasuke shook his head as they neared the large stone wall of the capital. Naruto was distracted by the exuded beauty of the place, and perhaps he was too for a moment, before recalling Itachi's description of the place--a massive city surrounding a palace of overwhelming opulence. But hidden within the beauty was a festering wound that had been ignored and as such, opened the land to its current predicament.

"Why are we over here?"

"We can't go through the main gates. We would most assuredly draw the attention of the guards and I don't want that, not yet."

Naruto scratched his head as they approached the wall several meters from the entrance into the city. During this time of day, it was easy to hide in the shadows created by the sun as it dipped into the horizon. "Go over it?"

Sasuke grunted and placed a hand on the wall, opening his senses to the magick in the area. The ice gem twinkled from where it lay against his chest before he pulled back his hand. The magick of the entire city was lax, flowing with an almost lazy aura. If an army of magick users attacked the city, the wall would hold not a single soul back. The royals living inside its barrier were so full of their own wealth and power that they did not seem to believe any would rise against them.

And perhaps they would not, but the lack of magick barriers suited his needs. The last thing he wanted was to use his own power to open up a space so to allow the two of them into the city unnoticed. "There is no magical barrier to keep us out. Can you jump it?"

Naruto shifted where he stood and lifted his nose into the wind while his eyes darted up the length of tan rock. "Not sure."

"I want to use as little magick as possible. Even if there are not wards, there could be others magick-users scanning for strange magicks, and mine would most definitely draw attention. Try to jump it and we'll go from there."

A grin was all he got before Naruto crouched low and lunged up the wall. The height was almost too much for him and he scrabbled at the edge before pulling himself up and straddling it. "Made it."

Sasuke snorted and flung the pack from his back with as much force as he could, watching as Naruto snatched it easily from the air. A rope was lowered moments later and he was climbing up the side of the wall. 

When they landed on the inside of the city, the bells were just beginning to chime as the clerics began their evening prayers. It was a good time to infiltrate the city. Most were either in prayer or dining within their homes. Only the pubs and brothels were alive, preparing for those seeking one respite or another.

"Where are we going?"

"To an inn. We need to scout out the palace before making any plans." 

Their steps echoed on the cobblestone roads and alleys. With each step, they moved further from the beauty and into the darker parts of the city. Here, it would be easy to disappear into the darkness of the underworld for anything could be bought for a price, even anonymity. 

As they passed through the streets, Naruto's parentage hidden by a dark cloak thrown over his head and shoulders, the sound of crying reached their ears. Naruto froze and sniffed the air, his body trembling as they passed an establishment dedicated to providing slaves for those who had the coin to pay. 

Sasuke almost laughed. The glamour of the city was becoming less and less appealing to him the more he saw. The nobles might hide the blemishes of the city from their sight and forget of its existence, but when faced with the truth of it, he fully understood Itachi's disregard for the city.

Horded into pens, visible to all who passed were dozens of men, women, and children. Most were so thin that their eyes seemed unusually large upon their emaciated faces. Tears mingled with blood and dirt on faces as hands were extended in pleas. Who knew what they asked for. Food? Water? Death?

Slavery was a part of their world, had been since its creation. The powerful subjugated the weak and enslaved them. The lucky ones were bought by noble houses to serve and led passably comfortable lives. The unlucky were bought by brothels or sent into the mines so to exhume the precious ores and gems that resided beneath the earth's surface.

"Sasuke..."

"Ignore them, Naruto, there is nothing you can do. They are slaves and one way or the other, they will die as such."

He was not expecting the hand to shoot out and forcefully turn him. Through the cowl of the cloak, Naruto's eyes gleamed with a brilliant blue light, swirls of red beginning to undulate within. "No."

"Naruto, release my arm."

"Don't you feel anything? Can you tell me that you would willingly leave them to rot in those cages?"

"What would you have me do? Do I approve of what has been done to those people? No, but it is the way things are. Did you forget that you were sold to my father for the price of a spell? Most of those children were probably sold by their parents for a loaf of bread or a few copper coins. It is the way the world works."

"But..."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke heaved a sigh before lifting a hand to stroke over the markings upon Naruto's cheek. Those angry blue eyes closed and the tension that had formed began to ease from him. He followed up the touch with a pulse of energy along their bond. "Once we exorcise the current problem, we'll see what can be done for them."

A frustrated look spread across Naruto's face, but he nodded in understanding. There were more important things than the fate of a few slaves who would likely not live out the week. Or, rather, Sasuke hoped they would not and gave a passing prayer to the fates of such. To have such suffering drawn out was a torture he would not pass upon his worst enemy.

As they moved further into the city, whores began to come out into the night as the last of the sun dipped below the rise of the wall surrounding the city. Lights lining the streets provided only the dimmest illumination and hid the pock marked faces and greasy hair of women who called out so to sell their bodies to the men now beginning to amble toward the pubs.

A far too thin girl stood on the corner alongside several older women. Her clothing barely hung on the bony frame and her eyes did little to hide the horrors she had experienced. The thin frame masked her age. She could have been as old as twelve or as young as eight. Itachi was right about this place.

With an elegant gesture, he motioned for the girl to approach, which she did so willingly. "Sir? Would you like me prices?"

"No." Sasuke slipped two fingers into the money pouch at his waist and withdrew a gold piece. It would likely feed her for a week if she was smart with it. "You can have this for information."

Her eyes followed the glint of the metal and her tongue darted out to swipe at chapped lips. "What sort of information?"

"First, are there any decent inns where we can stay safely without our privacy being interrupted?"

"People talk...but The Dancing Pony at the end of the street is an honest place. The owner won't turn you in to the guards if that's what you be afeared of."

"One more question. Are there any new sorcerers in town, powerful sorcerers?"

The girl looked nervously at him. "One gent who tupped me last week talked about his lord and how he has the king's ear...how he is a dangerous man. Men like talking when they work for powerful folk."

With a nod, he tossed the coin to the girl and jerked his head to Naruto. He could already feel his Familiar's protective instincts rising as he watched the girl's thin frame move back to the corner where she waited for another man to notice her. His hand latched onto Naruto's arm and pulled him down the street.

"Sasuke...she's a baby and she talked about...you know, like it was nothing."

"The cities are different from the villages."

Naruto released a few low growls. "I want to go home."

"As do I. Let's finish our business here and do just that."

The Dancing Pony Inn, they found, was a bit on the ramshackle side, the steps leading inside creaking as they entered. Inside was overly warm from the large fireplace. It took all his willpower not to flinch at the touch of heat that reached his cheeks. About the room several tables were arranged in a circular pattern, a few even occupied by men who looked down on their luck and wanting nothing more than to drown their sorrows in the spirits sold within.

A rather round innkeeper approached them with a cheery disposition. His rotund abdomen jiggled with each step. "Good sirs, what brings you to my establishment? Have you come for a spot of spiced mead or perhaps a bowl of stew?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's grumbling and shook his head. "Just a room for a few nights and your silence."

To ensure his point was properly received, he placed several gold coins on the counter. When the innkeeper reached for them, his cold hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the man's wrist. "Do we have an accord?"

His fingers tightened faintly and the innkeeper was quick to nod his head. "Yes, good sir. I have a room that would suit you well."

They were led through the dingy inn and into a small room on the second floor. The cobwebs were heavy in the corners and the fireplace still held ashes from the last resident, but the bedding looked passably clean. It would do for the time they would need use of it.

"I'll have my maid come up and light the fire."

"Don't bother. If we need heat we will handle it. If anyone comes looking for strangers, we were never here." His eyes flashed darkly at the innkeeper, though he kept his magick in check. The man did not need to know he was an ice sorcerer.

"Of course, sir. Will there be anything else?"

Sasuke saw the pleading look in Naruto's face and sighed. "A bottle of wine and a bowl of the stew."

"I'll have the maid bring it right up."

Sasuke slumped in a chair that had seen better days as soon as the door closed with an audible click. He and Naruto had traveled hard with no word from Itachi on the state of home. They had waited too long at the desert, the darkness in the capital growing more with each passing day. Both the impending darkness and his worry over his brother ate away at him. 

The darkness was practically tainting the air they breathed. There was a foulness seeping into everything, corrupting and spoiling from the inside out. Once he might have thought himself immune to the darkness because ice was considered neutral and incorruptible, as was every elemental magick. His father had proved them all wrong. And that was worthy of worry. If the incorruptible could be tainted, what did that say for the purer forms of magick still practiced?

"The city stinks."

Naruto's voice jarred him from his thoughts. "It's just different. You've lived in the purity of the north for years. It's to be expected that the new scents might distract you."

He shook his head, cocking it to the side and sniffing at the air. "Something else."

Stroking a hand along his pendant stone, Sasuke frowned at Naruto's words. Could Naruto possibly scent the magick in the area? "Explain."

Naruto's ears flattened to his head and he flopped on the bed with a huff. "What's to explain? It smells bad, like death."

A knock on the door interrupted them before Sasuke could pry more into Naruto's explanation. "Come."

A sturdy maid with mousy brown hair and heavy freckles dusting across her face walked in the room carrying a tray laden with two bowls of stew, crusty bread, and an unmarked green bottle. "I have your food."

"Just leave it there." Sasuke tossed some copper coins her way before gesturing to Naruto when the door closed. "Hand me the wine, you can have the food."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he poured both of them cups of wine before digging into the stew. The food disappeared in record time. His companion looked once more like a kitten when he ate, relishing each bite as if it were his last.

Taking a sip of the wine, he grimaced at the taste. It was bitter and cheap, yet likely the best the innkeeper had to offer. In this part of the city, he was lucky to get even this quality. "How is the food?"

"Not as good as Chouza's."

"I doubt anyone's cooking would be as good as Chouza."

Naruto grunted and resumed his eating. "Do you think it will take long?"

"What?"

"To get rid of the death smell. To fix this place."

Sasuke turned his gaze to the sole window and frowned. "I don't know."

oOo

"Stay in the room."

Naruto snarled at the order, bearing his teeth and sending waves of his disagreement over the bond. If the situation had not become so dire, Sasuke might have laughed at the disgruntled look on his Familiar's face. As it was, he needed Naruto to remain out of sight until he could assess the situation around the palace.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you're a Feral, and while your kind might be few, they are recognizable. I need you to stay out of sight until I can see what is happening in the city and formulate a plan. We don't even know the cause of this. All I know is that the magick in this area reeks of dark influence. It's what affected my father and it has to be stopped before he can be free of its taint."

"What makes you think he'll ever be free of it?" snapped Naruto. "I learned a little bit about magick these last few years. Dark magick leaves a stain that can never be washed away."

Sasuke slammed his hand onto the table. He refused to acknowledge those words even if he knew the truth in them. "Just stay here and keep quiet. I'll bring food when I return. Don't leave the room."

With those words, he left the inn and prowled down the streets. The area looked even worse in the light of day than it had the previous night. He kept his dark cloak pulled tightly around him and moved to the shadows of the buildings as he walked progressively closer to the palace located centrally in the city. The further into the city he worked, the less ramshackle the buildings became. Crowds of people meandered about the streets and shopkeepers called out to potential customers. It was a decidedly different atmosphere than that of the poorer districts.

Even without his magick to hide his appearance, he was largely ignored, having garnered only a few curious glances. He fingered his ice stone and approached a street market at an unassuming stride. Markets were prime places to find the latest gossip and he wanted to know everything he could before stepping from the shadows to face what awaited him in the palace.

There was little to do but wander about and hope to catch a bit of talk. As he was passing by a fruit stand, words caught his attention as they mentioned the ruler's new advisor. He paused at the neighboring stand of fabric and listened attentively to the dialogue.

"I don't trust the man. My master has mentioned more than once of leaving the city for his country estates. I imagine it won't be long before we're packing up."

"But the season has just started."

"It must be something serious for him to decide to pack his family up and leave. I've heard several other noble families have done the same. You did not hear it from me, but I've heard talk that the new advisor is a dark sorcerer. I can believe it too. Just one look at him and it chilled me to my very bones. He looks like a pale snake ready to devour us all. I admit, I'll be happy when we're out of the city."

"The king would never employ a dark sorcerer."

"You keep believing that and I'll be safe in the country with my master while you're in the city."

Sasuke moved away as the conversation drifted into the more mundane. It was as he suspected. He had hoped it would not be someone close to the king, but considering that his father was affected, it would have had to be someone of the court. The woman's account coincided with the little prostitute's words. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

He paused at a stand and bought some cheese and bread before making his way back to the inn, only stopping on his way to buy some sweetmeats. Naruto was sitting on the bed pouting when he returned to the room. "Still angry?"

"You bet your ass I'm angry. I'm supposed to protect you, but you won't let me do that. What good am I if I'm not allowed to guard you?"

He sighed and sat on the bed, a hand reaching out to stroke one of Naruto's ears. "I found out that the new advisor to the king is likely our dark sorcerer."

Naruto's ear twitched. "So, what now?"

"Now, we eat." He tossed the satchel of bread and cheese to Naruto before removing a smaller bag of sweets. "Here."

"What is it?"

"An apology."

Naruto opened the smaller bag, his eyes going wide at what was inside. "Candy."

Sasuke had never cared for sweets, but he enjoyed the look of delight on his companion's face as he extracted one of the sweet treats and popped it into his mouth. A dusting of sugar granules coated Naruto's lips as he chewed and swallowed the sweet. The temptation was more than he could withstand. Before Naruto could lick away at the sugar, he darted in and performed the task for him.

The sweetness of Naruto's lips was intoxicating as his tongue pressed forward to taste not only the sugar on the full lips, but also the interior. Naruto tasted like sugar and as he pulled away, he could not help but flick his tongue one final time over a full lower lip before sitting back.

Naruto panted slightly, his tongue darting out to flick over his lower lip, his eyes hooded and his breathing nowhere near easy. "It still doesn't make up for leaving me here alone."

Sasuke's lips twitched and he nodded in acquiescence. "I know."

Putting aside the remainder of the sweets, Naruto took a hunk of yellow cheese and tore off the edge of the round bread. "So, what do we do now? Can we just walk up to the palace and tell them to let us in?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

Naruto choked on his bite of bread, a hand beating at his chest as he coughed. "You're serious?"

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha's son, a noble of the court even if none of them have ever met me. My necklace affirms it for no other than an Uchiha can wear such an artifact. They cannot keep us out."

"And what are you going to do when we get inside?"

"I'm going to kill the dark sorcerer."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. "You're going to kill him?"

"It's the only way to stop dark sorcerers other than binding their magick, and I don't have the knowledge to do a binding. It requires long preparation and a combined effort between several sorcerers. The amount of magick required is phenomenal, which is why it is rarely done as a punishment. It's easier to simply kill a dark sorcerer rather than bind him."

"What if your father is there?"

"He can't break our bond, not anymore."

"That's not what I'm worried about. If he is controlled by the dark sorcerer, he could hurt you. Your father has a lot of power."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sent Naruto a smirk. "And I have you. You're practically a wellspring of magical power."

Naruto scratched his head. "I guess."

"Don't worry, I have an ace." Leaning over, he latched his hand onto the dagger at Naruto's waist and drew it from its sheath. "This."

"My dagger?"

"This isn't only a dagger. The magick imbued into the weapon makes it the ideal tool to kill a magical being. I put a lot of energy into this dagger." Sasuke's cheeks paled with his embarrassment. "I wanted you to be able to protect yourself from anything."

Large blue eyes blinked at him before a grin grew in epic proportions. Not able to look at Naruto any longer without embarrassing himself, he shoved at his shoulder and turned the dagger around in his hand. The ice magick thrummed easily through the metal of the weapon. There were flaws in its flow, but it was to be expected since his magick had never quite flowed as it should. Madara had changed something inside his magical core that day long ago.

"Sasuke, what happens to a Familiar when his sorcerer dies?"

The question sent a jolt through him and his gaze jumped upward to stare at Naruto. "What?"

"I know that sorcerers can survive the loss of a Familiar. Kakashi is Lord Fugaku's second Familiar, but what about if the sorcerer dies?"

"It's the same, but a Familiar who has lost a sorcerer cannot bond with another. Why? Do you think I'll die?"

"You won't die," snarled Naruto, his body closing the distance between them and forcing Sasuke to his back on the bed. "I won't let you die. You're mine."

"You're an idiot. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. It's pointless to give your life for something when you would be wiser to look for a way to survive. Besides, I don't dare leave you unsupervised in this world."

Naruto's face grew somber and he dropped his head so that it rested on Sasuke's chest. "I won't stay in the world if you're not there. If you die, then I'll go with you. I'll protect you in the afterlife too."

The words pouring from Naruto's lips shook him to his core. The thought of Naruto taking his own life pooled bitterly in his stomach, causing the muscles to twitch and bile to rise into his throat. His hands tugged free of Naruto's hands and lifted to embrace him. 

There was a pause before the bond flared to life between them and all of the fears held deep within his companion's subconscious rose to raring life. Sasuke was nearly overwhelmed from the rush of sheer terror. He released a choked sound and tightened his arms even more firmly in an effort to bring comfort.

"I'm not going to die," he repeated, though Naruto seemed not to hear the words. "Naruto...trust me. It would take more than a dark sorcerer to destroy me."

Naruto did not respond, but he nodded his head and pressed even closer. It was almost suffocating how close they were, as if Naruto wanted to be completely absorbed by him. He felt teeth nipping at his neck and started. "Naruto?"

The eyes that met his were distinctly not the blue orbs so familiar to him. There was very little blue in the crimson eyes staring into him. He opened his mouth to question the change when he was shoved down and teeth buried deeply in the flesh just to the right where his shoulder joined his neck.

The pain took him unawares and he cried out. Even despite the apparent attack, his magick remained complacent, instead of volatile and protective, and welcomed the attack on his person. "Stop...Naruto."

The subsequent growl halted his words and rippled over and through him. Words became mere gasps of air as he struggled to control the overwhelming tide of emotion suddenly flowing through the bond. They were joined not only spiritually, but also physically where Naruto's fangs were still buried in his neck. 

In the deep recesses of his mind, he recalled reading where Ferals marked their mates. He had been nipped and bitten by Naruto before, but this felt distinctly different. He could feel the innate natural magick inside Naruto rise and flow through the bleeding mark and into him. It was hot, scaldingly so, and his own magick rebelled for an instant before it was forced into submission much similar to how he was currently held in place by Naruto's body. Already his body contained the foreign magicks of Madara, but now with Feral magick, he felt as if he were a cup filled past what it had the capacity to hold, only to have it drawn from him and replaced two times over. Their bodies were a connected circuit that flowed from one into another.

For a moment, he was washed away on the tide of power, a high he had never experienced. With this overwhelming strength, he could conquer the world. All mages and warriors would fall before his power with Naruto at his side. The addiction for more drew at him and he quickly slammed down as many barriers as he could before he was completely lost in the tidal wave.

The feel of teeth sliding from his flesh drew him from the haze and he stared up at where blood trickled down Naruto's chin. "Naruto..."

"Mine."

"Damn it, Naruto..."

Naruto's face lowered until they were nose to nose. Sasuke was stunned at the intensity of the gaze they shared. "I'm going to fuck you now."

The words sent a shiver of lust through him, matched in equal parts by the feelings now seeping through the barriers still erected around the bond they shared. When their lips smashed together, he tasted his blood on Naruto's tongue, coppery and cold, and knew there would be no respite for him for the remainder of the day. When had he lost control of their relationship? Was it the bond that allowed this, or was it simply Naruto's Feral nature that dominated him? Whatever the case, he submitted willingly to the assault, his screams muffled in the bedding. These series of moments would be the last comfort either would be allowed until the darkness was purged from the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi released a series of faint pants as he struggled to his feet from the bed that had been his prison for the past several days. His entire frame ached, even a week after the beating he had received at the hands of his father. It was not hard to find the trace amounts of magick impeding his recovery and a groan escaped him as he felt a few of the deeper welts open on his back. Damn, but his father was heavy handed with the rod for this punishment.

The oozing of blood down his back was ignored in favor of the bowl of clean water sitting on a table across the room. His room had never looked so large until he was forced to walk it while his body screamed in agony. It was a pain so deep that he slammed down the barriers on his bond with Kisame least his Familiar come running with fire in his pale eyes.

Another step brought another wave of agony and he closed his eyes against it. Curses he always considered himself too refined to utter were ripped from his lips for far too much ease for his liking. This was a position never before foisted on him and he was not accepting of the requisite bed rest the healer urged of him. His skin practically crawled with the thought of being visited by Kabuto once more should he aggravate his already painful injuries, but the need to feel clean overrode that particular deterrent.

He had almost reached the table when his legs finally gave out and he crumpled to the floor with a barely concealed cry. "Damn it."

"Itachi!"

Instantly, cool hands brushed against his body, careful of the deep bruises and scabbed welts covering him. The hands hurt and yet brought comfort. Who knew Kisame's large hands could be so gentle.

"What were you doing?"

"I need to be clean, Kisame."

Kisame released a snort and gently lifted him from the ground, promptly returning him to the bed and successfully making moot of the hard work he had put into crossing the length of the room. He might have argued if not for Kisame moving to where the bowl of water sat and bringing it to the bedside table.

Cloth was dipped in the water and carefully pulled slowly across the length of his skin, starting with his unmarked face before moving across his pectorals and abdomen. Dark bruises, almost black in color covered his body, some surrounding welts of broken skin. The pain of the actual punishment was far less torturous than the remaining ache caused by the damaged flesh attempting to heal itself. 

The worst of it was he lacked the magick to repair himself. The crystal hanging from his neck was nearly devoid of color, a disturbing sign of the true state foisted upon his body. His magical reserves remained dangerously low, likely being used up to naturally heal the wounds. And what was all the more frustrating was that Kisame could not use his own elder magick to restore it with the damage that covered his body and the dangerously low state of his magick. There needed to be a bit more of his magick in his reserves before either could resist a donation of foreign magick. As such, both were forced to await the natural healing process.

"You should have called for me."

"It's not in me to ask for assistance."

"Then, you are as foolish as your brother. Perhaps more so."

Itachi snorted and turned his gaze away as the cool cloth cleaned away the fresh blood brought on by the reopening of several of the welts. He refused to give Kisame the satisfaction of a reply and remained silent through the slight torture of being washed. His hair remained greasy, but a thorough cleaning would have to wait until his body was in better shape. As it was, he might likely drown in the bathtub.

"I wish you would have allowed me to exact vengeance for you."

"You know why." He turned his gaze to Kisame and sighed wearily. "It was my father."

"All the more reason. You trusted him and he nearly killed you." Kisame lifted a hand to stroke over Itachi's cheek. "Do you not realize the terror I would bring upon this world if you were taken from me?"

It was impossible to hold back the paling of his cheeks at the rumble of words. They created a comforting sensation within his chest and his eyes softened. He and Kisame possessed an unbreakable bond, such was required for him to hold back the more violent nature of an elder dragon. Given his current state, he was surprised he could hold Kisame from much of anything and said as such.

"I honor your wishes...despite my annoyance. Your soul asked that I not kill your father, so I have not. I am grateful he left the mountain, for the stink of his magick was pushing me into falling into a more instinctual mindset."

He supposed he should not be surprised, yet it still sounded curious that Kisame would restrain himself so. There were so many times that he pulled tautly at the reins normally kept in firm guard. Now that he was too weak to maintain such stringent control, Kisame was mild and in control.

"Father left? For what reason? Where did he go?"

"Your fool brother released his magick. It was strong enough that it was like a flare in the ether and it immediately drew your father's attention."

Itachi jolted upward, biting his lip to keep from crying out as agony shot through his back where the worst of the damage was localized. "What? That idiot. I told him to lay low until I contacted him. What could he be thinking?"

"I don't think he was thinking. Even I felt the pulse and I was not even monitoring for it. I'm sure every magical being between here and the capital felt it to some degree. It felt...primal, unlike the tempered magick usually weaved by your family."

"Gods...that moron," he snarled and struggled to pull himself from the bed. Sasuke had ruined everything he had worked to arrange and suffered as a result of. Now, he was barely able to remain standing for longer than a few seconds before his broken body crumpled to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find my wayward brother and beat some sense in to him, hopefully before Father finds him and does much worse. If you think this beating is bad, what he plans for Sasuke is so much worse that I have no words to describe it. I have to get to him."

"It's pointless. You're in no shape for it and your brother quickly set about moving on from the desert as best I can tell. I think he is headed to the capital, but he masked his magick soon after the explosion, doing so to such a degree that even I could not track it. He's begun to make his move and you're in no position to help." Kisame plucked Itachi's pendant from his chest and dangled the nearly clear crystal before his eyes. "You're tapped out and I can't help you until your wounds are healed and you have at least some magical reserve to fall back on. Too much dragon flame is dangerous when there is so little of your own magick to buffer it. It would certainly kill you, and that is something I will not risk."

"I know, damn it." Itachi slumped against Kisame and allowed his body to be returned once more to the soft mattress. "I just...Sasuke's not ready...and then there is Naruto."

"Your brother seemed the capable sort and Naruto has his own talents we are only just beginning to realize. I've been watching them both from the shadows. I think those two might surprise you."

Shaking his head, he shifted his gaze to where his hands were clasped on his lap. "You can feel the darkness, can't you. It's going to devour the world and we sent a boy barely in control of his magick and a Feral Familiar into that snake's nest. I should have gone with him to the desert and to hell with keeping Father placated. It was a foolish hope that the dark taint had not developed as far as it had."

"You knew you would need to distract your father and as much as it sickens me, so did I. I willingly took them to the desert and left you alone to take the punishment."

Kisame willingly doing anything was a ridiculous thought, but he kept that to himself and leaned back against the pillows, wincing as his back touched the cushions before finally relaxing as his body adjusted to the pressure against his wounds. "I need to rest to regain as much of my magick as I can. Take watch and try to monitor my brother as best you can. As soon as I have enough magick, we're going to the capital. He's going to need help."

"Itachi..."

"I've made my decision. I'm not allowing my brother to fight this thing alone." Closing his eyes, he ended the discussion and immediately immersed himself in a partially meditative state. The wounds were deep and likely would have killed a normal man. But Itachi had never been a normal man. Coming into the fullness of his magick at a surprisingly young age, he was his father's prodigy and was treated as such. When he claimed Kisame just as his family decided it was time he be provided with a Familiar, it was proof enough that he was no normal child. He would need to call upon all that skill he had been gifted with if he was to be of any help to his brother, and to do so, he would need to heal his wounds.

What little remained of his magick was siphoned off and unconsciously used in healing the most dire of threats to his life, leaving him completely powerless. He would need to manually distribute his magick through his body if he had any hope of regaining a fully functioning magical core before his brother faced the monster in the capital. Time was not on any of their sides.

oOo

"The smell is getting worse."

Sasuke remained silent while escorting Naruto through the streets. For now, they kept the cowls of their matching cloaks pulled over their heads and kept as best they could to the shadows of the buildings. His stomach was in knots the closer they drew to the palace and he imagined the foul scent Naruto detected was actually the dark magicks. He could feel the caress of each tendril as it worked through the natural magick of the land and nearly gagged from it. It caressed and entreated submission while promising much in return. It unnerved him how tempted he was to submit to the call and allow it to swallow him whole.

If not for the bond, he feared he would have fallen quite easily. He was so very close to doing so when a warm pulse courtesy of Naruto shoved away the foul darkness and secured him. Naruto suddenly stopped and they stared at each for a long moment.

"Naruto?"

"Don't be tempted."

The words were impossible to forget, for they swirled around in his mind long after the sound of them faded from the air. And not just in his mind. The very core of his being reverberated with Naruto's words, fortifying him against the threat both could feel despite their differences. It made the difference between falling and keeping true to his core.

"I won't."

Naruto weighed his words before nodding and offering a wide grin. "Good, because trust me, you don't want me beating the dark out of you. I won't let you get off easy, that's for damn sure."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, you're too much of a bastard to let something other than you own your soul. That's why you and me are the way we are. It's why we fit so well."

Sasuke inclined his head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we could have bonded like we have if we hadn't resonated within our souls. I'm a Feral, I connect with things that refuse to be owned, or that's what I think. You would never allow someone control over you, not completely and not willingly. Neither would I. So, we bonded completely because we can't be owned."

"That's a rather simplified explanation, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but that does not mean it's not true. It's a little funny, because most would consider a bond like this as a shackle. To me, it feels like freedom. You gave me my freedom, Sasuke. I'm going to make sure you retain yours. And that's the way it's going to be."

Once more, the image of Naruto as a child lying on a bed of sodden furs returned to him. Something about him had called to him, even then and when his father bonded them, it was like a sense of completion worked through him. Until Naruto, that emptiness in him felt as if it was going to devour his soul completely until nothing remained but a shell. That initial moment of completion was only a precursor to the great power the two of them would wield. Naruto was correct. It was freedom.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Naruto sniffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm just glad you finally acknowledged it."

With a snort, he turned and began walking once more toward the ornate palace, Naruto at his side. His father waited for him there, as did the darkness that had nearly eclipsed the land in a barely contained fog. It was subtle, but upon realizing its presence, it became almost frighteningly cloying.

And the cloying cloud only grew stronger with each step they took, proof positive that the source resided in the palace.

"Halt."

The royal guards stood at attention as the two reached their destination. Self-important men guarded the entrance with puffed out chests and upheld noses. If only they knew how truly worthless they were. Not a speck of magick resided in any of them, yet they still claimed to be worthy simply on their position. Merit only took a man so far when his arrogance became an overdeveloped tumor blocking the truth from his sight.

It was almost laughable as he shed the cowl of his cloak and revealed his smirking face. The material covering him parted to reveal the crystal focus that hung from his neck, shimmering with power. It was enough to cause faces to pale and jolt arrogance from them shamefully fast. Uchiha were the only ice sorcerers of any merit and the only ones to wear the crystal focuses. 

The Uchiha held the ear of the king. They were as close to royalty as a lord could come without being the king and those pompous idiots knew it. If they so desired it, the combined power of the Uchiha could conquer the world with very little effort.

"Forgive us, my lord. We did not recognize you."

With every bit of noble arrogance drilled into him by his father, he looked down his nose at the men quaking as they set about providing him entrance to the palace. His silence was answer enough to his displeasure, or the soldiers would be quick to think it such.

The gold filigree gates guarding the palace were immediately opened to them and he could feel the stare of Naruto's surprised gaze. He shot his Familiar a knowing smirk and jerked his head to the now opened path. Gaining entrance was the easy part of their task. It would only grow harder from that moment on.

"That was way too easy."

"The servants of the palace know their place. They know an Uchiha is to never be denied entrance into palace."

"Yeah, but...they seemed scared of you."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of an eye. "As they should be."

"If they hadn't let you in, what would you have done?"

"Anything I had to," he whispered as his gaze lifted to take in the ornate splendor of the palace walls.

The building was the pinnacle of their society, housing the grand articles of their past and a promise of a continued Golden Age for their future. The glory that could be seen from any point in the capital city was meant to be a sign. The glory of their empire attempted to overshadow the dark practices and most could not see the truth over the bright magnificence. Even the dark magick creeping through the space could not dull the physical perfection of the home of the king.

"Come on, they will be expecting us."

oOo

A man's pale hand stroked over the head of a small quivering frame nestled beside his large ornate chair. The rooms were garish, draped in silks of purples and golds, such was the taste of royalty. No one would dare declare the chamber anything but magnificent, and it suited his purpose from where he sat. The decor was the least of his concerns as he continued to touch the soft hair on the child beside him.

"Lord Orochimaru."

Golden eyes slid open and stared with dark malice at the intruder of his solitude. The hand resting on the arm of his chair lifted and fisted where he sat, causing the messenger to drop to his knees while clutching at his throat. The small whispered pleas coming from the man caused a rush of excitement to spill into his blood. His loose trousers became tight and the hand that rested upon the child's hair tightened with enough force to bring pained whimpers from him.

Oh, the sound of pain and suffering. It was the most delicious of aphrodisiacs to him. His tongue extended and stroked over his lips while the slitted pupils of his eyes dilated to near spherical in shape. He wanted to kill. He wanted to fuck.

"Please...message...please..."

The fist of his hand loosened and he watched as the man lying crumpled on his floor gasped frantically for breath. "Speak or I'll continue what I started."

"My lord...Lord Uchiha...his son...has approached the gates."

Interest sparked inside him and he completely released his grip on the messenger's throat. The Uchiha heirs had intrigued him from the moment he first laid eyes upon them. He recalled many years past when he had bargained for the return of his magick. He had thrown away a perfect specimen of a Feral, probably the last of his kind in existence after slaying the mother and father. It had nearly killed him in the process of taking care of the two adults and he had been loath to give up the child, even in exchange for his magick's return.

Grown Ferals were worthless to him. Only the young were susceptible to bonds and he had known Fugaku Uchiha would only accept a Feral if it could be bound to his youngest. The man's arrogance had played in his favor, especially considering his oldest son had tamed a dragon.

"Which son?"

"I...."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and slowly set about tightening his fingers in a mock show of fisting the messenger's neck. "Well?"

"The younger, I believe."

The intrigue completely transformed into deep interest. The younger was in possession of his lost Feral kit. Of course, the boy would be grown now, but if he was still accompanied by the kit, then he likely possessed a considerable bit more magical talent than his father. The older had possessed a little too much resistance to his magicks, but he had heard tales of the younger Uchiha being lacking in the control of his core. Such things were one of many ways for darkness to take root if one knew how to manipulate it.

"I believe I will go meet them."

Standing, he moved gracefully past the still prostrate man only pausing for a moment to flick his wrist and snap the poor fool's neck. The body collapsed with a dull thud and he chuckled darkly. The little plaything still crouching by his vacated chair screamed and another flick of the wrist silenced him as well, his pitiful body barely making a sound as it crumpled to the cold stone.

He chuckled darkly before turning his gaze back to the dead man lying in a pool of his own piss, eyes wide with the fear of his last moments. Killing the messengers always delighted him, even when the news was pleasant. The king would never find fault in him because his soul already belonged to him. The poor royal had wanted more power, but the cost had been great. Now the kingdom belonged to Orochimaru.

Now it was time to see the newest addition to the royal court. He had waited a long time to see the boy who had tamed the Feral and planned on enjoying every moment of it.

oOo

Naruto swallowed against the foul stench permeating the very air they breathed. He was on edge from not just the odor of dark magick but also with concern for Sasuke. The constant ebb and flow along the bond between them was the only thing keeping his instincts in check. As it was, his hackles remained raised and his stomach tight. Every shadow was carefully monitored, least some attack from behind take them by surprise.

A glance to Sasuke revealed nothing. The bond told him of his sorcerer's apprehension where his neutral face revealed nothing to the casual onlooker. What they would find in the depths of this gilded darkness was anyone's guess.

A low growl rippled unbidden from him before he could tamp down the urge. A reaction in the bond occurred almost immediately followed by the touch of Sasuke's cold hand upon his shoulder. The cold was a comfort because it was familiar and without warning, took a step forward so to bury his nose in the skin of Sasuke's neck. The natural scent of snow that always accompanied him chased away the odor of rot that had filled his senses only moments before.

"Relax. I'll take care of everything."

"I can't...this place...everyone is an enemy."

Sasuke's chuckle rippled over him, making his skin tingle and his flattened ears flick forward in an effort to catch ever moment of the sound. Despite the calm brought on by the sound, he knew Sasuke well enough that it was not a real laugh, but merely something performed for his benefit. Sasuke would not laugh again until this taint on his family was erased. It was how he was, somber and serious.

"I know. I can sense the dark. We have to be careful from here on in and on our guard."

Naruto nodded, his ears once more flattening to his skull. "I thought you wanted me to relax."

"Can't you do both? According to you, you can do anything."

Unable to stop the playful growl that was ripped from him, he gave a slight nip to Sasuke's neck. "Don't be an asshole."

There was one final moment before they pulled apart. Both took comfort in each other. It would likely be the last solace they could savor before they faced their destiny head on.

"Let's go."

At Sasuke's waist was the magical dagger he had crafted and Naruto's claws were at the ready to slice through any opponent he came across. They had no way of knowing what to expect and that made these terse moments almost unbearable as they walked through the palace.

A few of the nobles recognized Sasuke as an Uchiha and bowed low to him, almost as if he were a king. It was rather strange considering Sasuke ignored them completely. These people were living in the eye of a dark storm and acted as if nothing was amiss as they went about their days in splendor. A few of the servants roaming the halls bore expressions of barely concealed terror. Their faces remained neutral, but their scent was another tale. Fear wafted from them in waves.

"Do you know where you're going?" he grumbled as they took another turn upon reaching an intersection.

"The name of the location? No. The direction we need to...yes."

The tone gave Naruto pause. A glance at Sasuke's face showed his lips pressed firmly together. "Can you sense your father?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod, his face resolute and his eyes hard as obsidian. He did not speak, choosing only to lead Naruto through the halls as if he had lived there his entire life. The corridors seemed to go on forever, each more ornate than the last. Not a single soul attempted to halt their progress. If such was beneficial to their goal could not be determined.

"We're here."

Naruto took in the area, eyes finally lighting on the large set of double doors. Gold filigree was etched into the wood, depicting the crest of the royal house. "Where's here?"

"The throne room."

A pair of guards eyed their approach, but upon seeing the crystal hanging at Sasuke's neck, performed a nearly identical attitude change as the gate guards. He nearly rolled his eyes at the display. "You better not let this shit go to your head."

Sasuke snorted. "Perhaps it would be good for you to learn how you should be acting toward me."

It was Naruto's turn to snort. "A Feral doesn't grovel before anyone."

"Pity," said Sasuke just as the guards moved to push open the heavy set doors.

He appreciated Sasuke's banter. It eased him, if only enough for him to push back the nervous apprehension that had eaten away at his insides from the moment they stepped into the palace. He could barely breathe through the stench of dark magick floating through the air and needed Sasuke and their bond to ground him.

As the doors firmly parted, the inner chamber was revealed, it being just as ornate as the previous portions of the palace, perhaps more so. Dozens of nobles lined the area, many chatting softly to create a faint din of noise. Upon their entrance, the chatter stilled to complete silence.

Though Sasuke was the picture of perfect calm, Naruto had no such barriers to keep him as such. His eyes swirled dangerously with wisps of red and his tawny ears were flattened fully against his head. It was all he could do to keep from growling at each individual they passed on their slow procession toward the large throne arranged upon an elevated dais.

The most bothersome sight was that the throne stood empty. Where the king should have sat was an empty chair. None present seemed upset by that as they were too focused on the entrance of the newcomers, the silence only broken by the occasional whisper into nearby ear.

It took barely a moment to recognize Fugaku Uchiha as he stood on the bottom step of the platform, dressed to the nines in elegant courtier garments depicting his station in the hierarchy of their society. His crystal gleamed in the light that filtered in from the large glass skylights, twinkling and creating dancing speckles of light in the space surrounding him.

"Sasuke...I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Are you?" replied Sasuke in a cold voice.

The air dipped several degrees and fairly crackled with the slip in the magick. Naruto sent a wave of his essence through their bond and prayed it would be enough to stabilize the break. Having a fully functioning bond was somewhat new to him. He was not sure how it worked, but he knew that Sasuke needed him to be there for this reason.

"You are my son; I only sought to do what was best for you. You lack the ability to fully control your Familiar and needed to be fully rid of him."

"You sought to scar me, turn me into a mindless font of magick. If you knew me, you would know that I would never stand for that. I will never give up Naruto and now you're too late to even attempt it. Forcibly severing our bond will do nothing but kill both of us. Even in death, we will be forever connected."

Fugaku's lips flattened and his eyes grew cold. "So, that is the way of it?"

"It is. I control Naruto, not through force, but through my trust in him. I think that is the truth of a bond between sorcerer and Familiar. It is something we've forgotten in our search for power."

"Sasuke..."

"Ah, I see your prodigal son has chosen to grace us with his presence. It is a pleasure to see you again after so long, Sasuke Uchiha...and you, Naruto. Selling you to Fugaku is one of my greatest regrets, a necessary sacrifice at the time."

Both sets of eyes turned as a man stepped from behind the throne. Unnaturally pale skin was pulled tight over narrow features. The wide smile was not of the welcoming sort, but rather struck a sense of dread in those who bore witness. Richly embroidered clothing did not take away from the power that flowed outward from his body. It was, however, the eyes that were the most startling feature—golden orbs like those of a serpent.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke through the clench of his teeth.

"I am Orochimaru. Your father graciously returned my magick to me at the mere cost of a Feral child. It is because of me that you have your pet. I have waited a long time for you to come to me, though I had hoped that it would be without that baggage."

Naruto stared at the man, flashes of memory awakening within him. Him screaming in terror and clawing at the man who was stained with the blood of his parents. The haze of the drugs as they worked through his system and the eventual cold that nearly destroyed him during the long climb to the Uchiha fortress. This man...he knew this man and could not stop the growl from rumbling outward.

Sasuke was completely focused on the sorcerer as well. This man was the cause of the dark magick that filled the palace, slowly working its way outward. "Where is the king?"

Orochimaru's lips quirked and his golden eyes danced with barely concealed mirth. "Oh...our king is quite ill. I am regent in his place while he recovers from his illness. I control the kingdom in the king's stead. My words are those of the king."

A chill worked through him at the words, the cold having naught to do with Sasuke's control. It was worse than he could have imagined. This dark sorcerer had fully entrenched himself in the kingdom. His power was nearly absolute. 

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke's lips turned upward in a smile that did not reach his eyes. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kudos and love given this story. Please enjoy this next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The magick rose in him and he was sorely tempted to let it loose, destroying the room, the people, and one very dark sorcerer with it. It was the easier and most efficient option. He was seconds away from doing just that when warmth and insistence worked along the bond. "Sasuke, don't."

That was all it took. Whispered words and a plea sent along their bond. Naruto did not want those foolish enough to remain where a magical battle was about to erupt to be killed for their lack of common sense.

Closing his eyes, he drew on his innate magick and forced it into being. The crystal at his neck began to glow and he reached out with a whisper through their bond for what was needed to complete the spell without wiping him of power. "Naruto."

The whispered name was all that were required as the bond between them opened and flooded him with power from a seemingly endless font. An easy wave of his hand and all those bystanders milling about vanished within the blink of an eye, carefully placed in the courtyard he and Naruto had passed on their trek to the throne room. The foolish nobles would be nothing but a hindrance on him and what needed to be done, making the expenditure of magick a necessary cost. 

Collateral damage was not something he had ever considered until he fully opened himself up to the bond with Naruto. Some might consider him weaker for it, but they would not know how strong Naruto's support made him. They were a perfect match, something that very few sorcerers could say they possessed with their bonded Familiar.

"What's this? That little trick must have cost you quite the bit of power. From what I gleaned from your father, you can barely control yourself, yet you executed that little bit of magick with the skill of a seasoned conjurer. You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

The air in the throne room dipped another few degrees as Sasuke struggled to bring his anger under control; and with a powerful flick of his arm, he sealed the chamber doors and placed a magical seal upon them. None would enter but those allowed. 

Orochimaru smirked arrogantly and arched a sooty brow in amusement. He did not have to look to Naruto to see the hackles on his Familiar rising, the low timbre of growls were proof enough. That smug look on the sorcerer Orochimaru's face brought to rise in him a deep need to destroy the evil taint standing beside the thrones, and his magick lashed at its leash in hopes of doing so.

At his side, his hand fisted and his eyes shifted to his father. Seeing him now, he could only wonder at how he had not noticed the lack of life in those dark orbs. For so long he had avoided his father, having grown weary of seeing the look of frustration and disappointment in his gaze. Itachi had always been the pride of his loins while he was nothing but the spare heir to the title. It was Itachi with his perfect control and cool demeanor that drew his father's attention.

The golden eyes of Orochimaru gleamed with amusement as he stepped from the throne and moved to where Fugaku stood unmoving. "Did you know that your father was not my first choice as a servant? I suppose he did not tell you that his power was injured when his first Familiar died. He was quite close to it from what I gleaned. It's probably why he avoids leaning too heavily on that wolf he took afterwards. Of course, he's still a powerful sorcerer, but there are stronger ones...your brother for example."

"Itachi..."

"While he and your father were in court for the previous season, I attempted to turn him to me, but I think he sensed something. He left quite early and I was left with only your father. Of course, he was not my true goal, but he served his purpose and now is nothing more than a puppet ready to fulfill any wish I make of him."

Sasuke's jaw jerked with a spasm and his eyes narrowed. "And what was his purpose?"

"To bring me his son. It was quite simple. Over the last few months, my magick has been eating away at him, whispering suggestions in his ear while he sleeps. Even a strong sorcerer can fall prey if one knows how to corrupt them. Though, I had hoped you would be without your Familiar."

"Why?"

"You're far more powerful than your father and your brother." Orochimaru's smirk widened to a grin and his eyes took on a vicious gleam. "You house more than just your own magick inside you. I can see it, two strands of magick weaving through your core, so deeply intertwined that they could never be separated. Even diminished from a bond breaking, you would still have far more power than any of your line."

Naruto growled from where he stood at Sasuke's side and it was distracting enough to jar him from lashing out wildly at the evil sorcerer standing before them. He needed to keep a strong grasp on his power, least he err in execution and allow his opponent to have the upper hand in a moment of weakness. "Why would you want that? I'm stronger with Naruto."

"True, but I can't control you with him. Your father's bond with his Familiar is weak, pitifully so. I can tell his Familiar is devoted to him, much like the canine that he is, but Fugaku here has kept himself at arm's length, only feeding the bond enough to keep it active. He knows the suffering that a sorcerer endures at the death of a Familiar, particularly so when the bond is strong. While, the death does injure the magick, the soul bond that is created between them remains and offers at least some comfort and strength to the surviving sorcerer. His poor wolf was unable to even sense or combat my power as it ate away at your father. He was mine and never realized until it was too late."

Sasuke's eyes jerked to his father, seeing only the usual hard expression on his face. If the true spirit of his father remained in that cold shell, he could not see it. All that remained was the icy magick that swirled in the crystal hanging from his neck.

"Father?"

"He can't hear you, boy. He belongs to me, just as you will."

With an unwarned flick of his wrist, Sasuke was flung across the length of the chamber and slammed into the wall with enough force to push the air from his lungs. Pain swirled through him and he cried out at the feeling of bones in his ribs cracking under the power of the attack. He could feel Naruto through their bond and opened his eyes only just enough to see his Familiar's eyes shift from a stunning blue to the wild red only present when he allowed his more feral side to rise into power. He was still Naruto, but his thought processes were more like that of a wild animal than a man.

"Ah, you're angry. Your parents were equally so when I slew them and I was without an ounce of magick in my core. Do you truly think you can take me on?"

Naruto's growl was telling enough that he did not care what power the sorcerer wielded. He lunged at him, dodging a bolt of pure magick and forced off the path toward his prey. It did little to slow him down and once he gained his balance, he was lunging into the attack again.

Sasuke panted raggedly through the pain in his chest. His lungs burned and throbbed in agony so deep, he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. A glance to his father showed him standing where he had from the moment they arrived, like the perfect puppet Orochimaru claimed him to be. There was nothing in his eyes, only the dark abyss brought on by the dark magick coating his aura.

"Why do you continue to attack, Feral? It is a futile effort."

Naruto was beyond human words, only able to release animal like growls and hisses. He lunged again; his claws extended and were able to barely nick Orochimaru's face before the magick repelled him into a stone pillar. Blood oozed from his lips and dripped in crimson droplets to the former pristine gleam of the floor.

Sasuke struggled to push to his feet, his magick mostly turned inward in an attempt to knit back together the breaks in his ribs while Naruto held off the sorcerer. His most important task is to destroy the dark sorcerer, even at the cost of his and Naruto's lives. The silver dagger at his waist practically pulsed with the magick he had poured into it. A quick jab between the ribs and into the heart would end their fight and hopefully remove the taint from the kingdom.

His hand fisted around the hilt and drew the weapon from its sheath. His magick had crafted the weapon with Naruto in mind and now he was using it in his Familiar's place. He had never dreamed it would be used for such a task as he limped forward toward where Orochimaru gloated in his arrogance.

It seemed too easy. Attention was completely focused on Naruto and when he pulled back his arm with the intent of plunging it forward, bright golden eyes were sudden facing him and a magick wrapped around him that was so dark that he felt as if he was being smothered though air moved easily through his lungs. It completely engulfed him and the dagger fell from his hands as his own magick turned inward and attempted to combat the darkness that was searching every part of his being for a way into his core.

Naruto, having regained his facilities, lunged again with even more ferocity but was repelled once more, this time with dark slivers of dark power made physical protruding from his body as he was slammed once more into the pillar. Dark shadows rose around them and approached his Familiar with deadly intent. They were not living beings and could kill their target with ease—creatures immortal that felt no pain and suffered no emotions. They simply existed to kill the prey their master called upon them to slay and then dissolved into the abyss.

"Naruto," he gasped out through the thickness that enclosed on him.

Blond hair stained red with blood created a macabre sight as a clawed hand lifted to touch the thin dark shafts penetrating him. Eyes moved only for a moment to where Sasuke struggled in the dark magick before once more focusing on Orochimaru. Fangs were bared and breath panted from exertion and pain, yet the fire remained.

Naruto was badly wounded and leaking blood from where the dark spikes pierced his chest and legs. Clawed hands tugged the spikes free and tossed them aside as they dissolved into nothing. Blood gushed from the wounds, yet the feral bloodlust in his eyes never faded for even a moment. He spat the excess blood from his mouth and licked at the crimson staining his lips.

Orochimaru was apparently having the time of his life. He seemed not even the least bit winded from the attacks, despite the power behind them. His grin widened and he gestured with a hand to the shadows waiting for his command. They moved with dark elegance, darting quickly at their master's command and attacking with clawed fingers where Naruto stood.

Naruto met the attack with his own, slicing through the ephemeral essence of each creature. He tore through them with vicious attacks, only to have two more take the place of each fallen shadow. Sasuke attempted to send strength along the bond, but found his access to Naruto dimmed to an alarming degree. The dark web surrounding him was interfering with their connection and the knowledge caused him to struggle all the more powerfully against the grasp Orochimaru had upon him.

"You have anointed my throne with your blood. You shall be a true sacrifice to my rule."

"You're not the king," spat Sasuke, as his magick successfully swatted away another tendril of darkness that sought entrance into his being.

"Why do you fight it so desperately? Give into it. Allow me to own your body. The dark wonders can offer you so much that you will not miss the Feral. The pleasures of the darkness are so much more tantalizing. You would be my apprentice, my successor. The world would be yours, your every desire catered to by all. Angels and demons alike will bow down before us."

He felt the pull of the darkness and the temptation along with it. The pull on him was almost irresistible, offering everything he could want. It teased his senses and swirled temptingly around his core, not penetrating, but offering any pleasure if he would only relent and accept it. How easy it would be to give into to the siren's call and welcome the darkness. 

He had always felt a bit too close to the dark side of gray. His magick was neither light nor dark, but being in the gray, it was easy to be swayed closer to one side or the other without ever truly crossing into it for his innate magical core was neither and could never fully accept one side or the other. How selfish would it be to take that offered power and use it to destroy the dark sorcerer? He could easily accept the darkness and turn it on its master, freeing him and Naruto. The world would be theirs to do with as they wished, free of the dark taint of Orochimaru.

It was so tempting.

Until, he felt the strong pulse of Naruto along their bond. 

It was a light in the darkness that was growing ever closer to the core of his being, where his magick resided. It was enough of a push that his shields tightened and shoved back at the dark magick that had nearly overtaken him. He spared a quick glance to where Naruto continued to fight the never ending flood of shadows with desperate intensity, claws fully extended and eyes blazing red to match the crimson trails painting his face.

"I have no need of that," he growled, finally having regained his slipping control.

"So you say now, but I have ways of swaying those who don't wish to comply with my wishes. You are not that unique in that aspect."

The amused grin widened and suddenly a yelp echoed through the room as Naruto's strength failed and he was overtaken by the creatures. Sasuke gasped at the echo of pain in his chest and watched as his Familiar was forced to his knees, blood dripping from the many wounds dotting his body, some mere scratches while others leaked rivers of blood.

"As you can see, there is no other option for you, Sasuke Uchiha. You're mine, just as your father is and just like him, you never knew it until it was too late."

Orochimaru lifted an unsoiled hand and placed it upon his head. Fingers stroked through the midnight locks before fisting and forcing his neck to arch and a head lowered. The slimy feel of a wet tongue caused him to shudder in revulsion, skin crawling in disgust at the act.

"You taste delicious. It is a pity I was forced to wait so many years to make my move. You would have been even more so as a child. Sadly, my magick required nearly a decade to regenerate to the point where I could enact my desires."

Naruto saw the action and snarled with demon ferocity, struggling to come to Sasuke's aid against the shadows that held him captive to Orochimaru's will. The bond pulsed with his desperation, though it seemed like a mere whisper along the thread that bound them together. The end loomed a distinct possibility for both. For Naruto it would be death, but for Sasuke, something more diabolical for the dark that gnawed at him would possibly alter him into something else or else he would become a puppet like his father.

"Don't be so obstinate, Sasuke," purred Orochimaru against his jaw. "You're arousing me with your struggles."

Naruto and Sasuke snarled in tandem. The bond flared bright for a moment before becoming eclipsed once more in the swallowing of dark magick now wrapped around both of them. They were chained in the darkness. It swallowed them whole, leaving only their bond to hold them to their existence, and even that seemed to be fading with each passing moment.

"I think you need that final push, Sasuke. You're holding back, so I will give it to you and you will welcome my darkness into you." With one final lick to his cheek, Orochimaru moved away and walked the few steps to where Naruto continued to strain against the dark bonds holding him in place. "Perhaps you will serve a greater purpose after all."

A pale hand extended and dark magick began to form a sphere. Dark energy swirled with growing power only moments before it was slammed into Naruto's chest. His body went rigid and a feral scream was torn from him while his body jerked and spasmed wildly where it was held by Orochimaru's shadows.

"Naruto!" cried out Sasuke.

In his chest he felt the waves of pain along the bond, muted from the dark power swirling around them, but painful enough for him to understand a fraction of what Naruto was feeling. And it hurt, badly. Even through his pain, he could sense Naruto attempting to block it from their bond and failing in his attempt.

It might have been a second or it could have been a lifetime. It started small, but before he realized it, he began to feel Naruto's life fading from him. The bond seemed to diminish more with every passing moment. It was not a rending of the bond, but was Naruto's own life force fading.

"No!"

Orochimaru grinned as the shadows released Naruto and he crumpled unmoving to the floor. "Now, Sasuke...tell me what you feel."

What he felt? He felt anger, rich and dark, rise inside him. He had been so focused on Naruto and maintaining control that the anger was able to take root and the control he had spent his entire life struggling with was released. The air dropped drastically and ice began to form throughout the room, making the floor slick and dagger-like icicles to grow on the ceiling.

Why couldn't he feel Naruto any longer? Why was there an emptiness in his chest that ate away at his soul? He could feel himself screaming as his hands reached to his head as he fell to his knees amidst the icy air.

He could feel Orochimaru's lips at his ear—moving, his warm breath cutting through the chill. "Let it in, Sasuke. Let my darkness consume you. Let me own your soul and I will give you back your pet."

A wild desperation clawed at his entrails. Give Naruto back? Their bond returned? The madness that seemed to explode inside him eased?

"Give into me and I will give you what you desire."

Panting with the growth of desperation inside him, he turned his black eyes and parted his lips when a shadow rose over them and the wet sound of flesh being skewered filled the air. Orochimaru's eyes went wide and he turned to see Fugaku standing over them, the silver dagger molded ever so carefully by Sasuke's magick piercing his side and directly into his heart through the space between ribs.

A wild explosion of magick was directed at Fugaku and he was flung across the length of the room and very nearly through the wall. Orochimaru's scream filled the air and the dark magick that had held Sasuke in its grip dissipated. In the distance, he could hear banging on the doors into the throne room, but all were barred by his magical barrier spell. Only another sorcerer of his caliber had any chance of opening those doors before he was ready.

Now that he was free of his magical bonds, he lunged for where Naruto lay still and unmoving. Placing hands on the marked cheeks, he flinched at the cold skin, far colder than he had ever felt. "Naruto, please..."

There was no answer, not even a twitch along where the bond should have been. He could not feel his Familiar and the ache that created was unbearable. Death seemed far too tempting an option because living a life without Naruto's touch in his soul was unthinkable. "Don't leave me. I can't..."

Icy tears streaked down his cheeks, freezing trails lining his skin like diamonds. He clutched at Naruto and shuddered, his magick losing even more control as the temperatures reached artic levels of intensity. He could hear Orochimaru's dying screams, but could not find it himself to care, for without Naruto there was no point in feeling anything. It did not matter if the darkness abated or was taken fully into him. Nothing mattered any longer.

The doors leading into the throne room were thrown open as he sat cradling Naruto against him, though it elicited a mild interest in him for he had not loosened his magick enough to allow any inside. He immediately looked up to see a very sickly looking Itachi limp across the room followed by Kisame. Without any thought, he tightened his arms around Naruto and stared at his brother as he knelt beside him.

"Let me see him, Sasuke."

"No."

"Please, Sasuke...let me see him."

"Itachi..." Kisame's warning voice was ignored by both brothers as Sasuke reluctantly transferred his precious Familiar to Itachi's arms. There was a brief moment of silence, the gem at Itachi's chest glowing, much paler than it should have been.

"Itachi, no," snarled Kisame.

"Lend me your strength, Kisame. I refuse to lose my brother because of that." He jerked his head in the direction of Orochimaru's body.

Kisame growled before taking Itachi's crystal in hand and blowing lightly on the gem. The clear color faded and became a healthier blue. Just as it was dropped from his gasp, it began to glow and shimmer, the color flowing around them and into Naruto's cold body.

"He's been gone too long," growled Kisame.

"No, he will not have left Sasuke so easily," commented Itachi dryly before closing his eyes.

Barely a breath was uttered as Sasuke watched intensely. It started small, barely noticeable, but in his emptiness, even a drop could be felt and he gasped. An instant later, Naruto was gasping for breath and the bond between them flared to life once more.

Overcome with the feeling of emptiness abating, he quickly pulled Naruto from Itachi's arms and cradled him against his chest. Naruto's eyes opened to reveal the bright blue he had come to adore and smiled weakly at him. "I can feel you," he whispered.

Sasuke pressed their brows together while fighting the renewal of tears. "I feel you as well."

Itachi collapsed against Kisame, who caught him with ease. "Stupid."

"I told you, I refuse to lose my little brother."

Sasuke breathed in the scent of Naruto, allowing it to flow over him. His heart thudded in his chest and he struggled to rein in the magick that was freezing the room and half the palace. His mind cleared as he was reassured of Naruto's life and his eyes lifted to meet Itachi's. "Father..."

Itachi nodded and allowed Kisame to help him rise. Sasuke remained where he was for several more minutes, unable to release Naruto for even an instant. Perhaps he would remain there for longer...for a lifetime...for an eternity. He might have done just that had Itachi's words not pulled him back into the present.

"Sasuke, come quick. He's dying."

Naruto pulled back from him and nodded. "Go to him. I'll be alright."

Sasuke struggled for a moment before nodding and walking to where Itachi sat with their father's head resting in his lap. "Father?"

Fugaku's closed lids fluttered open to reveal an aware gaze that had seemed hidden for so long. Blood dribbled from his lips and stained his skin crimson. Still, he looked strangely at peace despite the obvious pain that riddled his body.

"My sons..."

"You saved me," whispered Sasuke as he fell to his knees beside his father. "After everything, why?"

"Orochimaru...he was arrogant...and loosened his hold on me...in preparation to take you. I was always aware, even if I could not fight his directives. Forgive me...Sasuke. Forgive me, Itachi." Fugaku began to cough, bring up more blood tinged sputum to speckle his lips.

He turned to his brother. "Can't you save him?"

Itachi shook his head. "I've used up too much of my core power. I can't afford to take any more from Kisame with mine so low. I risked being killed for taking what I did."

Sasuke gripped his father's hand. "Father, tell me how to save you."

Fugaku smiled and shook his head. "You already have. Please, care for Kakashi. He will...not last long if he does not have something...to anchor him to this world. I should have...been better to him. He deserved better."

Both brothers watched in agony as their father's eyes closed and his breath stilled. The magical crystal at his neck lost every ounce of color and grew dull, looking to be nothing more than an ordinary rock rather than the powerful channel that it had once been. Closing his eyes, he allowed the grief to wash over him and instantly felt the warm push of Naruto's essence into him, comforting him inside while they were separated physically.

Carefully lowering his father's hand to his chest, he rose and stumbled to where Naruto sat propped against a pillar. There were others now entering the chamber, guards mostly, though they were careful to stay away from the sorcerers and their Familiars. He had little doubt that Itachi had explained what had happened, due mainly to the fact that weapons were not being directed at them. At the moment, he found he could not care and collapsed beside his Familiar. His warm body was a comfort and he sighed, not really minding that Naruto had already fallen into exhaustion. He shivered and closed his eyes, the events of the day weighing hard upon him and easily followed him into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one to close things up. Thank you again to everyone who commented or gave kudos to this work. Any and all love is more than appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

A strange, and not uncomfortable, warmth began to draw Sasuke from his sleep. He might have been tempted to curl back into the welcoming call of rest if not for the warmth moving from his side to lay directly over him. A tickling sensation stroked along his thigh and up over his hip, effectively pulling him completely awake.

"About time," grumbled Naruto from where he sat atop him, using the fur on his tail to tickle him awake.

He could see the cuts and bruises dotting Naruto's face and body. Some seemed worse than others, but all had the look of having been treated by a healer. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Itachi said to let you sleep, so I stayed with you." Naruto moved so that their eyes met and their noses nearly touched. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I was worried."

With his mind now fully awake, a rush of what happened flooded his mind. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and shuddered at the memory of how close he had come to losing him. He would have survived, but it would have been a living death. He knew in his soul that he could never truly survive without Naruto at his side. Their bond was too powerful.

Naruto welcomed the embrace, returning it with equal fervor. For the longest time they remained like that, clinging to each other in desperation. Sasuke felt his magick thrum and the temperature of the room dip faintly. The bond between them flared widely and created a complete sharing of emotions and spiritual essence. 

It was Sasuke who finally pulled away, but only enough for him to shift Naruto onto his back. In the dim light of the room, his dark eyes took in every small detail, from the dark markings on tan cheeks to the line of muscle covered in taut skin. Tawny ears twitched back and forth and an equally elegant tail flicked lazily where it lay on the bed. 

"I thought I had lost you." He pressed his face against Naruto's neck and breathed in the musky scent of his skin. "I couldn't feel you."

"Can you feel me now?"

He closed his eyes as the bond seemed to expand even further. He could feel everything about Naruto, even the regular movement of his breaths and the beats of his heart in his chest. His own breathing and heartbeat adjusted to match immediately and they both gave a shudder.

Teeth latched onto the flesh at Naruto's neck and bit down gently before swiping his tongue over the small hurt. Naruto tasted salty and clean, like the soap he used. His tongue darted out again and this time the body beneath him released a stuttering breath.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke ignored him and continued downward, lips mouthing and teeth nipping. First paying attention to the base of his neck and then moving on to the hard plan of his sternum. He was certain to avoid all the usual erogenous zones such as nipples in favor of paying homage to the neglected areas. His nose nuzzled the dip at the end of the sternum, following the curve of the ribs down until reaching the hard rippled abdomen.

Clawed fingers dug into his scalp with stinging caresses and low rumbling growls urged him on. He found the submissive side of Naruto greatly appealing as he began sucking a dark mark on the bony protuberance of a hip. He gave the spot a final lick and sat back with satisfaction, the very aroused shaft of Naruto's penis now poking insistently against him.

His hand lowered and brushed over the reddened flesh. The skin felt hot and slick against the coolness of his palm. He smirked to himself at the low whine that escaped his Familiar's lips. Naruto like this was as arousing as when he took complete control of the act.

Dark eyes flickered to the damp head and he could not resist the urge to lick the slick flesh. He had nearly forgotten the taste of Naruto, how the salty bitter flavor coated his tongue and how the head seemed to throb when he began sucking upon it. Both moaned deep in their throats.

When Naruto jerked into a sitting position, Sasuke was unprepared and was forced to pull away from the attention he was paying to the organ. There was a gleam in Naruto's eyes as he maneuvered them so that Sasuke was laying down with Naruto's knees on either side of his head and erect penis hanging down almost teasingly above his lips. He then jolted when hands pushed down his loose sleeping trousers and lips immediately swallowed his erection.

Curses flew from his mouth and he arched into the warm heat. His mind almost blanked out and he nearly forgot the erection that was poking insistently against his chin. When the pressure on him lightened, he opened his eyes to find Naruto staring down at him.

"Please?"

It was enough of an urging that he opened his lips and allowed the hard organ to slide inside. It became a game of sorts between them. Every action Naruto performed, Sasuke mirrored it until both were moaning around the other's flesh. Sasuke opened the bond wide and it sent them both up a notch. 

Experiencing the other's pleasure was enough that neither could stop the burst of pleasure. Each bolt of sensation fed the other and was reciprocated back in a seemingly endless cycle until both collapsed to the side, out of breath and panting in the aftermath of their orgasms. It was less about sex and more about reconnecting with what had been temporarily lost during the battle with Orochimaru.

Naruto looked up to where he lay with shuttered eyes and a smug look crossed his face. If Sasuke had possessed the energy, he would have punched the idiot. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and savored the thrumming feeling that being with Naruto brought to him. It was an unsettling feeling to feel the warmth of him pressed to him, yet surprisingly comfortable. As long as it was Naruto, he did not mind the warmth.

He was very nearly asleep when the door to the bedroom where they were opened and Itachi walked in, calmly followed by Kisame. It startled him enough that he jerked the thin coverlet over both his and Naruto's naked bodies all the while glaring at his brother.

"Can't you knock?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"You're certainly looking well considering the last time I saw you." Annoyance flavored his tone and he practically groaned at the smirk twisting his brother's lips.

"You're proof that a few days of rest is all it takes to revitalize. Though, I must confess that sleep alone did not succor me. Once I had enough of my own magick, Kisame was able to add his own to the mix and provide me with enough magick to allow me to recover instantly." Itachi's humor dimmed a bit. "Once the two of you have washed up, come into the next room. We need to talk."

Sasuke saw Naruto's ears drop to his head and closed his eyes. He was so busy reconnecting with Naruto that he had not given even a thought to his father's death. His heart plummeted to his stomach, causing it to churn and bubble. The touch of Naruto pressing against him was the only thing that kept him from screaming. It grounded him, but only barely. Even after all that his father had done to him, knowing he had given his own life to save his caused his pain to triple.

"Sasuke?"

At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, he turned his gaze to meet that of his Familiar. Silence stretched out between them for the longest time before he finally sighed. "We should dress. It's best not to keep Itachi waiting."

They washed up using a bowl and pitcher of water. Relatively clean, the two opened the bedroom door to reveal a sitting room where Itachi sat, Kisame guarding the door. He had never seen his brother so withdrawn and was careful as he approached him.

"Where are we?"

Itachi arched a brow and chuckled. "The guest quarters of the palace. You acting when you did saved the king. He was nearly dead, his essence being sucked out by Orochimaru. Another day or two and he would have been beyond the skills of even the most powerful healers. You have a very happy kingdom overlooking the fact that you stormed the palace with the intention of killing an advisor to the king."

"Orochimaru was no advisor."

"As far as anyone knew, he was." Itachi crossed his legs and sighed. "You were smart to send the nobles from the room. Things might not have ended so well had one of them been injured."

"They were fools to ignore what was going on."

"Fools they may be, but they are also powerful and have the king's ear. It could have been a lot worse for everyone."

"Father is dead at the hands of a rogue sorcerer. How could this get worse? How did this happen, Itachi?"

Itachi considered for a moment before answering. "Sorcerers are powerful and no one denies that. For the most part we are allowed to make our own rules. We live like kings in our own territories and answer only to the high king. When a powerful sorcerer steps over the line, he is brought before a tribunal of his peers and they determine his fate. There are no set rules for such and should he garner the favor of the members, his punishment could be lessened. I don't know the specifics of what Orochimaru did to garner such a sentence, but he somehow was able to skirt being hanged in favor of having his magick bound. It is known by some sorcerers as a fate worse than death. Only a powerful sorcerer could unbind it and it was unlikely that one would be willing. During the time when his magick was bound, Orochimaru wandered about and eventually got his hands on Naruto. Ferals are so rare, particularly the young ones. He approached Father and bartered Naruto for a chance at having his magick restored."

"And we were bound," interrupted Naruto.

"That's right," said Itachi. "The two of you were bound almost immediately. Father was not foolish enough to wait and risk Orochimaru reneging on the agreement once his magick was returned. Things were seemingly quiet for a while, but that was just the surface. Orochimaru immediately set about putting plans into motion. It took several years to lay the groundwork, but we know just how powerful he was and apparently, he was quite patient as his work came to fruition. If not for Father breaking free of his magick long enough to use that dagger, I'm certain things would not have turned out as they have. I was in no shape to combat him and you're still young and inexperienced. This time, luck and our father's resistance won the day."

Sasuke lowered his eyes and frowned. They had avoided speaking of their father until that moment and the pain it brought stung deeply in his chest. Their father had died saving them. He felt the warmth of Naruto comforting when a thought shot into his mind.

"Kakashi!"

Itachi frowned and nodded. "I sent word to some of the guards. They are going to keep him on a suicide watch until I can return. He is not taking the loss well. Even if our father kept their bond at a minimal strength, I believe Kakashi held a deep affection for him that had nothing to do with the magical connection of the bond."

Sasuke understood well the agony of not being able to feel the bond to their partner. It created an emptiness that nearly devoured the soul. Living became a torturous existence. Even with his underdeveloped bond, he was certain Kakashi was suffering greatly, likely unable to ever fully recover. He almost wanted to tell his brother to allow him death, because living was so much worse. "I can understand."

Itachi's face grew hard and his hand spasmed from where it rested on the arm of the chair. Sasuke caught the motion and met his brother's gaze. "Itachi?"

"I cannot imagine what it is like to lose the bond. I don't want to think about it."

"I think Kakashi will survive if given time, but you and I..."

Itachi's lips creased in a brittle smile, signifying his understanding. Neither of them would survive the loss of their Familiar. There was the sound of movement only seconds before Kisame moved so that he stood directly behind Itachi. They did not touch, but Itachi relaxed almost immediately once he was in the vicinity of Kisame.

Sasuke felt the brush of Naruto beside him and the touch of claws on the back of his neck. His eyes widened as he felt his own body loosening, not having realized he had gone tense under the discussion.

"They say powerful sorcerers need powerful Familiars, but that is not the case," said Itachi. "It is not the power of the Familiar, but the strength of the bond they possess with their sorcerer that defines their strength."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto. Naruto was powerful in his own right, but was their bond not as strong as it was, there would be little he could draw upon in order to buffer and strengthen his own powers. He was certain it was the same with any sorcerer. 

"I completely agree. I would be nothing without Naruto."

oOo

Commendations and celebrations were hosted in their honor for weeks during their stay in the palace. Refusing the king was not an option allowed them and despite their grief over the loss of their father, both brothers remained in the palace for as long as it was required of them. The season was nearly at its end when they finally were allowed to leave the warmer climate and return to their home.

Itachi kept in close contact with their mother and several of the servants. All mourned the loss of their lord and welcomed the hope that their new lord and his brother would hurry back to the keep. When the four finally stepped foot onto the frozen tundra of their home, sighs of relief could be heard from the servants lining the courtyard in their enchanted garments.

Naruto shivered and wrapped his cloak tightly around him. "This is the part I don't miss."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved immediately to where his mother stood with her arms open. Naruto watched the embrace, noting nothing having changed with the woman. She remained the gentle soul she had always been while Kakashi, who stood several paces behind her appeared pallid and wane, having lost obvious weight and possessed a dimness in his eyes. Even the thick hair seemed limp and the triangular ears lay flat against his head.

"Lady Mikoto is taking her husband's death well," Naruto commented dryly to no one in particular.

Itachi sighed and nodded. "The marriage of our parents was arranged. It was not a love match, though I suppose they had a deep respect and affection for each other to develop over the years. I'm sure she grieved for his loss, but was able to go on without being completely overtaken by it. The same cannot be said for Kakashi."

Naruto's gaze shifted back to where Kakashi stood stiffly, as if he would have rather been anywhere else. "He looks like death."

"An astute assessment. Familiars always take the death of their sorcerer much harder than the sorcerer. I do not know if he will ever recover. We may only be prolonging the inevitable."

Naruto remained silent, feeling his own agony at the sight of his former teacher looking so weary. When Mikoto moved to embrace Itachi, he moved to Kakashi's side. "How are you?"

The mismatched eyes that had always twinkled with some sort of personal amusement barely seemed alive as they turned to him. "I am still alive."

"That's debatable," he mumbled under his breath, seeing Kakashi's ear twitch on his head upon hearing the comment. "Now that I'm back and fully grown, we can go back to training. I'm still not very good at fighting. We almost died because I couldn't defend Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes flickered over him, starting with the perked ears on his head and ending with his boot clad feet. "There isn't much I can teach you about how a Feral fights."

"Well, then teach me how you fight. Fighting is fighting and I have to become stronger so I can protect Sasuke. Please, Kakashi. Teach me."

Kakashi seemed to waver before giving a stilted nod of his head. "Very well."

That was the best he could hope to pry from him. Naruto decided that he had best end their conversation there for the time being and worked his way back to Sasuke's side. Sasuke looked annoyed and Itachi appeared deeply amused at what was being told to them by Mikoto.

"Don't make that face, Sasuke. Your cousin is a great sorcerer, he just lacks self-control. Itachi can help both of you develop it."

"I have self-control, Mother. I don't need training in that department. Magical control is something completely different."

"Control is control." Mikoto sighed and waved her hand, turning and leaving them both and returning to the interior of the keep.

Naruto cocked his head and looked at Sasuke. "Is someone coming?"

"Our cousin, Obito."

Itachi's lips twisted into a smirk. "Yes, Naruto. Imagine a sorcerer who is like you."

"Like me? He's a Feral?"

Sasuke snorted and slapped the back of his head. "He means your personality, idiot."

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"Nothing...when it's just you."

Itachi barked out a laugh and patted Sasuke on the shoulder before making his way toward the doors. "Maybe I'll assign Kakashi to assist him. Obito might be good for him. He seems to have a good effect on people."

"Or he might make him even more suicidal."

Itachi simply continued to chuckle and left the two of them alone. Naruto turned to Sasuke and frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

"No. You're perfect...my perfect match. Obito could only be a shadow of what you are."

He relaxed at the words and leaned against Sasuke. "Thank you for letting me be your Familiar."

"I didn't have a choice."

Grinning from where his face pressed to Sasuke's shoulder, he shook his head. "That's not true. I think your father cared enough about you to realize that he could never bond you to something you were opposed."

Sasuke relaxed and lifted a hand to toy with Naruto's ears. "Perhaps you're right."

"I know I am."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" A cold hand brushed his cheeks, tracing the markings before cupping his chin. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Naruto pressed close and left a kiss on Sasuke's lips before pulling away, his hand trailing down to touch the shimmering blue stone hanging from a chain around Sasuke's neck. "Let's go home."

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. I greatly appreciate each and ever one. This story was meant to be a one shot, but knowing me, that did not happen. Thank you with everyone who bore with me and stuck with the story while it was on hiatus so that I could finish other projects. You guys will never know how much I appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy this final chapter and any other stories I publish after it. Thank you all. -hugs-


End file.
